Path of exile (omnibus edition)
by menofwarhide
Summary: Alistravia has made a request of the master of mankind, to leave the imperium and forge her own path. to decide this matter the emperor has called a counsel of all of her current brothers who will vote on weather she is to stay or go. n order to convince them Alistravia must tell the tales of their history in order to make them see sens but some of them have their own agendas.


_**The path to exile: Prologue (omnibus edition).**_

"Why?"

The question hung in the air for several seconds as the emperors voice echoed across the throne room

through the silence left by his only daughters bold request.

More silence came as he waited for a response, only himself, Alistravia, Malcador the first lord of Terra and a few custodians occupied the vast chamber. Alistravia stood before her father who sat on his grand throne flanked at one side by Malcador who eyed her carefully.

"You know why... I do not belong in your imperium father... I must forge my own path"

Malcador shifted in his seat and looked up at the master of mankind who did not return the glance though Alistravia knew they were communicating in their own way. It was the first lord who eventually spoke.

"Alis you are vital to the future of this empire, I realize your role is different to that of your brothers but you are still needed... this crusade has barley begun and you talk of leaving... no one has ever left the imperium... such a thing is unthinkable"

"Malcador... we may not speak it but we have always had a great respect for each other so please understand this choice is for the good of the imperium..."

"In what way" the first lord responded "you talk of going into exile like it will secure the future of humanity but when I try to imagine a future with out you I see only darkness"

There was silence again after the first lords statement. The throne room seamed to shudder at the very words he spoke and the emperor seamed to tighten his grip on the arms of his throne. Then he spoke after what seamed like an age.

"I will not grant this request"

Alistravia opened her mouth to speak but the emperor raised his hand to stop her response.

"Alis this is a decision that effects the entire imperium, many worlds would wish to leave and become independent if I allow this for you and the imperium would fall apart... however I understand why you make this request so I will make you a proposal... I will call a counsel which all your brothers will attend along with the Lords of Terra as well as myself and Malcador... you must bring them all into understanding... then if your brothers vote to allow it... exile will be granted... but there will be consequences" The emperor stood from his throne and walked towards Alistravia as he continued "If however they deny your request you must accept it and remain as part of the imperium... do you agree with to this decision?"

Alistravia was silent for a few moments as her father stopped several paces away and looked down upon her.

"A vote?" she started "One might think your turning this empire into a democracy" she saw Malcador smile just a little at the thought.

She took a few steps towards her father.

"What are these consequences if the vote goes in my favor?"

"I will make that decision on the day" the emperor said in response

"Fair enough... I accept these terms but where will this counsel take place?"

The emperor took a deep breath.

"Estrella it's self should be the host" he replied "Malcador will arrange everything... I trust you will arrange planet security"

"I will.." Alistravia turned and began to walk from the hall but stopped as she reached the door turning around to face her father once more "father... Thank you"

The emperor nodded to her and then she left.

It had taken several months to plan everything, Estella was positioned at one of the furthest points away from Terra and the core systems on the edge of known space. Only the Estrellan's themselves had explored beyond the point past past what they knew as the Starburst nebula. It took it's name from the constantly forming and collapsing miniature stars that turned space from black to a bright orange for for the span of thousands of light years. Imperial ships had attempted to cross it but most had been so heavily damaged they had to be rescued by Estrellan ships that could easily move through the gravitational anomaly's. Beyond the nebula lay an entire arm of the milky way, mostly unexplored except for what little the Estrellan science vessels had scanned. The only access was through the nebula or a more dangerous route would be to cross the void between the galaxies arms but no one had attempted that. Even the Estrellan's were cautious about what might lay in the space between space.

Because of the distance some of her brothers would have to travel, Estrellan ships had been sent to rendezvous with their flagship and bring them to Estrella as they were faster using a method of creating a wormhole from one point in space to another that allowed them to move much quicker than imperial vessels even when they were traveling through the warp. A few of her brothers were close enough to come under their own power and arrived in the Estrellan system in vast fleets. The first to arrive was the Khan. He arrived accompanied by hundreds of white scars ships that anchored a distance away from the planet.

The Khan was a favorite of Alistravia, he had always been supportive of her increasing technological prowess and they had fought many campaigns together. He bowed to her as he walked up the grand stairs to the entrance to tower of the Arch-Invetress.

Like all her brothers he was almost twice her size, from a distance despite Alistravia being over 7ft next to the Khan and her other brothers who in some cases were almost 3ft bigger, she looked like a normal human female.

"It is good to see you again sister"

"it is good to see you Jaghaiti, I hope your journey here was without issue"

"it was but I must ask... why am I here?"

"All will be explained when everyone has arrived... Gigas will escort you to your quarters" She said nodding towards her son in the new legion colors of gold and white

The Khan nodded in understanding and continued past her following Gigas.

The khan would likely vote against her leaving. He like Horus saw Alistravia's technology as the future of the imperium, it would be hard to convince them exile was for the best.

The next to arrive was Mortarion who had to come aboard an Estrellan ship, he was accompanied by his first captain, Typhus who bowed when Mortarion didn't. She didn't dislike Mortarion, he mostly kept to himself but they had fought campaigns together and despite her dislike of his methods she knew he could be relied upon in a fight but when it came to vote she did not know what the death lord would choose.

Angron came next, he had been dragged from the battlefield by the emperors orders to be here and was clearly not happy.

"I hope this is all worth my time sister... I should be killing... not listening to politics"

"It will be brother I assure you" She said as Kyros escorted him into the tower

Angron would vote against her and that was a fact, he would never admit it but he adored her... he had almost torn down an entire city after her transport was shot down by orks during a campaign. He would want her to stay so he could protect her and it was the same with her next arrival Perturabo. He also bore a soft spot for her, going so far as to refuse to allow her to even step foot on a planet until he had made it safe.

"perhaps when this is done sister you will allow me to build you a new more extravagant tower to hold such grand meetings in"

"Perhaps I will" She said smiling at him as he bowed

Rogal Dorn arrived next and bowed as stood before her. The two of them were not always in agreement and in the past had heated arguments about certain experiments and technologies Alistravia was running but Dorn was respectful and she believed he would vote in her favor.

"You seam to have more gray hairs brother... perhaps you should take a vacation here and relax a while" She said jokingly to him knowing he would never stop

"when the galaxy is ours sister but not before" he responded

Magnus arrived next and grabbed her by the shoulders in delight.

"It's been too long since our last meeting Alis, we should do this more often"

The joy of seeing her had brought the biggest smile to the crimson kings face she had ever seen. He would vote against her, he did not hide his fondness for her and would not let her just vanish without a trace.

Roboute Guiliman was next, he was a politician who looked at both the the practical and theoretical. In order to sway his vote Alistravia would need to provide more than just theory. They had worked together on many occasions and had a great respect for each other. It would be hard to tell which way his vote would go knowing that politically for the future of the imperium he would want her to stay but he had never hidden his desire to see her achieve her own goals despite what other brothers may have thought.

"I hope I can take some more wine back to macragge when we are done"

"take as much as you like brother" she said in response

The night haunter came next, Konrad had fought along side her on many occasions and the two legions had great respect for each others battle doctrine. He would likely vote against her simply because she did not treat him with the ire most of her brothers did.

"Why did you change your legion name and colors sister?"

He was the first to ask the question out loud.

"It was time for a change Konrad" She replied

After the night haunter came Sanguinius. At one point the two had not spoken for years after an incident on Baal had caused the two legions to almost descend into war against one another but after the rebel Mechanicum had tried to assassinate her tensions had cooled some what.

"This city is quite a sight to behold" the angel said bowing to her

"I suggest you spread your wings and have a fly around to truly appreciate it" Alistravia said in response and the angel nodded

Next came Horus who had been to Estrella before after they had fought a six year war against a xenos-human empire together. They had always been a great level of respect between the two legions and their primarchs.

"it's nice to see this city and it's people again sister"

"I think of all my brothers they were most looking forward to seeing you Horus" she replied smiling at him.

Her newest brother was next. Lorgar strode up the stairs paying more attention to the city than his sister. They had met once before on Terra when he was first found but since then apart from a few passing communications they had not talked. Alistravia didn't like him and she never had, from the first moment she met him she felt unsafe around him, something about how he venerated her father almost like a God disturbed her but he bowed to her and smiled.

"Good health to you sister, you have a beautiful city"

"Thank you Lorgar, I hope you find your quarters to your liking"

She was unsure how he would vote as they barley knew each other.

Fulgrim was sharing a laugh and a joke with one of his captains as he approached.

"Alis it is good to see you again" he said patting her on the shoulder "do you know what this counsel is for?"

"I do brother but that will be explained tomorrow, Carin was hoping to see you. I think he would like a training session when you have time"

"for your son I will make time" he responded patting her on the shoulder again.

Fulgrim could likely vote against her, but then again he did not treat her like Angron or Perturabo did and maybe willing to let her go.

The Lion came shortly after and said little except to show his disdain at being taken from the battlefield like Angron. He would vote against her though unless she could convince him of the danger of her staying.

Ferrus strolled up the stairs and bowed to her casually, like Rogal he did not always agree with her advancements and on occasions would have something to say to her but they never let that prevent them from working together when needed. His vote could go either way.

Lastly came Leaman Russ who would be tough to convince to vote in her favor, they had had fought many battles together but one incident had forged a bond between them no others shared and she hoped that using that would help her convince him that she had to be allowed to go.

It was early evening when Sankara qualm welcomed his guest. They had laughed and joked then settled down to play a game of mezhemit, A three dimensional holographic strategy game that required absolute discipline to play. He was looking out over his private gardens as his guest studied the board.

"Your thinking too hard about it Ahzek" he said as he watched a little lizard hunt a small insect

"Now that is where your wrong" the thousand sons captain said in response

Sankara turned and looked over where Ahzek Ahriman sat. They were on the balcony just outside Sankara's quarters and the vast librarious it adjoined to.

"You see" Ahzek continued "I am not thinking about it at all, I am simply luring you into a false sense of security"

Several of Ahzek's holo tanks moved up to block Sankara's forces.

"An interesting move, very bold but..." A knock at the door interrupted him and a neophyte member of the librarious entered

"My Lord there is a word bearer here who has asked to see you"

Ahzek looked at Sankara who gave him a curious look back

"what does he want?"

"he did not say my Lord, only that he was hoping to speak with you"

Sankara looked over at Ahzek who simply shrugged.

"very well, let him in"

The neophyte opened the door fully and a bald headed word bearer stepped onto the balcony giving a curt bow to the psyker.

"Thank you for allowing me to see you, my name is Erebus...I was hoping to..." Erebus stopped when he saw Ahzek "My apologies I did not realize you had a guest... I can return another time?"

Sankara shook his head.

"no need cousin, Ahzek and I are simply catching up as old friends do... you are welcome to join us, take a seat and pour yourself some wine"

"thank you" Erebus said taking a seat at the table and pouring some of the wine from the pitcher

"So cousin how are you liking Estrellan hospitality" Ahzek said watching Sankara study the holo board

"I am surprised at how casual the legion is with humans whether they are military or not"

"My mother does not believe rank or stature should be used to lord ones self over others" Sankara said making his move and wiping out all of Ahzek's forces in one attack "told you, you were thinking too hard about it"

"Bah …. just reset the board" Ahzek said downing the wine in his glass

Sankara sat down and used the holo control mechanism to reset the image on the emitter before turning to Erebus.

"So cousin what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was hoping to access some material in your library" Erebus responded taking a sip of the wine

"The library is open to all members of any legion, only the Mechanicum are refused entry"

"Actually I was referring to your other librarious, the one that Lord Magnus entered"

Sankara shook his head

"I am afraid I can not allow you access cousin, after Magnus exited that librarious he told me to restrict entrance to three people, himself, me and Captain Ahriman here"

"Oh!" Erebus exclaimed looking at both Ahzek and Sankara "May I ask why"

Ahzek and Sankara exchanged glances at least that's how it appeared to Erebus but really they were communicating psychically exchanging their concerns about Erebus.

" _an alarming request, why would he want access and for what knowledge"_

" _A greater question Ahzek is how he knows about the librarious"_

" _I shall ask him then"_

Ahzek straightened himself up and leaned forward a little.

"How did you find out about Sankara's private librarious, only the highest ranking members of the legion are privy to the knowledge of it's existence"

"Forgiveness cousin. I overheard yourself and your father discussing it earlier"

"One should not eves drop on other peoples conversations cousin" Sankara said "tell me, what information do you seek in those tomes?"

"My father and I seek information on the emperor and his rise to power... for historical purposes"

"Your lying" Ahzek responded bluntly

"Reading my mind without permission is not a very nice act" The word bearer said

Sankara was already lowering his hand to his bolter and at a glance he could see Ahzek was doing the same.

"I did not need to read your mind cousin, the lie was obvious. The information contained within that librarious is dangerous and should not be accessed by those without the wisdom to understand it"

"would it make any difference if my father were to make this request?"

"none at all cousin" Sankara responded

"I am sure your mother would listen to him"

"My mother has no power to grant that request and I doubt approaching Lord Magnus would do you any good either"

Erebus stood up from the table clearly angry, both Sankara and Ahzek tightened the grip on their bolters but then Erebus attitude changed and he smiled.

"well then I shall bid you a good evening"

The word bearer turned and left as quickly as he had come.

"Lorgar concerns me, he has beliefs that do not fit in with imperial edicts" Ahzek said letting go of his weapon

"My mother would agree with you, his train of thought is dangerous and this seeking of knowledge on the emperor is just as great a concern"

"I suggest we inform my father and your mother, maybe Gigas as well"

"Agreed" Sankara responded

Gigas was sat organizing his notes on his latest upgrades to the two massive power fists connected to his armor. It was difficult because his huge size made tasks with small items more awkward and Alistravia had built drones to help him with his work but he refused to let them organize his notes, he had a system and would not change it. A buzz in his ear indicated a Comm line opening.

"Gigas" Sankara's voice echoed "Ahzek and I have just had a rather interesting meeting with a word bearer who did not like taking no for an answer, I recommend you keep an eye on them brother"

"understood" he responded uploading the last of his notes to the database and powering down the holo console.

He stood up, the shellfish terminator armor he wore was unique to the legion but his like Sankara's and Kyros was custom made. When he had gone for accession to become astartes the gene enhancement his mother had made in the centuries before when they battled the Kappa reacted in an unpredictable fashion and his size had be almost quadrupled. Kyros reaction had been different, it had expanded his intelligence and speed and with Sankara it had increased his psychic abilities almost tenfold. Alistravia had had to build new armor ignoring the Mechanicum and it's pathetic designs. She improved even the basic weapon designs and setups cutting the Mechanicum completely out of the legion to make sure to keep the technological advantage.

Gigas enjoyed his new size and strength, it allowed hims to protect Alistravia in ways he could never of imagined before, the scar on his face from an ork's power claw proved that. He was still the twin of Kyros, only his size and the scar on his face made him different, Horus and Russ called him the little primarch as he was as tall as they were.

Another buzz went of in his ear but this time is was a sergeant from the ninth.

"Master Gigas, you are needed on the research level there has been a breech and...it is the word bearers primarch, he refuses to leave"

"establish a perimeter, inform mother and the first captain. Do nothing else until I arrive"

"affirmative"

The research level was accessed from the primary lift but only the knights of Estrella had access, Gigas imagined Lorgar had somehow tricked his way in or found a way to trick the lift into believing he was a Knight. It didn't matter, the research going on was sensitive and was not ready to be seen by anyone outside the legion.

Gigas rode the lift down, it opened on the sergeant who had voxed him before.

"Master we have done as you said, he is currently sealed in the reception hall... he is not happy at his confinement"

"No doubt" Gigas responded "I will go speak to him"

Large doors had been shut down over the entrance and exits to the main reception, it was designed as an area for the researchers to pass through for clearance scans before being allowed into the main labs. The auto security system had shut Lorgar in when it detected his intrusion.

"We offered to let him out but he refuses until he see's the main labs" The sergeant said as he approached the security door

Through the security door he could see the primarch randomly poking at controls in an attempt to override the system but without understanding of Estrellan holo runes he would never be able to do anything except grow more frustrated.

"open the door"

The sergeant complied and the door slid open. Lorgar expecting to turn and see normal astartes was surprised when he found himself looking up at Gigas who was a head taller than him. Gigas approached him carefully.

"My Lord this floor is off limits, please accompany me back to the habitation floors"

"Noting is off limits to a son of the emperor" Lorgar stated

"this is not Terra it is Estrella and somethings are off limits, even to a primarch"

"Who are you?" the primarch demanded

"I am Gigas pel, captain of my mothers personal guard and overall security"

"Well you have no authority over me captain" Lorgar stated "now allow me access to the labs or try and make me leave, but I would not recommend that"

Gigas powered up his fists and a furious energy surrounded them.

"I have every authority and I will use force if necessary"

"You threaten me captain?"

"you have illegally entered this area and thus must leave voluntarily or be removed by force, you may take that as a threat if you wish but either way you must leave!" Gigas responded getting annoyed at the primarch

Gigas stared down at the primarch who simply shrugged the stare off and went back to poking at the holo runes.

Gigas had had enough and pushed the primarch away from the controls. Lorgar threw a punch clearly expecting Gigas to be bowled over but the massive astartes was not moved despite his armor registering hits power as high as most of the emperors sons.

"what are you?" Lorgar exclaimed raising his mace to strike but a shot came from the side shattering the weapon.

Alistravia stood with Kyros and a dozen terminators with weapons charged, her pistol raised still smoking slightly from firing.

"saving your son sister"

"no saving my labs, you might defeat Gigas but not before you trash this floor and destroy years of research. You need to leave Lorgar"

"what is behind these walls sister, what is so secret you keep it from your brothers"

"nothing that is relevant to you or your legion now leave or I may have to call on one of our brothers to remove you" Alistravia starred at Lorgar as he stared back.

The terminators and Kyros moved away, if the idea of Gigas and Lorgar fighting could destroy the whole floor then two primarchs could destroy a lot more. The tension was thick and the sound of Gigas's power fists was the only thing that could be heard.

"this is not worth my time" Lorgar said storming out pushing past Alistravia and the terminator retinue.

There was quiet for a moment until the lift could be heard moving. Then Alistravia turned to Kyros and Gigas who powered down his fists.

"Lock-down the labs until the counsel is over and find out how he got down here, report to me in an hour"

"yes mother" the twins replied

An hour later they had gathered in Alistravia's reception room. Gigas was stood behind an old stately chair in which Kyros was sat. Sankara stood with Ahzek who had also been summoned due to the encounter with Erebus. A few others had joined them, first was Nev thou chief apothecary. The second via a holo link was admiral marten and lastly was Velar Breton a warrior of Terran origin who watched over Alistravia's son Carin but he was also very knowledgeable and studied other legions cultures intently.

Alistravia entered followed by two terminators of the maidens shield, her elite guard.

"So would anyone like to tell me how Lorgar managed to get into the lab entrance?"

"It appears he fooled the system somehow, according to the logs an unknown but authentic code was used" Kyros responded

"how can it be authentic if it's unknown?" Nev asked

"I wish I knew brother but that code according to the computers both exists and doesn't"

"From now on I want every word bearer watched no matter what they are doing, use the intrusion program and track their suits. Velar what do we know of their culture, anything that can help us?" Alistravia said moving to stand in the middle of the room

"Much of it is shrouded in mystery but I found vague references to old religious worship and dark rituals, but according to imperial records these practices were abandoned when the legion was formed"

"It sounds like you don't believe that cousin" Ahzek responded

"No I do not, it speaks volumes when one of there kind wishes to access a sealed off librarious"

"Velar is correct, we know for a fact Lorgar almost worships the emperor like a god" Sankara said looking at the old Terran warrior.

"that kind of thinking is dangerous... and yet my father lets him carry on"

"mother" started Gigas "I know you don't want to hear this but maybe we should consider delaying our exile request, Lorgar could become a threat as the eleventh did"

Alistravia sighed and looked out the window, beyond the dome bright neon fish were moving past and with night upon them they created a spectacular light show.

"right now we are assuming Lorgar will do something stupid before my father can stop him, while a possibility we have to accept we played only a small role with the eleventh and it was the wolves who truly deserve the credit"

"You delivered the killing blow mother" Kyros said looking over at Sankara who nodded "it is time we stopped hiding that fact"

"I agree with Kyros, in fact given the events it may be wise to deal with Lorgar sooner rather than later, the fact that his future is so clouded concerns me"

"are you suggesting I unseal the Neptune's eye and assassinate another of my siblings?" Alistravia asked without turning away from the window

"I would advise against that" Ahzek said as if speaking out loud a train of thought he meant to keep to himself "the eleventh were removed for good reason but we can not make assumptions about a legion we hardly know"

"I agree with Ahzek" Nev said "without truly knowing them we can not just condemn them but we should not put off exile. The emperor is capable of dealing with Lorgar if it becomes necessary, we should focus on our path"

"Admiral what is the status of the word bearers fleet?" Alistravia said approaching the hologram of the middle aged fleet commander

"They have made no formation changes or moves that would suggest any aggression towards our ships, they have been quite good guests. Given that they are between the Khan's and Lord Lurpercal's fleets I doubt they would be stupid enough to do anything untoward"

"I agree" Alistravia said "But keep an eye on every ship just in case"

"So where do we go from here?" Sankara asked

"We stay the course" Alistravia responded "we can't be distracted by other concerns"

"And what would they be" a voice said that made every astartes and even Alistravia drop to one knee

The emperor stood at the door with two custodians and looked around the room examining each person like a any ruler would.

"I would like a few moments alone with Alistravia please"

One by one each warrior stood and left including the custodians until only the emperor and Alistravia occupied the room.

"Do you remember when we first met" The emperor said as the door shut behind him

"I do... you came knowing one of us was here" Alistravia responded

"I didn't expect it to be you. I thought wherever you were found it would be a peaceful world and you would not know war"

Alistravia smiled.

"there's an old Estrellan saying, You can't always get what you want but if you try sometimes you might get what you need"

"So am I to take that you don't want exile but..."

"right now it's what I and the Estrellan people need" Alistravia said completing his sentence

"If you don't want exile then why do it?"

"I don't know but my gut says I must go"

"Your gut... and here I was thinking you were a scientist and didn't work on gut reactions. I understand why you would ask I told you that back on Terra but still to work on a gut reaction is not like you""

Alistravia laughed.

"I know... I've been spending too much time with Angron"

"your brothers care for you a great deal, I never expected them to have such a reaction with you. They may not let you go" The emperor said moving to the window

"perhaps" Alistravia said following him "if I am still part of the imperium in two days time then so be it, but I would be more foolish not to try"

The emperor turned to her and smiled.

"If you go, will you come back one day?"

"I might, but the imperium will be very different by then. At least I imagine it will"

"It will be a great empire and you would be welcome back with open arms" The emperor said

Alistravia looked out into the ocean and remembered the storm the Eldar Farseer had told her of as she crushed the life out of the xenos.

" _A storm is coming, they will draw each others blood. The imperium will bleed like a wounded animal and the galaxy will burn"_

Initially she had thought nothing of it. A dying prophecy from a race unable to accept mankind's dominance but then as time had moved on and she had seen more of the galaxy and met more of her brothers she had seen how truly divided they were. Lorgar had not been the final piece of the puzzle but combined with her own rivalry with Sanguinius and a few of the others it had been enough. She could not see the future directly but both her heart and head told her to protect herself, her sons and the Estrellan people she had to leave. To wait out the storm. The imperium would change but what it would look like when she returned she could not foresee only that the great empire her father predicted would not exist, at least not how he wanted it too.

"I will arrange a way for you to contact me should the vote go my way"

"Good, now what has happened with Lorgar"

"he breached my security in the labs, I am concerned about him he reminds me of..." she stopped and looked at her father

"Lorgar is different but he is not him, however do not think me oblivious to his veneration. If I have to I will bring him into check"

The amphitheater that was being used for the counsel was vast and construction drones had been hard at work breaking down and redesigning the interior. Each primarch had a seat constructed specifically for them and designed to represent their legion. The legion and other banners for that primarch would hang above them and they were set in a semi circle around a central podium. Behind them were seats for their son's and the Lords of Terra. It had all been decorated in the white and gold of Estrella with the giant windows looking out upon the ocean beyond the dome. The emperor's chair was set behind the podium high up to look down on proceedings along with Malcador.

Perturabo had come to see the design, it was still early morning and a few last drones were crafting detail into the last of the great walls.

"can I help you my lord?" A lone captain with gray skin asked him

"just admiring Estrellan architecture" the primarch responded "Who made the designs for this amphitheater, Alis?"

The captain smiled and shook his head.

"mother knows how to design star ships and weapons well enough but she does not have an eye for this detail, I came up with plans"

"It is impressive captain...?"

"Gregory Haran, captain of the tenth my lord, Architecture is a hobby of mine"

"the tenth? You are of the drowned then?"

"yes my Lord" Gregory responded "that is why my skin appears gray, we spend our lives harvesting coral which hardens our skin. A side effect of living under the ocean"

"When this counsel is done I may ask Alistravia to loan you to me for a while. There is much I could teach you"

A couple of hours later and the amphitheater was full. The Lords of Terra had entered first, taking their seats flanked by guards and served by drones who passed out drinks. Different members of each legion had filed in next. Only a few most senior officers both human and astartes had been invited and each one had been kept in the dark until today. Many were asking each other questions as the first few primarchs filed in, they all wanted to know what was going on. Their were rumors of course, some of the sillier ones involved the breaking up of the imperium into smaller states or the arrival of a new child of the emperor. A few others spoke a new xenos threat too big for the imperium to deal with and the counsel was to decide how to respond, negotiate, surrender or fight. The prevailing theory however was that the emperor had finally decided remove the Mechanicum and navigator houses allowing Estrellan technology and method of travel to replace them and the counsel was the announcement of that move. As the last of the primarchs entered a gone rang and from an entrance high up the emperor appeared in his golden armor. Everyone was on one knee the instant the gong had sounded and they remained their until he had taken his seat.

"You may all be seated" The master of mankind said his voice filling the grand space

As people sat the emperor continued.

"I have called this counsel to decide a matter of utmost importance to the imperium, this counsel will last for one month then there will be a vote to decide on the issue by my sons, no one is allowed to abstain. That decision will be final and there will be no going back... for anyone"

"father" Horus's voice said in response "What is this issue we are to vote on?"

The emperor looked down to Alistravia.

"your sister will explain everything"

Alistravia waited till the echo of the emperors words had finished reverberating around the room before she stood, she could feel the eyes of her brothers and all those present follow her as she stepped down from her seat and walked to the central platform.

The main podium in the center was built around an old Estrellan design a short stand with a slanted plinth with a built in holo panel for control. The space between that plinth and Alistravia's seat was not great but as she stepped up and looked upon the great counsel she realized it had felt like a vast distance.

"Brothers, my lords...Father. I have spent much time thinking of how to do this, it has pained me greatly knowing what I ask will change everything you know but I ask because the future of the imperium is reliant upon it"

There were a few coughs and a bit of shuffling as she paused for a moment.

"you know of my technology, right now it is over a hundred years ahead of where the imperium and Mechanicum are and continues to improve with each passing month so I am asking for your understanding and to allow me to leave the imperium pass into voluntary exile"

Silence for a second then murmuring then the rage and shouting. Lords were debating each other while some of her brothers shouted at each other blaming or accusing them of being the catalyst.

"This is your doing gorgon" Angron raged "you and your closed minded ideals"

Perturabo shouted at Dorn and Curze blamed Sanguinius. Roboute debated Horus, the only person who stood silent was Magnus who starred at her intently. A knocking broke the arguments from the arbiter.

"Silence" the arbiters voice filled the room.

They had chosen a Governor who had never met any of the legion commanders, it made sense so that he would be unbiased.

Her brothers started to settle down and silence fell back over the hall.

"I know this is unusual" Alistravia continued "As father said at then there will be a vote to decide this issue but it is my job to make you all understand. My technology is a hundred years ahead now so imagine where I will be in ten years or twenty or a thousand... or ten thousand"

Each primarch had been given a signal rune they could press to indicate they had the floor. Ferrus pressed his without hesitation.

"We are all aware of your growing technology Alistravia, I may not agree with all you do but I would not see you leave simply because you are more advanced"

"Ferrus the more I advance the more you will all be left behind"

"is that a threat sister?" The lion said, his podium lighting up.

"No brother, a fact. You have all seen my new flagship, The Pequad. Soon all my ships will be upgraded to that standard and beyond"

Leaman's podium lit up and he stood.

"Alis, I feel there is more at work here than just advancing technology. I suggest you start from the beginning, where has this come from, I am sure we would all like to understand your desire"

"I agree" said the Lion

"And I" said Rogal

Then they all joined in each brother asking the same question, why.

The arbiter banged his hammer again silencing the room.

"honored arbiter" Russ said "I will not vote until a full explanation is given, I believe my brothers would agree with me on that stance"

The others all nodded and looked to Alistravia who was slightly annoyed. This wasn't how she expected it to go but maybe this would work to her benefit.

"Alistravia do you agree to this request?" The arbiter said

"If this is the desire of my brothers I do"

"so then Alis" Leaman said "start at the beginning"

Alistravia looked at all of them and sighed.

"The beginning? I suppose that's a question remembrances will try to answer in centuries to come. I could start from many places, when my pod pierced the oceans of Estrella, when I wiped out the last of the Kappa. When father came or perhaps when I first saw Terra" Alistravia looked at Leaman who stared back at her along with all her siblings "But I suppose the best place to start would be with us brother, because in many ways it truly began on that planet of storms..."

 **To be continued in part 1: A perfect storm**

 **The path to exile part 1: A Perfect Storm**

Prologue

Alistravia starred into the mirror, an hour was left before the counsel began and she had finally chose her dress for today's session. As she pulled up the white and gold dress she brushed her long black hair back so it fell down cascading like a waterfall of black oil, the lights of her quarters reflecting off it's surface.

Beauty was not a term often used in Estrellan society because science was at the heart of their civilization. No one cared about the looks of someone, only their intellect and research mattered and Estrellan's were careful about who they invited to live with them for that reason and their high level of genetic manipulation had made sure no one could be born with illness or be deformed.

The first time she had heard the word beauty it had been from her father. He had told her how beautiful she was and that should would be able to use that to sway worlds into compliance and she had. She remembered the worlds that offered no resistance. The people would look upon her as a vision of a perfect being and kneel before her pledging their allegiance to the her and the imperium.

Once Fulgrim had shown her a picture of what normal man considered the perfect woman, the picture was of a tall long legged woman with perfect curves and a perfectly sized pair of breasts. She wore a long dress that barley covered her figure, in fact one breast was almost completely revealed.

"Venus the old earth goddess of love" he had called her

In the picture she saw some resemblance, but she was no goddess and could not see the obsession with beauty that Fulgrim saw.

In the reflection of her mirror she could see the warrior of the maidens shield who stood in the corner of her quarters, never moving, always vigilant.

There was a knock at the door and Sankara walked in as she turned from the mirror.

"are you ready mother?"

"I hope so" she replied "I hope so"

 **Storm breakers**

The beach was a complete mess of tank traps and trenches. Artillery from whirlwinds and other batteries rained down as the storm raged around the advancing sea devils who charged out of the ocean firing at what targets they could see.

Gerik Thou captain of the sixth dived into cover behind the wreckage of an enemy rhino. A few other marines joined him as bolter shells rained down on them from the outer walls of the fortress.

Captain rebus of the seventh slid into the cover next to him as mortar shells impacted close by.

"you would not think that we were once allies" he shouted over the vox

"like mother and Lord Russ said, it's best to not think about it"

And that is what had been said just hours before, it had been easy to secure the space around the planet of storms. Empty ships littered the sky's as the space wolves and sea devils fleets had arrived. There was some confusion at first as only the XI fleet stood between them and the planet, it wouldn't be till later that the truth would emerge. The eleventh had massacred their own civilian population and planetary defense forces in their attempt to push human evolution forward.

Billions were dead not just on their home-world but on many other worlds they had conquered for the emperor. It had been sheer luck a task force of sea devils led by Sankara had run across refuges perused by the eleventh. They had told the whole imperium of the horrors of what the storm lord had done and initially it had been decided he would be brought back to Terra to answer for his crimes but that had changed when mother had received a secret communique from the first lord.

"The island is a massive fortress with multiple choke points and thousands of defenders who were once your allies, but no more is that the truth" lord Russ had told them

The battle to capture the rest of the planet had proven that, while the storm lord had retreated to his island fortress his sons had, with a little will, defended every inch of ground. Without a civilian population to protect they had no qualms in using every weapon at their disposal but they were no match for the wolves who ferocity and rage had engulfed them. Supported by the sea devils and several battalions of imperial guard they were unstoppable. Until they reached the ocean.

"I thought all canines could swim?" Alistravia had teased Russ

"swimming a short distance is one thing Alis but crossing and entire ocean is your specialty not mine" he had growled in response

And so that is what they had done. Marching along the ocean floor until reaching the island. Aircraft had tried but the storm lords storm shield had prevented troops from landing so it came down to the sea devils to to establish a beach head but that was proving rather difficult.

Another barrage from a whirlwind brought Gerik out from his thoughts and he took a quick peak over the wrecked rhino. The artillery was firing from a pit behind a section of walls covered by platforms with figures of bronze and silver manning them. What was only a few hundred meters separated them but it looked like a thousand miles from where he looked. About half way there were some trenches that offered better cover than the ruined APC.

"we need to close that gap" Rebus said as more sea devils emerged and attempted to push forward

Gerik spotted the loping figure of a dreadnought and had an idea

"Kelsey we need you by this rhino" he voxed and the contemptor stomped over as small arms pinged off his armor

" _what do you require brother"_ he said through his vox

"I want you to push this wreckage up to those trenches, we will cover you"

"Gerik that's insane" rebus said as Kelsey grabbed hold of the APC "I love it"

"Alright target any lass guns or rocket launchers, on three...one... two... three..."

Kelsey pushed on the wreck and it began to move forward, slowly at first but gaining speed. As other sea devils realized what was happening they took aim at the enemy space marines now targeting the dreadnought and without needing orders they sent hundreds of bolter rounds suppressing the opposing astartes. Gerik saw one stand up with a rocket launcher but one of the snipers further down the beach removed his head before he could take aim. As the trench neared space marines in bronze and silver started firing from the trench but several of the sea devils following Gerik spat grenades from their launchers into the trench and the sound of explosions silenced the return fire. As they reached the trench Gerik flipped the switch on his power sword and dived in coming up to meet an enemy astartes head on cutting his bolter from his hands and his head from his body before he could react.

More sea devils poured into the trench blasting and stabbing as the opposing astartes tried to defend but these were not imperial fists. Defense had always been the elevenths weakness and now despite their lighting assault strikes they could not handle being on the defensive side of a fight.

Gerik cut down more of the bronze and silver space marines trying to forget at one time they fought together, there were none here he recognized. Rumor had it that the storm lord had killed those of his sons who opposed his insane plans, another rumor said they had fled and joined another legion but it was unlikely the truth would ever really be known.

The trenches were long and winding and several sea devils fell to well placed ambushes or booby traps but the majority of their forces were now marching up the beach and deeper into the trench unopposed as light tanks equipped with quad cannons emerged from the ocean spitting fire from their quad repeater guns into the defensive walls. Gerik found Kelsey pounding on a door, he had almost smashed it through as he arrived.

" _stand clear brother, I detect multiple enemy signatures on the other side"_ the dreadnought said as he pulled the door free and then threw it in sending the space marine with a multi melta into the wall before he could do any damage to Kelsey.

The intrusion program the auspex researchers had designed made it easy to track enemy astartes and know almost their exact location. There were ways to block it and it wasn't perfect but it prevented stupid losses at the hands of well placed enemy marines most of the time. 

The part of the trench Kelsey had broke through to opened up into a sunken pit where they could see the three whirlwinds shooting from.

Kelsey charged out and smashed into the first whirlwinds flank tearing open it's armor with his power drill before using his claw to rip out the crew inside. Bolter fire shot out at him as the bronze and silver warriors tried to stop him but they were gunned down by warriors from the sixth and seventh as they attacked.

Ahead of him Gerik could see the entrance to this end of the fortress where several squads of enemy astartes were hunkered into trenches. Already taking pot shots at the sea devils with their massive shock cannons.

"The battle plan is this" Mother started as she looked over at Gerik "Kyros will take the first, second, third and two armor companies west and attack the main beach head on, Gregory and Tai will attack from the north and attempt to take the docks and hanger bays which will hopefully distract enough of the storm lords sons that they will leave the south beach lightly defended which is where you and Rebus will move in and attempt to take the storm shield offline"

"what about the wolves?" Kyros asked

"Myself and a several companies will land as soon as the shield is offline" Lord Russ said as she he examined the holo image

"and where will you be mother?" Gerik asked

"In order to complete the task I have been given by the first lord I will need to be somewhere away from the main battle and in order for me to be successful I need that shield gone"

"rebus let's clear out those trenches and then get inside" Gerik voxed

"affirmative" The young captain responded

Rebus was the youngest captain in the legion, in fact he maybe be the youngest of any legion, he had worked his way up to Sargent with his gun ho attitude and reasonable tactical thinking. When the original captain of the seventh had been killed in an ork ambush he had rallied the entire company and beaten back the green skinned brutes.

Kyros had questioned mothers decision to make him captain at first and although he still had that gun ho attitude he knew how to temper that into handling his company like a seasoned veteran.

"I will flank left and try to draw as much fire as I can while you get close with Kelsey and take them out"

Gerik nodded as the seventh organized and began a feint attack on the far left on the enemy trenches. The distraction worked long enough for Gerik to get into position and charge straight down the middle taking the opposing astartes by surprise as the sixth stormed into the trenches and cut the enemy down.

As more of the bronze and silver warriors fell it became clear that either the distraction by the other sea devils companies had worked or their heart was not in this fight.

"this is too easy brother" Gerik said as rebus approached

"I agree, it's like they have just given up. They used to fight with such valor... Gerik this is not what I pictured my first campaign to be... I hope we never have to fight our own again"

Gerik placed his hand on the young captains shoulder.

"me too brother"

The structure before them was a housing for the mechanical works that powered the storm shield and was sealed with a solid door thicker than the hull of a standard imperial star ship. Kelsey banged on it with his power drill to no avail as the giant door barley took a scratch.

"First captain we have reached the fortress entrance but are unable to gain access"

there was static for a minute before Kyros responded.

"I am a bit busy here Gerik, what do you expect me to do about it?"

Gerik could just about here the sound of mass bolter fire on over the vox.

"I need to borrow your artillery" Gerik said in response

"Do what you need" Kyros shouted back as a large explosion went off and then the vox ended

Gerik searched through the vox lines until he found the one he needed and opened a Vox line.

"This is Captain Gerik Thou of the sixth, I need particle strike at these coordinates"  
"Understood captain" Came the response "Please hold while we move into strike position"

"Alright all units get back from the door" Gerik shouted

As the seventh and sixth began to fall back from the door Gerik knew underwater close to the beach three particle winds would be re-positioning themselves, they bore the same chassis as a whirlwind but mother had removed their vengeance launcher, added a new drive mechanism and placed a particle beam cannon on the back that could shoot an arching beam of high energy particles that was far more effective than the missiles standard whirlwinds used. As with all technology she had offered to share this with the Mechanicum but they had refused saying she had mutilated the machine spirits in the whirlwinds.

Gerik laughed at the idea of spirits living in machines, artificial inelegance lived within machines but not ghostly spirits.

"Captain we are ready to fire on your command" the tank group commander voxed

"We are clear, you may fire at will"

There was no response but then after a minute from the direction of the beach three golden beams shot into the air, first they seamed to go straight up but then they began to arch over and shoot down towards the door. In anticipation every space marine visor switched modes so their vision would be protected from the blinding flash that would come from the impact and it was blinding.

Unlike rockets or the heavy artillery used by the Iron warriors particle beams made little to no sound on impact and most of the noise came from the crumbling doors as the particle beams burnt them away like they were a flame and the doors were ice.

What seamed to last an age only took a few seconds and the particle beams stopped leaving a massive hole where the two doors to the structure once stood, the walls they had been attached to had also been

damaged but as a result of the particle beams those pieces that had been torn free had been disintegrated.

The sea devils wasted no time in moving through the disintegrated doorway, no enemy legionaries stood to oppose them as they entered the main chamber.

The large central room housed a large group of six spheres with lightning sparking around each one dancing from sphere to sphere then as it hit the central mechanism, a large cylinder projected a beam that shot up into the air creating the conditions for the large hurricane surrounding the island creating a shield of sorts.

"Secure the room" Gerik said as a tech-marine name Sylph made his way to the control unit connected to the mechanism.

"I am surprised mother isn't here to see this" rebus said as he walked around the central core

"This technology while impressive is a little beneath us captain" Sylph said as his servo arms began taking apart the control panels

"How Long?" Gerik asked the tech-marine

"A few minutes assuming they haven't booby trapped it"

The tech-marine was about to say something else as bolter fire cut him off.

From a door on the far side a flood of bronze and silver warriors stormed in, many were cut down by heavy bolters set up by devastators but more made it through the other entrances and a mixture of close and ranged combat broke out around the room.

"Kelsey protect Sylph, all other units engage"

Gerik charged ahead taking down several of the enemy astartes as he went, rebus was flanking a group that had tried to move in on the devastators as they let loose thousands of bolter rounds into the wave of bronze and silver warriors.

In the midst of the enemy Gerik spotted a captain wielding a thunder-sword and pushing his troops forward, he was rather tall and well built but looked out of place with the sword and it was clear it was not a weapon he was used to as Gerik charged through his company cutting down the storm lords sons, Rebus was right there was no fight in them.

It was almost like they knew how futile this was and could no longer be bothered to defend themselves. Perhaps they knew the mistakes their lord had made, perhaps they saw the evils they committed and threw themselves at the sea devils in one last sacrifice in an attempt to atone for their sins.

He reached the enemy captain who swung his sword high at Gerik who rolled under it and spun around. To his surprise the enemy captain parried Gerik's attempt at a quick kill and thrust back but Gerik had learned much from the Lucius of the Emperors children and dodged the blow easily before coming around and running his blade across the back of the enemy captain who yelped as Gerik's power sword bit into his flesh.

He spun round to attack back but Gerik had no time to waste with such a poorly trained opponent and drove his power sword through the bronze breast plate of the captain then yanking it free and then decapitating the legionary.

The rest of the battle didn't last long as the storm lords sons simply allowed themselves to be gunned or hacked down.

A few braver enemy astartes had tried to get at sylph but Kelsey had crushed them as they approached.

"I just don't get it Gerik, they defend their positions but there's no heart in their defense at all" Rebus said approaching the console where Gerik stood with Sylph.

"It makes you wonder how many of them truly believed in the storm lords plan"

"Gerik status" Kyros cut in

"We are at the storm shield now and are attempting to disable it, stand by"

Sylph was ripping out large circuits and throwing them away

"Ok I just need to send a power surge through the system and without these breakers" he indicated the mess on the floor "it should shut down the machine"

"do it" Gerik said

Sylph pulled a small machine from the back of his harness and attached it.

"here we go" he said pushing the controls of the device

A large buzzing emitted from the device before it sent a massive power surge through the system, the first sphere simply cracked and it's shroud of lighting became less prominent as the power surge increased in magnitude shattering the second and third spheres.

The cylinder creaked as the power surge ran through it blowing out connecting power cables and circuitry, the last three spheres cracked open revealing the mechanical devices inside to be burnt out like a nuclear fire had hit them head on.

"storm shield is now off line" Sylph said as he began gathering his other equipment

Gerik ran out side followed by rebus, the swirling winds and crackling thunder of the shield had begun to dissipate and the sun began to shine through the dark clouds as they dissolved.

"Lord Russ we have disabled the shield, you may approach when ready"

The storm Lord watched as the storm shield dissipated, his sons could of stopped the sea devils attack he knew that but he had seen that they gave into the warriors of the second easily with little resistance.

Behind him his equerry walked in flanked by several terminators.

"It is over father, we have lost"

"what did you say to them gene, did you tell them I was a monster or some great evil? You once believed in me and that is why when the culling began you were spared" The storm Lord said turning away from the massive window to face his sons

"I did and I was wrong, you were wrong. I should of listened to marabous and stopped you when I had the chance and there is still a chance so I told my brothers to atone for their sins and let their lives be that atonement. It is over and you must agree to surrender to the wolf king"

"I am disappointed in you my son, you had potential to be my successor but I see now you are a traitor just a marabous and the others were"

"No father it is you and I that are the traitors... to our own people, I do not know what happened to you that day your ship got lost in the maelstrom but it changed you" Tears formed in the equerry's eyes as he raised his plasma gun "I am asking you one last time father, surrender"

"I can not do that my son"

The storm lord was too fast for the terminators who barley had chance to shoot off a few rounds before their father was cutting them down. The equerry watched, slowly backing away as his father approached him after discarding the severed head of a terminator.

"Let me make it quick my son"

Gene let off a plasma burst but in his panic it went wide and hit a legion banner.

His father reached out to grab him and gene stared directly into his fathers eyes.

"STOP BROTHER!" a loud voice said drawing the storm lords attention "No more of your sons need die today, this rebellion is over"

Leaman Russ stood in the door way with his weapons drawn.

"so father sends a dog to bring me down does he, do you not feel a twinge of guilt for all the lives you have taken today"

"Do you for all those you took, you killed your loyal sons and the civilian populations of four worlds so do not lecture me on guilt when yours should be greater" Russ said stepping into the center of the room

"those sons could not understand the wisdom I gave to them and needed to be removed but now I see none of them truly understand my works" The storm lord said as he powered his shock staff while glancing over at Gene

"There is no need for us to fight brother, let go of your anger and hatred. father can help you see sense"

"How blind you are, father is the very cause of my anguish" the storm lord said as he charged into Leaman.

Intermission

"I am sorry Alis but I fail to see how this has anything to do with your request for exile" Lorgar said interrupting her

"Perhaps if you let me Finnish you would find out" She responded

"I do somewhat agree with Lorgar" Horus said "I do not yet see the relevance this battle has on your request"

"As I said if you allow me to continue that will hopefully become apparent"

"we have been in this chamber for hours Alistravia, perhaps a break is in order" Roboute interjected "While I am eager to hear the end of this story I must ask the arbiter for a recess so we may have time to gather our thoughts, plus not all of us here can go without nourishment for this long" He continued indicating the Lords of Terra

"I will grant recess if all is in agreement" the arbiter said from his position just below the emperor

Green lights came on as each primarch indicated agreement, even Alistravia agreed. It would give her time to rest up ready for the next half of her tale.

"We will reconvene in two hours" The arbiter stated before banging his hammer

Atlantis was the largest of the underwater cities on the ocean world of Estrella, it stretched from the golden reef fields that covered the northern pole all the way to the equatorial line over ten thousand miles away, it was a hub of activity and the streets were filled with people going about their daily lives. When Alistravia had been a young child recently adopted by the man and woman who found her pod she had marveled at the idea of being able to one day travel and see the other cities of the oceanic world but now the simplicity of that travel bored her somewhat.

Visitors who came to the world always came to this city first as it housed the star port and daily ships would come and go. Most were simply exchanging goods with the space station Alistravia had designed called the "Nantucket" which received goods from the other Estrellan colonies as well as some imperial resources that Estrella could not produce it's self.

Most elements and ore types could be artificially created on Estrella giving them an endless supply of the majority of resources but there was a few that could not be replicated in a lab and had to be mined and harvested the old fashioned way, all these elements were processed in the western part of the city away from the more heavily populated districts such as the central square that was the main area for commerce, Estrellan's did not use any form of money. They would simply ask for what they needed and it would be provided.

Alistravia sat at a table on a balcony of a cafe one the main concourse just north of the square, the owner had greeted her and taken her order. People had of course recognized her and bowed their head slightly but in Estrellan society people rarely acknowledged rank and so their had been no big fanfare on her coming to this little shop.

Two terminators stood away from the table as she drank, the owner approached as he moved around following the drone that was wiping down tables.

"Everything to your liking Arch-Invetress?"

"You never disappoint tel-kine"

The owner went to move away but the shadow of a giant fell across him.

"Your strongest drink" The Lion said as the barman slightly shaking nodded and moved off

"Funny, I was expecting Leaman" Alis said as he sat down opposite her

"Nothing is funny about this Alis, do you have an idea how angry some of us are about your request. Do you honestly think we will let you leave just because you think your better than us"

"I have never stated I am better than any of you" She responded as the barman placed a drink down in front of the Lion "But my technology is and how long do you think it will be before someone else feels threatened by that"

"The rebel Mechanicum are gone and no longer pose any threat, the current fabricator general has quelled all dissent"

"I am not talking about the Mechanicum... Do you really think father will allow me to advance so far beyond him he can not control me?"

The Lion's eyes narrowed.

"You will have to come up with a better lie than that if you wish to convince me to let you go" the lion finished by taking a large gulp of his drink

"Then maybe you should consider asking the watchers of Caliban for their opinion" Alistravia said after taking a sip of her own

"Your relationship with the watchers confuses me sister, they do not appear to just anyone. What did you do to gain their interest"

"As I said, ask them their opinion" she said as she stood "we should be heading back, the afternoon secession is about to begin"

Alistravia had already taken her place behind the podium as the last of the Lords entered. Her brothers had made their way back quickly and were already seated when she entered.

"This session is now resumed" the arbiters voiced said

"Before you continue Alis" Horus spoke "I would like to know how you plan to leave the imperium, this world has a population of forty two billion. While that is a lot less than most worlds it is still a lot to evacuate and move, it could take you many years"

"It will take no more than three days to evacuate all the colonies and bring their populations here, after that we will leave"

"How" Horus stated again "You can not move a planet"

"you are right brother a planet can not move but Estrella is not a planet... it is a star-ship"

There was shock at this revelation, gasps and murmurings filled the space where the Lords sat.

"Forgive me sister" The Khan said standing up "But this notion is laughable"

"You may laugh all you wish, when the descendants of my people left Terra when it was still known as earth it was in a small science vessel but as their knowledge and population grew they expanded that ship but with that expansion came the need for a greater power supply and they found it in the star-burst nebula... Dark matter"

Silence filled Alistravia's pause and she continued knowing she had their attention.

"But dark matter generates a lot of heat and while a star-ship can cool the small amount needed to power it with something as massive as what the Estrellan's had built they needed a way to cool it forever so they partly drained oceans from thousands of worlds including many of your own and used their knowledge to build a whole oceanic planet around their original ship which became the housing for the dark matter core. They had planed to use it to explore every inch of the galaxy and eventually beyond but then the cataclysm came, the engine was damaged as sub space was torn apart and those who knew how to fix it died from the radiation leaks. Overtime Estrella's auto repair system fixed the leaks and life began to thrive again but it wasn't till I arrived and found the planet core could the engine be repaired"

The room was silent and no one spoke for a few moments.

"Father did you know of this?" Sanguinius asked

"Alistravia told me of this many years ago when I first came here, it is one of the reasons we do not allow the Mechanicum to be present on this world"

"May I get back to my original story now?" she asked looking out at her brothers who each nodded "Now where was I... ah yes Leaman had just begun fighting our former brother"

The Neptune's eye

The impact of two primarchs colliding sent a force wave of air across the room knocking over display cases and sending papers attached to walls flying. The room shook as their combined strength seamed to test the walls of the very fabric of reality as the quick strikes of the storm lord hit Leaman's armor in quick succession tearing chunks out as the Wolf king parried and hit back with his sword and axe. The Storm Lord was much faster than Russ but the Wolf King was far stronger when it came to raw power and the early advantage of speed was soon lost to the storm lord who found himself defending far more than he needed too.

To Gene it was a sight he would never forget, two of the emperors sons fighting. He had seen them train together before and test their strength in little brotherly competitions but that's when it hit the equerry, those were sea devils out side not space wolves so if Lord Russ was here then where was the water maiden and sister to lord Russ and his father, Alistravia.

Russ was pounding hard on the Storm Lords chest armor with the hilt of his sword and it was clear the Wolf King did not want to kill his brother however the Storm Lord did not return the feeling as he smashed his shock staff hard into the weakest points he could find in the Wolf Kings chest plate.

Leaman forced the Storm Lord into the center of the room and they exchanged blows for several minutes before pulling apart.

"So father sent you here to kill me then?"

"No brother... not at first...but you have left us no choice"

"then why are you here" The storm Lord growled

"Because Alis needed me to be"

Gene didn't see it but his father with his greater enhanced vision did, a small flash in the distance just beyond the horizon followed by a small object traveling at incredible speeds. The Storm Lord dropped his staff and turned to face the large window that allowed light into the room, he walked as close as he could to the glass with his arms open.

"Clever girl"

The Storm Lords Last words had no relevance and would not be remembered as the shot penetrated the glass window and then drilled into his chest through his ornate metal Brest plate, inside it spun faster sending thousands of smaller bullets through his body.

Minutes previous

The elderly tree sat on the coast line that pointed out towards the Storm Lords isle. In the distance a storm could be seen brought on by the storm shield that protected the island.

Gigas stood beside a storm bird with a full company and the maidens shield as Alistravia climbed the old tree, the very symbol of her brothers legion.

She scaled it quickly and reached the top with little effort unhooking first the bag she had carried with her down to the planet and second the "Neptune's eye". A sniper rifle given to Alistravia by the emperor. It was a large rifle with strange ornate designs that did not seam to affect it's balance or aim in any way and it had become one of her favorite weapons to use often supporting her sons assaults with a deadly reach as it's range far exceeded any other rifle she had.

It's range was needed here, to make the shot she intended to take she had to be able to fire over a huge distance or be close to her target and Russ had refused that.

"You should stay away from the fighting, he is too fast for you and will not give you chance" Leaman had said when Alistravia had told him of the new orders

"I would rather look him in the yes when I kill him Leaman" she had responded

"This decision to take our brothers life concerns me Alis, he should be given a fair chance to explain himself"

"We both saw the atrocities he committed, reason is lost on him now. I do not not like this either but you know in your heart he can not be given a chance to spread this destruction"

Leaman had looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"I may not agree with the decision but I do understand it"

The tree was the perfect vantage point and as she heard Gerik's voice confirm the storm shield had been disable she looked out through the scope of the rife. She could make out the storm shield fading and just beyond that as she zoomed further a large fortress. As a Grey storm bird descended she located her brother. He was talking with the son who had contacted them as they approached the planet.

She zoomed further in towards the window, the storm lord was stood slightly away and at the wrong angle to make the shot.

She watched as the storm lord killed a group of terminators before turning on his equerry then Leaman came in and a battle ensued. Both the storm lord and Russ moving away from the window as they fought.

"Bring him back to the window" Alistravia said under her breath as she pulled a custom bullet from her bag and loaded it into the rifle.

He did a moment later and then the two fighting brothers parted.

Alistravia waited till the storm lord had exchanged a few words and when he shifted ever so slightly she pulled the trigger, the shot leaving the rifle with the sound less recoil of a killing blow.

"You have new orders Alistravia" The first Lord said via his hologram

"What is it that you want me to do" Alistravia asked curious as to why the first lord had opened communication so close to their target

"It has been decided that the eleventh primarch must be executed for his actions" Malcador said bluntly

"I thought this whole task force was designated with bringing him in to answer for his crimes, not be an execution force?!" Alistravia said surprised at the new order

"Given his atrocities and his now clearly damaged mind an assessment has been made that any trial would simply allow him to spread his dissent"

Alistravia became annoyed at the last remark and paced around the hologram.

"None of us have spoken with him, all we have is hear say and rumor with no clear picture as to what as actually occurred so to decide his fate so callously feels wrong"

"the emperor has made his decision Alistravia and you and Leaman must comply"

"and if we don't?" she responded meeting the gaze of the hologram

The hologram of Malcador growled at her before pointing a finger.

"This decision has not been taken lightly, the emperor has been considering this since it began and has finally come to a decision. I can assure you it was not easy for him"

"You realize Leaman will not likely agree to this course of action"

Malcador nodded.

"We are more that aware that Lord Russ will have objections similar or greater than your own which is why I contacted you" The Hologram paused for a moment "the Storm Lord must be terminated"

"I will have to tell him, I can not just kill a brother without reason"

"The emperor will gladly speak to Leaman about this decision when it is done but not before"

The storm Lord had fallen to his knees, blood poured from his mouth and nose unable to clot with so many of his organs shredded by Alistravia's shot fragmenting inside his body. Leaman Russ approached him from the front and with what little strength he had left the Storm Lord razed his head.

"Brother I'm sorry but this was not my decision"

With a sweep of his sword Russ took the Storm Lords head and his body fell forward.

There was nothing but silence for almost an hour until Gene approached and stood over his dead father.

"I failed... I should of stood against him... but I was too much of a coward"

Leaman looked down of the legionary with understanding.

"We all failed... even the emperor failed in a way... perhaps lessons will be learned from this and we can grow as a race"

Gene looked up at the bloodied face of the Wolf King

"My Lord... please end my life"

Leaman was taken back by the request and walked over to him raising his sword but no death came for Gene as Russ threw his sword to the ground.

"No I will not"

"Why?"

"Because the only way for you to learn is to look up on the corpse of your father and understand this is the end for all traitors"

"I sided with him, helped him. My life his forfeit too" The Equerry pleaded

"but you saw right before the end, convinced your brothers to die with dignity instead of dyeing for a lost cause. I have killed my brother and a friend today... no more life will I take"

Leaman walked out towards the exit of the room as Alistravia came in with an escort of space wolves and sea devils. The Wolf King stopped in front of her.

"We should at least give him the dignity if a proper burial, under the tree"

Alistravia nodded and the Wolf King moved past taking the space wolves with him.

Gene was knelt by his father as she approached, he stood to bow but she waved him away.

"Only you remain?" she asked looking over the body

"I am the last Storm ranger, everyone else is gone"

"the first Lord is starting a new legion made of displaced warriors, those who no longer fit in their respective legions for one reason or another and he has requested any survivors to join this new legion on Titan"

gene stood and then ripped of his shoulder guard bearing his legions symbol

"I do not deserve to be part of any legion no matter it's members"

"None of those astartes do. Which is why they have found a reason for being with the first lord"

"I would prefer to die!" Gene shouted at Alistravia

"Then you will do it as all astartes do... in service to the emperor, as a part of Malcador's little project"

"and if I refuse, will you kill me?"

Alistravia took a deep breath and then moved so quickly Gene could barley react as she picked him up like a child's doll and threw him across the room. He rolled across the floor hearing ribs snap at each impact but his expectation of death was not achieved as Alistravia came over followed by her guard. She placed one foot on his chest plate and applied a little pressure.

"I will not take your life" Alistravia growled as the pressure she applied began cracking the breast plate "You will go back to titan and earn your death is that understood"

Gene could not vocally respond as the pressure from Alistravia's foot meant he could barley breathe but he nodded and she took her foot away allowing him to gasp and return the air to his lungs.

"An apothecary will see to your wounds and then you will be placed on a ship back to the Terran system"

Gene was helped up by Alistravia who then pointed towards an apothecary stood by the door.

"see that he is looked after"

"yes mother" the apothecary responded as he led gene out

The grave by the tree was covered with it's final layer of dirt and the drone flew back into the waiting storm bird as Leaman Russ and Alistravia Tempera looked upon the ground that now held the body of their brother.

"I wonder how history will remember this event" Leaman said as he looked upon the grave

"It won't, at least not how it should" Alistravia responded kicking a small stone "Father will likely have all trace of his existence removed or locked away"

"How are we supposed to learn from our mistakes if we simply erase them" Leaman spoke softly trying to keep a respectful volume

"I agree brother but unfortunately I don't run the imperium... I just work in it"

Leaman razed his eyes to look out over the ocean towards the island fortress.

"I still do not understand what drove him to such madness" he turned to Alistravia who's eyes were still on the grave "you must of studied that realm at some point Alis, surely you have some explanation?"

Alistravia turned to face her brother looking up at him as she did with them all. She had researched the layer of subspace she called the warp, she refused to travel through it because she knew what lived there. Xenos made of pure energy with power far beyond that of the mortal realm, she had seen them once when she first experimented with warp travel but after monsters had poured through the rift killing hundreds she sealed it and developed wormhole technology instead. She had told her father all this and he had insisted warp travel was safe but she wished to stick to her own technology and he respected that asking only she never tell her brothers the full truth of the warp. Many times in the past her brothers had asked her for knowledge on the warp, all of them except Magnus because he already knew.

"It is difficult as that realm is not reality as we know it, we are such a small corporeal species and are not capable of understanding such realms of chaos so it stands to reason that prolonged exposure could cause a human mind to become warped... I doubt even a primarch is immune to such forces but as long as you have Geller fields you will be safe"

"So this could happen again?"

Alistravia nodded at Leaman's remark

"we're only human brother"

Aftermath

The hall was silent as Alistravia looked around at the stone faces of her brothers, Russ was staring a hole right through her and simply shook his head.

"This proves nothing Alistravia. It only stands as a warning for those who lose their way"

"I agree Leaman" Lorgar said leaning forward on his stand "and as for your assessment that we are only human, surely you mean to say we have the same flaws as a human because look at us sister, look at father... we are beyond human"

"Lorgar if we talk about our enhancements then yes we are more than a standard human being but we are still part of the same race and can still fall to the same vice's and emotions... anger, revenge, hate and love are just as much a part of us as they are all members of the imperium. Only the Mechanicum would dare to say they are above such concepts... but for some even that would be a lie"

"I agree with you sister" Mortarion spoke after taking a wheezing breath "no one not even Fulgrim is perfect"

"The need to seek perfection is what drives me Mortarion, I am sorry if that disturbs you" The Phoenician shouted

"There is no perfection brother when we are so imperfect" Mortarion responded

"YOU MIGHT BE BUT THE REST OF US..." the knocking from the arbiter cut Fulgrim off

"Lord Fulgrim I ask you to keep your emotions in check"

Fulgrim straightened himself up and nodded.

"my apologies arbiter... it won't happen again"

Alistravia waited for the tension to clear for a moment.

"You asked me to start at the beginning but where truly do I start... I choose this point to be an example of how different we all are as siblings but it would seam that I choose poorly"

Horus's light lit up and he stood

"Perhaps Alistravia tomorrow you can enlighten us more but for now I think this session should be brought to a close if father and the arbiter agrees"

The emperor simply nodded and the arbiter took that as a cue to bang his cudgel.

"very well today's session is over, we will reconvene tomorrow"

Epilogue

 **Estrella – unexplored sea trench, final day of the Kappa war – 15 years before legion founding**

It was black not dark. Every rock. Every piece of coral. Every fish, it was all black. The light beams from the twenty elite warriors of Estrella's recently reformed army provided barley enough illumination to see the walls of the deep trench. Sealed in their armor they could just about make out the lights of Alistravia`s command ship the "Stingray" blinking every so often. But the huge shadow it cast was not the cause of the pitch black trench. That came from the oil spewers the Kappa had enslaved. Giant starfish that spewed a black liquid that painted the walls with their oily defense measure when pain was applied to them. At the beginning of the war the Kappa had used only a few of these but as the war went against them and especially after the reformation of Estrella's armies they were used in mass numbers to slow down the Estrellan's pursuit and hide their bases. It hadn't worked. Alistravia early on in the war liberated many marine biologists and they helped her find a way to counter act the oil spewers. This solution unfortunately meant the deaths of these noble creatures but many of their young had been rescued and they remained free. Kept in a conservation hold while efforts were made to help them reproduce and revive there species.

LT colonel Kyros held his hand up and the march forward stopped.

"Mam there is something ahead of us but the oil has become toxic. We can not go any further"

" _Understood"_ Alistravia`s voice came back _"We have armed a torpedo, proceed in deploying the target beacon"_

Kyros signaled to a corporal who moved forward carrying personal torpedo launcher but instead of one of the many torpedoes he carried on his back he pulled a small pad from his waist and slid it into the launcher. Kyros pointed straight ahead and the corporal lined up his shot and fired. The trail of bubbles from the propellant shot off carrying the pad deep into the black oil and a few moments passed before a the sound of the pad attaching to rock was heard.

"Beacon is ready and online" Kyros said seeing the beacons broadcast signal come through

There was no answer from Alistravia. Instead there was a boom and the sound of water parting at a rapid rate as the torpedo slid out of the launch tube from the Stingray and shot down towards the beacons location. It disappeared into the oil and then there was a flash as a new clear substance began to wash away the black oil. The toxin was taken from a small species of squid that had the ability to counter act the oil from the starfish. Before the Kappa arrived the two were part of the grand balance in Estrella's vast Eco system but the Kappa had no concern for nature and had upset that balance so much the science guilds had needed to shift all their resources to cleansing the ocean and resetting the natural balance and it was starting to work. Coral regrew and could be harvested again as well as the natural green color of the ocean had been restored and once again the Estrellan's could go outside and explore. As the black parted the trench was revealed.

Like always the black oil had killed off most of the life within the trench. Only those species of fish that naturally lived with and fed off the giant starfish had survived but now they died as the counter toxin spread over the trench. In these last few months with the Kappa almost eliminated many an argument had been had about the use of this weapon on the council because of the damage it posed to marine life but the science guild and Alistravia had shown them that this was the only way deal with the oil and terminate the last of the Kappa.

The two giant starfish pinned to side of the walls so they would constantly produce the oil died last as the oil finally dissipated.

The trench was wider than it had appeared with smooth sides and the floor looked almost man made like a ramp going down as if towards an entrance and as Kyros looked down the trench there was indeed a door. He marched the unit towards it slowly, it was not unknown for the Kappa to leave booby traps but nothing happened which was more suspicious. Like most doors on Estella it was an airlock but this one although having Estrellan markings was of a very different deign. The outer door was open and inside Kyros could make out the bodies of two dead Kappa, energy beam marks scored their many limbs.

"Are you seeing this Mam" He voxed

" _Indeed I am, that is not Kappa technology. It looks almost Estrellan but far older and more advanced"_ There was silence for a moment before Alistravia continued _"Secure the area beyond the airlock and prepare for my arrival"_

"Mam I advise against that we don't know what the Kappa were doing here and..."

" _Your advice is noted and appreciated as always Colonel but I have my personal guard and your brother. Plus twenty of Estrellan's most elite so I am certain I will be well protected"_

Kyros did wonder why he had even tried to argue. Since the first day he had met Alistravia she had been one to take risks and while it was dangerous to have your leader so exposed to the enemy as she had been at times he could not doubt her presence inspired valor. Something about her voice made him feel powerful and strong. He felt safe like he had as a child when his mother would take him in her arms and sing him a song before she had been taken and tortured to death by the Kappa. Alistravia had given him his revenge and so much more. So he owed her his allegiance until the day he died.

There was room inside for all twenty of the elite shock troops he commanded and once they were all inside he moved to the console on the wall.

"Sir" A voice interrupted him

The trooper was a young medical support soldier called Nev who Kyros had hung out with as a youth along with his brother who was still in basic training.

"What is it private?"

"The wounds on the bodies of the Kappa bare an energy signature similar to our own energy rifles. In fact if it wasn't for the knowledge that no ones been on this part of the planet for over a thousand years I'd say it was our own who did this" Nev said as the last of the Kappa bodies was disintegrated

"Interesting, Vex are there any Estrellan life signs beyond the door"

The little floating auto-matron de-cloaked above the soldiers, it's little arms extending one with a heavy laser cannon the other with a scanning device.

" _My apologies LT colonel but I am unable to scan beyond the door however the power signature running through these conduits is identical to our own"_

A panel bellow the console had been ripped off and the Kappa had clearly hot wired the door to open it but the device they used was no longer working so Kyros called an engineer forward to re-link the original wires. As the engineer reconnected the wires a beacon started blaring and a voice echoed through the chamber as the outer doors closed and the ocean was drained.

" _ **Intruder alert beginning termin..."**_ The voice cut off and a scan beam passed over them _**"Human life signs detected, standing down lethal response"**_

The beacon stopped and the inner doors opened. Inside lights lit up the open space and Kyros was shocked at what he saw. A battle had taken place between the last of the Kappa and auto-matron constructs. The Kappa were all dead along with two of the constructs but two more, damaged but undergoing repair from small drones not unlike the ones used in Estrellan repair facilities stood in front of a large door. The constructs made no moves and stood silent as the drones worked on them. A grand door behind the constructs was untouched. One of the Kappa had clearly been trying to hot wire this door as they had the airlock but had been blown apart by the auto-matron constructs.

" _Atmosphere is free of toxins"_ Vex said as he scanned the room

One by one the troopers removed the re breathers from their helms and unsealed their armor. Kyros completely removed his helm and looked upon the room with his own eyes. The tingling of his genetic modification kicked in as his eyes adjusted to the light. The door to the airlock shut and They could hear the sound of water filling up the space.

"Fan out and make sure the Kappa are all dead then secure the room. Don't touch the auto-matron"

The soldiers fanned out. Some checking the dead the others setting up heavy assault weapons. The door to the air lock opened and ten soldiers stepped out along with Alistravia who carried her assault rifle over her shoulder. She wore her bio mechanical armor that seamed invulnerable to all but the heaviest of weapons plus augmented her strength and speed even though she was already unusually fast and strong. Kyros nodded to the leader who nodded back before taking off his helm to reveal the face of his twin. The next to reveal his face was Sankara, Chief adviser to Alistravia. He had a rare power in Estrellan culture that gave him the ability to create fire and ice out of thin air and move objects with his mind. He had become a vital part of Alistravia`s Command not just for his rare power but for his ability as a warrior in battle and the wisdom his rare gift granted him.

"Is this all the kappa?" Alistravia asked as she strode towards Kyros

"I believe so mam. It looks like they tried to access this door but were killed in the process" Kyros responded as Alistravia looked over the auto-matron.

"So is that is it?" Gigas said watching the soldiers disintegrate the Kappa bodies "Have we won?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Sankara said looking around the room

"If these were the last of the Kappa as intelligence suggested then we have finally defeated them San, how can you not be pleased?" Gigas exclaimed

"Gigas I hope you are right and this is finally over but intelligence can be wrong" Sankara said in response

Alistravia was examining the console by the door and it sprung to life with a holographic interface.

"Amazing" she said reading the glyph symbols "This dialect of Estrellan I've only seen in the ancient science books in the guild. If I am right this should open the door"

She pressed a symbol and the sound of a lock disengaging echoed through the room.

"Kyros" She said and he nodded to a unit of his men who moved down the corridor checking for traps

"Y _ **ou have nothing to fear"**_ A booming voice said and the door at the far end of the corridor opened up

"Kyros, Gigas and San come with me" Alistravia said

"It could be a trap" Gigas said

" _ **You are descendants of my builders and you are welcome here"**_ The voice said

The four of them walked down the corridor and into the new room where a circular platform hovered above a huge machine that appeared to be damaged. A large console was displaying holographic information and a holographic image of a featureless man appeared in front of it.

" _ **Greetings descendants of my creators"**_ it said as Alistravia walked over to it.

Kyros and Gigas both gripped their weapons in anticipation of a trap but the room was peaceful and their was no sign of the Kappa.

"Who are you?" Alistravia asked the image

" _ **I am for lack of a better interpretation Estrella"**_ The image responded _**"A more clear interpretation would be I am the ship and the ship is me"**_

"Ship, what ship?" Sankara asked

" _ **Why the planet ship Estella of course, did your elders not explain it's mission to you?"**_ The image said clearly puzzled by Sankara's question

"Most of our history and people were lost in the cataclysm. We have very little information about our ancestors" Sankara said in response

" _ **Perhaps that was the same cataclysm that heavily damaged my engines"**_ the image said pointing down at machinery underneath _**"I have been unable to communicate with the surface since and have had to wait for you to find me. Now I know why it has taken so long"**_

"So" Alistravia said "This planet can move"

" _ **Yes. This ship was constructed with the aim of traveling the galaxy and discovering it's secrets"**_ The image responded

"Can you scan yourself" Gigas said interrupting Alistravia who was about to say something "Forgive me Mam but I have an important reason for speaking up"

" _ **Yes I can scan myself"**_ The image said boastfully _**"Might I assume you wish me to check for any more life signs of the species you call the Kappa"**_

Gigas nodded and the image was silent for a minute

" _ **I have completed my scan and apart from the one you call Alistravia there are no none Estrellan life signs aboard this vessel"**_

"I don't know where I came from" Alistravia responded "I landed here in some kind of pod but I am still human"

" _ **Yes you are human however I detect significant gene modification with in your genetic structure"**_ the image responded _**"Who ever created you must have been very powerful"**_

"It matters not. Estrella is my home now" Alistravia said sternly "So please tell me more about this planet ship and how I may repair it"

Path to exile part 2: don't fear the reaper

Prologue

Alistravia had summoned most of her senior officers to her personal conference room after the end of the days session. They had sealed the room and were waiting on her to say something as she paced about.

"Well that didn't go as well as I thought" She said eventually

"Lord Russ was always unlikely accept your request and there is still time, no vote takes place until the very end" Sankara said watching her pace about

"It's not just him, the Lion paid me a visit and through that I am starting to see how much of an impossible task this could be" Alistravia responded

"Perhaps we should try a new strategy" Kyros said as he fiddled with an ornate tea pot

"and what would that be?" Gigas asked from his position by the door

"the first time we saw what might become of the imperium..."

"there's no might about it" Alistravia said interrupting her first captain before letting him Finnish

Kyros nodded.

"the first time we saw a glimpse of what will be was on the planet of storms but we wrongly assumed that speaking about an example of future division would make them see us as a catalyst and allow us to leave but perhaps instead we simply tell them each of a unique campaign demonstrating each of their individual doctrines to show just how fractured they truly are"

"that just might work" Sankara responded "they are all so different that perhaps by highlighting that weakness we might sway enough of them to make this work...mother?"

Alistravia finally stopped pacing and looked around the room.

"It sounds like our best chance, so who do we begin with?"

"We should start with whoever gives us an opening" Sankara responded

The amphitheater.

The next days session began with the arbiter requesting the primarchs keep their emotions in check after Fulgrim's out burst the day before.

"Alis a question if I may?" Sanguinius asked once the arbiter had finished

"Ask away brother" She responded

"If we do vote in your favor... where will you go?"

"An excellent question brother... I will go beyond the star-burst nebula and then even further if possible"

"And what will you do there" Konrad said joining in the conversation

"create a home and explore... what more is there?"

"Conquest" Angron said before anyone else could speak "something you are not as skilled in as are we, no offense Alis"

"there is none taken Angron and yes I am not a strategist like some of you are but I do not intend to conquer every world I find"

"why not?" Angron asked

"Because that is not how I do things, I will not just attack a world out right as many of you do and..."

"Unless they offend you some how" Mortarion interrupted

Alistravia turned to look at Mortarion with narrowed eyes and smiled inside as she recognized an opening as Sankara had put it.

"You are talking about KN457 and it's shield moon, a campaign I have not forgotten... and neither have you I am sure"

An exterminator

More of the creatures erupted from the ground ridden by their human handlers, six legged insect monsters of different shapes. Some had wings others massive scything mandibles that they used to crush prey which in this case was a retreating company of sea devils who had pulled back after they landed on the shield moon and had found themselves under attack by giant insects.

Initially the assault had gone well but after several hours the ground had opened up in specific places and thousands of insects some ridden by humans swarmed out. The insects of all different kinds had fallen on the sea devils, flying ones buzzed about harassing the gun ships of the second legion and those confined to the ground had swarmed the marines killing many and pushing the rest back towards the drop site. The call to retreat from the first captain had not surprised Gerik one bit as he ran back towards the storm birds chased by two of the bugs.

Gerik shot off a rider of a six legged beetle looking insect that continued to charge until it exploded from the salvo fire of a devastator group.

"All units get back to the storm birds, were leaving"

"Gerik you can't be serious" Rebus shouted over the vox

"If we stay we will be slaughtered" he shouted back as a bipedal bug not ridden charged at him

Gerik dodged as the monster lunged at him with two spiny barbed legs, he parried the first severing it's appendage but the creature batted him aside with ease using it's remaining arm before charging over to stomp on him but a hail of bolter rounds cut it to shreds. Rebus ran over to help him up.

"I thought you said we were leaving" he joked as a storm bird landed close by it's guns chewing up other advancing insects

"We most definitely are"

Ahab's Rage

The main briefing room consisted of a round hololith table displaying scans of the surface along with other vid screens around the room which were displaying the different examples of the bugs that lived on this shield moon. They had called it a shield moon after learning the humans on the main planet were protected by a shield being projected somewhere from inside the moon the only problem was when they had landed forces to knock out the shield they found it to be infested with insects under the control of the humans and no matter how many they killed more would come until they were so overwhelmed they had needed to pull out before losing too many marines.

The senior officers had assembled for what was likely to be a a tense meeting. First was Admiral marten who was examining some of the insects on the vid screens. Second was Nev thou, brother to Gerik he was chief apothecary and had been quite busy in the medical labs after the retreat fixing injured marines. Third was Sankara qualm Alistravia's equerry who was watching the door to the room. Velar stood close to the admiral studying the bugs as well. Beside him stood Gigas who was looking out the window at the bright orange moon. Finally was his brother and first captain Kyros who was watching replays of the failed assault on the moon, he him self leading the first company had run into a mixture of flying and crawling bugs that were strong enough to crush terminator armor.

"here she comes" Sankara said and they all stood to attention as Alistravia entered the room looking more annoyed than she had at the beginning of this campaign when she had returned from her visit to the main planet.

Alistravia was not happy after the king of this world had insulted her and spat on her offer of peace so much so she had immediately ordered the attack on the moon to knock out the shield so they could take the planet but now that had also failed she was getting angrier and an angry Alistravia was not someone who thought clearly.

"So would you like to explain to me why we just retreated from a bunch of insects?"

"mother we tried but no matter how many we kill they have hundreds if not thousands to replace them" Kyros said "we couldn't risk getting our forces lost to a bunch of bugs, we need a new plan"

"Orbital bombardment?" she responded looking at the admiral

"I am afraid it would have little effect as our scans show the nests are buried very deep"

"Well then what are we supposed to do? Because I will not accept a loss!" Alistravia shouted and the room fell silent until Sankara spoke

"Mother... you need to calm down"

Alistravia was about to say something until she saw her reflection on the surface of the glass of the window.

"You are right, I apologize... but I won't let this world beat me"

"none of us will" The admiral said "But we need to think of a better strategy before we attack again"

"I am open to suggestions" Alistravia responded

The room was silent for a while before Gigas spoke.

"Could we try teleporting or dropping closer to the nests?"

"brother we made it to the opening of one and it was swarming with those things, imagine what the inside would be like" Kyros responded

"Plus we only scanned a dozen or so that had become active when we attacked. Imagine how many more are just waiting to wake up" The admiral said pointing at a holo representation of one of the nests

"It's an infestation" velar spoke interrupting what the admiral was going to say next

"We can see that brother" Nev said giving a respectful nod to the old Terran born marine "the question is how do we solve it"

"I believe I have a solution"

"go on" Alistravia responded

"centuries ago during what humanity thought was the peak of it's civilization, when they were still confined to old Terra. Food was wasted en mass by the ever growing populace so much so it attracted rodents, insects and other pests"

The room listened as the old marine spoke of time long before any of them, he knew his history and had studied it at great lengths. He had become a very wise old marine who studied the cultures of every planet they found and even the cultures of the other primarchs home worlds.

"These vile things would infest homes and other buildings sometimes burrowing their nests or building them in places humans would struggle to reach so a particular job role was created that would allow a human skilled in their destruction access to these places to defeat them with gas or some other form of poison or trap"

"So what your saying is..."

"...We need to call an exterminator"

The death lord

The death guard fleet broke from the warp two days after they had been initially contacted, hundreds of ships of all sizes lined up next to the sea devils vessels their knife like shape in stark contrast to the whale shaped warships of the second.

Some of them moved in formation to assist in blocking human reinforcements from the main planets surface while the rest laid siege to the shield moon.

Alistravia had not seen Mortarion in many years and two full companies lined up in the docking bay with the banners of the second and fourteenth legions hung from the metallic panel walls and girded ceilings. It was normally her brothers who would put on displays like this for her when she would arrive to act as ambassador so she felt it only fair she welcome them in the same manner when she requested their help.

The two companies had created a corridor where at the end stood Alistravia in a white and green dress, the colors of the death guard. As well as Kyros and Gigas plus the maidens shield and Sankara who watched as the storm bird carrying the death lord landed at the other end of the company formed corridor of space marines.

The ramp from the drop ship lowered and as it hit the floor with a light thud the corridor of astartes presented their weapons in salute as figures emerged from the storm bird. The first to emerge was Mortarion's first captain. Typhus, his armor in the dirty white and green colors of the death guard. He was big and bulky making him a monster sized looking marine. He carried a scythe in one hand, helm off showing his unshaven face as he marched out followed by Mortarion's death shroud bodyguard also carrying scythes and behind them came their charge.

Mortarion appeared hunched as if wounded but that wasn't the case, it was simply the bulk of his armor combined with his dark black cloak that made him appear hunched. He had opted not to wear his re-breather over the lower half of his face knowing the pure air of the sea devils vessel had no inert toxins not that it would prevent him from wearing it if he so chose.

Barbarus, his home world, was a hellish planet of poisonous fogs and almost constant nights so to survive there had required the humans of that world to really struggle for their lives against an oppressive group who lived on the mountains above the poison, a stark contrast to the clean and sealed environments of Estrella.

Despite his regular wearing of the re-breather his face remained unmarked giving him a crescent shaped face with sunken eyes, his stare was always sullen and he always looked as if hope would never come. Even the night haunter looked cheerful at times but Mortarion never seamed joyful even when victory was so great it required celebration.

A mixture of short and long exhausts stuck out from underneath his cloak, normally they would be expelling the toxins from the air around him but with none to expel they remained silent. In his right arm he held "silence" his signature weapon, a scythe with incredible power. Lantern, his pistol, sat next to a row of phosphex grenades on his belt and they jingled slightly as he walked. From behind him a few more senior officers of the death guard followed looking around at the turquoise and green warriors saluting them from either side.

As he reached Alistravia the death shroud parted to allow him to pass between them and approach his sister.

"greeting brother it has been far too long" Alistravia spoke stepping forward arms out to embrace the death lord who returned the gesture with some reluctance

"It has been a desire of mine to see you again sister so this is a welcome summons" As the death Lord spoke he almost sounded sincere but Alistravia knew much of it was simply to save face

It wasn't that they didn't get along or had arguments of the likes she had with Rogal, it was simply that the Death Lord liked to be left alone to do things his way.

"you remember my triumvirate of commanders, Kyros my first captain" She said indicating the golden haired marine "My personal bodyguard Gigas and of course my equerry Sankara Qualm"

"Of course and you remember my first captain, Typhus" he responded as the three marines bowed

"It is a pleasure as always my lady"

Typhus was formal where Mortarion wasn't, not that Alistravia cared, she hated formality unless absolutely necessary.

"Before we discuss the campaign let's speak privately shall we" Alistravia said indicating Mortarion to follow

"lead on sister"

The journey to Alistravia's private meeting room was done in silence, other brothers were more forth coming with conversation but Mortarion seamed to have little to say, at least until they passed through the doors in to the grand meeting room.

It was a large room with many primarch sized chairs, although few of them ever sat down. A grand fireplace was set in the center with a holographic fire roaring, the thermal emitter behind it producing the feel of heat. Several tables littered the room and a large viewing port looked out on the two fleets. Cabinets filled with books and other items were dotted along the walls and a table full of wines and spirits from each primarchs home world sat close to the entrance where Mortarion began pouring himself wine.

"So Alis have you seen the others recently?"

"The Khan and I crossed paths a few months back, we spent a week exchanging goods and stories. Have you seen any of our brothers recently?"

"I tried to work with that fool Angron but he is too much of an animal to enjoy pleasantries with"

"Angron can be a challenge yes but his aggression is not his fault, it's those nails in his head" Alistravia spoke as she poured her own wine from the selection at the table

"can't you fix that?" The death Lord asked walking around the room and stopping to look at a painting of a nebula

"He won't let myself or father even try, I worry it could kill him one day"

"Perhaps in time he will change that decision for help"

"perhaps... but I think his rage will consume him first, I can't always be there to calm him down and he loses control far too quickly" Alis said running her finger along the top of her glass as if in deep thought "he needs help"

"Is that affection sister?" The Death Lord asked as he looked at her

"You think we shouldn't care about each other? Would it bother you if I said I worried about you or any of the others?" Alis fired the questions out rapidly and the Death Lord shook his head

"you misunderstand Alis, it is rare I see affection in any of my siblings and with you having such a cold scientific mind I always felt you would be one of the last of us to show any feeling"

"we are not emotionless machines brother, we are flesh and blood creatures and I may not always get along with some of you but I still care about your lives!" Alistravia exclaimed

"My apologies Alistravia I mean you no insult but how often do we truly show our... love... for each other" The word love seamed forced from the Death Lord and after he spoke it he drank his wine as if to wash down the taste of a word he found bitter to say

"Roboute told me to show too much love would undermine our positions as leaders but I disagree because without emotion we are nothing but tools of our own desires"

"desire is a rather powerful emotion Alistravia" Mortarion said pouring another drink "It has caused the rise and fall of empires... and look at us, the emperors children. We all desire something different"

Alistravia smiled and nodded

"that is what makes us human, desire can be a tool for good. I desired to have a child and Carin was born giving me joy but others like our former brother can have desires that cause people to suffer... we have to be careful our desires don't consume us"

"and why did you desire to call me instead of one of our other brothers Alistravia?"

"I have a pest problem"

"I assume you have opened diplomatic relations with this world?" Mortarion queried

"I have"

"and you are waiting on a response? Or have had a negative one?" Mortarion looked confused as Alistravia drank down her wine and poured herself more

"I had a response and it was a negative one"

"Ahh and now you wish for our assistance before beginning an assault"

"actually I already tried to attack the moon"

Mortarion cocked his head in curiosity.

"you attacked"

"yes"

"and what happened"

"they have giant insects, millions if not billions of them. We were forced to retreat"

"that does not sound like you sister, your battle doctrine has always been to wait for the enemy to attack you then retaliate. Why the change?"

Alistravia sighed and looked over directly into Mortarion's eyes.

"their King insulted me"

"In what way?" The death Lord asked as he poured another drink

"don't just dismiss this Mortarion"

The death Lord turned sharply back to face her.

"I am not dismissing it Alis, any insult to you will be avenged but I have never heard of you being so ….. recklessly aggressive"

"I let myself get carried away and it made me leap before I looked but it won't happen again... no more will I throw away my sons lives in anger"

"so what exactly did this king say that offended you" Mortarion said taking a more serious tone

"he called me a tramp... he said I was too plain to be the daughter of an emperor and looked more like some gutter trash tramp"

"is that all?" Mortarion asked

Alistravia looked at him eyes wide with jaw dropping open in disbelief.

"what do you mean is that all!"

"forgive me sister but I thought Estrellans didn't care about beauty or looks, only science"

"on this occasion it crossed a personal line and I will not be referred to as a tramp but... I was silly to attack as I did... I should of requested help"

Alistravia looked into her drink and watched the fluid move as she spun the glass, a hand on her shoulder made her turn around and Mortarion looked down on her. She knew he would deny it... even scoff at the very thought but behind those sunken eyes of his was genuine care for her, something like Mortarion had stated that they rarely saw from their siblings but here it was from one of the brothers she would never believed would show it.

"None of us are perfect Alistravia we all make mistakes... what matters is now together we will bring this world into compliance... you just tell me what you need myself and my sons to do"

Alistravia looked up at her brother and smiled.

"but this king that insulted you... I will make him apologize and then... I will take his head"

Drone control station

Guiding the little cloaked drone down the tunnel was tough, it wasn't because the insect tunnels were narrow. No in actual fact they were wide enough for several drones but it was the unpredictability of the insects in the tunnels.

One of the best fighter pilots they had, Kazan, had been chosen to operate the drone as it's normal A.I would simply choose the quickest path to the center and not be able to change on the fly as quickly as an astartes pilot.

The small drone control section of the bridge was filled with more than it's usual two crew members who had given way to allow Kazan control but he had been joined by admiral marten, Kyros and typhus plus two other death guard captains who were interested in seeing this nest and the enemy.

The idea to try and find the central nest had come from admiral marten after they had discovered tunnels linking the bug nests together after a slightly deeper scan and he had suggested there maybe a central nest. This was due to the fact that many of the nests on the far side of the beach head had originally been thought to remain dormant but it had been discovered before the death guard had arrived that millions of insects from the furthest nests had moved across using these underground tunnels in order to provide a seamlessly infinite number of reinforcements.

Another point had been made by captain Goton of the fourth that a queen or queens must be found somewhere with in these nests laying eggs for new insects to hatch from, a central nest unable to be accessed without getting into the outer nests made sense so Alistravia had given the order to locate the queens and find a way to end the insects once and for all.

Kazan had stopped in a small chamber and hid behind a cluster of stalagmites and mushrooms while a few of the insects marched through the open space, he continued on the moment they had cleared the chamber.

Although the drone was cloaked by sophisticated system of mapping it surroundings and adjusting it's reflective shielding to appear invisible it was awkward even in the widest tunnel to avoid bumping into an insect or object that might create unwanted noise. It had been several hours since the drone entered the tunnels and admiral marten was tracking Kazan's progress carefully.

"you are entering an even narrower set of tunnels Kaz" the admiral said before remembering death guard were present in the room "I mean My Lord"

"no need to be formal admiral" typhus responded "we are observers here and nothing more" he said gesturing to the two other death guard commanders

"If this works you will soon be doing more than observing Typhus" Kyros spoke as he watched the little drone slow down to maneuver it's way down a tight entrance

"we still need to work out a plan before we go beyond observation cousin"

"well I am glad your here and not Kharn, he's far too impatient for my liking"

"he can be a little overzealous with his aggression, I actually find Angron more patient at times" Typhus responded

"so does my mother"

The drone began to move up a small tunnel rising vertically as a strange mist surrounded the robot.

"what is that?" asked the admiral

"some kind of fungal discharge from the mushrooms?" typhus responded

"Kaz stop and take a sample"

The Marine leveled out the controls and the drone stood still as it's scanners activated, it took a few minutes for the drone to feed back the information due to it's position.

"it's gas" Kazan said as he began moving the drone again

"gas from what" one of the other death guard captains asked

"and where is it going" asked the other

"perhaps if we continue to follow this passage we will find out" Admiral marten said looking at the image on the screen

The drone floated up until it reached the top of what seamed to be a vent, as it came over the lip a huge tunnel stretched off into the darkness in front and behind the drone. Indicators from it's sensors registered new readings as the gas level increased.

"Is that gas explosive?" Typhus asked

"not at these levels" admiral marten began to respond "but if the pressure was increased then maybe"

"If we assume that was a vent for the gas it must be expelled on to the surface somewhere" Kyros said as the drone made it's way down the tunnel

"and if we close those exits down the pressure will build, then all we have to do is start a fire" Typhus said finishing Kyros's thought

"sounds like the beginning of a plan" the admiral responded to the two astartes

"we need to find the exhaust for that gas first" Typhus respectfully shot back

"I will see to that personally" Admiral marten said wandering over to the auspex station

The bridge of the Ahab's rage was fairly quiet despite being on combat posture and the auspex officer stepped aside as the admiral approached.

"I will scan for a high output of the gas, that should be our exhaust"

The drone approached a large opening and inside was a vast chasm lit with flying insects with glowing abdomens. They flew up and down the walls around thousands of eggs that were appearing from a small hole in the floor that opened and retracted like the breathing of a some huge beast.

"Take us down carefully Kaz we don't want to disturb the queens yet" Kyros spoke watching Kazan move the drone carefully downwards

The drone floated down the hole and into a huge space where larger versions of the fire fly like bugs hovered about in a circular room but with them were three huge insects. The first was laid across the floor with a centipede like structure and armored plates layering it's exoskeleton, it's face was made up of hundreds of eyes with a jaw the size of a dreadnought. The second was attached to the wall with six thin but hairy legs made of thousands of bristles, it's head was two bulging bug eyes and it's mouth a long needle that seamed to be oozing some kind of pus. The last creature was a fat flaying wasp like creature with stunted wings and and hundreds of needle like stingers emitting from it's tail with it's head containing bug eyes and mandibles that opened and shut as it rested. Each creature was attached by some kind of umbilical cord to a central mass that seamed to be taking the genetic deposit of each queen and creating the eggs.

"three queens and hundreds of eggs plus the bugs that are already hatched" Typhus muttered to himself

"if you have a thought cousin let's hear it?" Kyros asked

"First we need the answer to another question" he said walking over to where the admiral was analyzing signals "do we know where the gas is expelled admiral"

"yes my lord, a structure here..." he said pointing to what appeared as a smoldering volcano "if we close it the gas pressure will build but as you stated earlier it will need something to ignite it"

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Typhus said looking directly Kyros

"we still have to deal with the queens" Kyros responded

"we have our respective primarchs, if we get them into that main tunnel somehow they can deal with the central nest, that is if you don't mind your mother being on the surface"

"I'd struggle to stop her... Kazan go back down the tunnel and find us and entrance, I think you and I should go start putting this plan together don't you cousin" Kyros smiled as he received a nod from Typhus

briefing

The Ahab's rage main briefing room was full and made up of four factions, first were the sea devils who had given up space in the room so more of the visiting death guard officers could attend as Kyros had explained they were crucial to this operation. The death guard themselves didn't fill the room but spread out enough to take up what space they could. The legio Aristarchus pilots and princeps sat close by. Lastly was the death guards imperial legion battalions represented by the Lord general and other primary officers including that of it's armor and air force.

Kyros and Typhus were talking whilst looking at each others data-pads and making last minute adjustments. A roar of laughter came from the stands as rebus shared a joke with one of the death guard.

A chime sounded and Alistravia entered along with Mortarion, the entire room stood to salute as the legion commanders entered and took their positions at the center of the room close to the hololith projector but not blocking the view of any marine, Alistravia stepped forward.

"before we begin I would like to say a welcome to all visiting astartes and imperial officers, you are most welcome and also thank you to my dear brother for coming to our assistance" She said indicating the death Lord who gave a short nod "we have difficult task ahead of us but together we can overcome and bring this world into compliance... Kyros"

"thank you mother" he said stepping forward as the lights dimmed "Captain Typhus and I have come up with a plan of attack that will require all elements present in this room to work in unison on the surface while an infiltration team attempts to reach the central nest"

Kyros pressed his hand to the hololith and it lit up showing the moon.

"our biggest problem is those insects, our scans put the numbers in the billions however many are workers and will not attack unless forced but in order to get a team into the central nest we must draw as many of them out as possible which means a full on assault on multiple fronts... Typhus"

"Thank you cousin. There are three primary targets, two on the surface and the central nest. The first target on the surface is this" The hololith adjusted at the recognition of Typhus's voice to show a volcano like structure "This is an exhaust vent for the gas that collects inside the nests due to the toxic mushrooms that grow there. In order to wipe out all the nests we are going to set off a large phosphex bomb in the center which ignite all the gas but this can only be done if the pressure is allowed to build and to do that we must collapse this exhaust, for this task the imperial guard supported by the titan legions will assault the base protecting it with support from six death guard companies"

Indicators lit up on the hololith indicating the formations of each combat unit.

"the base must be destroyed and the exhaust collapsed inward to completely block the gas from being expelled, the second target will require all remaining second and fourteenth legion companies for a large assault" The hololith once again reacted to the death guard captains voice and shifted position to a large structure at the center of a large military base but before Typhus could talk another death guard captain interrupted.

"could the exhaust not simply be destroyed from orbit"

"it is possible it could be but our aim here is to divide enemy forces and draw as many insects out of the nests as possible brother" Typhus responded and continued "This structure is the main base and provides control for the planetary shield and must be take offline permanently and with that in mind as the main assault begins a strike force of two sea devils and two death guard companies will faint an attack on the main base it's self to keep them occupied until the main force breaks through. Now for the final objective I will pass back to Kyros"

"Thank you captain. Three queens provide an endless supply of eggs so they must be eliminated. So shortly after the main assault on the surface has begun a team consisting of myself and the first company along with Gigas, mother, Lord Mortarion and their respective escorts will use a relay contained within the drone still hidden in the tunnels to wormhole in and move to kill the queens"

The hololith had begun showing the drones journey to the queens.

"once we have killed these vile things mother will arm a phosphex bomb before we ex-filtrate back to the surface where we will await the timed detonation and wipe out these creatures for good" The hololith shut off and and the lights came back up "any questions?"

"will their be any kind of bombardment before the assault" Rebus asked

"yes before deployment the surface will be attacked from orbit, in order to distract the enemy, we will be aiming as if to target nests and their entrance ways along with the death guards life eater virus to make sure none are waiting on the surface when we land... we know this will have little effect but they don't know we know that"

"it would be nice to have titan support against the main base" one of the death guard captains stated and a few of his brothers nodded along with some of the sea devils officers

Kyros turned to the titan princeps.

"Would it be possible for one or two titans to assist the base assault?"

A large princeps stood up and bowed.

"Two of our engines can be reassigned as per your request my Lords"

"thank you princeps" Kyros said before turning to the primarchs "is this plan to your satisfaction?"

"I am sure I speak for Alistravia when I say... well done" the death lord said and Alistravia nodded as he continued "and I might suggest we waste no more time and begin move the fleets into position"

"agreed" Alistravia said in response

The assault

Shells were still falling on the surface as Gerik peered out of the window of the storm bird. The initial battle had begun and hundreds of marines marched from drop pods or storm birds towards the enemy base on the horizon, already insects were emerging and moving to attack but this time they faced an combined army of death guard and sea devils numbering a combined two hundred thousand marines.

Both forces surged forward as bolter shots, rockets and las blasts sped across the distance into the vast numbers of insects that had assembled to block the attack on the base situated just over the dunes behind them.

Gerik's storm bird dropped them on the flank where the sixth and seventh sea devil companies had assembled along with two death guard companies. Rebus and the death guard commanders were already waiting at the mobile hololith for him.

"About time brother" rebus said as Gerik approached

"A few of the flying bugs tried to block the rest of us landing and caused our delay"

"no matter cousin" spoke talarius one of the death guard captains "now we can start, Captain appen has begun the assault on the plains along with your sea devils so that will draw the bugs away while we progress through these high dunes and assault the base directly"

"there's enough astartes on that plain to make short work of those insects currently present, we just have to hope our brothers succeed by the exhaust" Captain Lusaka the other death guard captain said

"I have confidence your brothers and the imperial guard will succeed especially with Titan's on their side" Gerik responded respectfully

"let's get started shall we" Rebus said pointing to a location south of the base "Lusaka and I will flank south and go after the main hangers and shuttle ports, we will act as if we have broken away from the main force and simply stumbled across it"

Gerik nodded as Lusaka continued the briefing.

"the two of you will come at them from here" he said pointing to the front of the base "head on with all transports and assault guns"

"A good plan" talarius finished "we will wait behind these dunes until your attack is motion. Once we are through the main gates you can open up into a full assault"

The captains nodded and exchanged salutes. Rebus and Lusaka marched their companies off ahead moving south. While Gerik and talarius stepped inside a spartan assault tank where legionaries of both colors waited.

They had parked the two companies behind a dune, hundreds of rhinos and razor backs from both legions on silent running waited filled with marines. With them were several land raiders, four vindicators and six predators, two of which had parked with their guns aimed over the corner of a dunes rise towards two enemy tanks parked at the front.

Gerik and talarius had climbed up the side of a dune and were using the magnification on their visors to spy on the base.

The base it's self was on alert as were enemy warriors with basic but bulky power armor and simple Gauss rifles, nothing that could do any serious damage to one fully Armored astartes let alone four whole companies.

"Base population was put at about three hundred thousand, but only two hundred thousand are combat troops" Gerik said as he scanned the far end of the base where the shuttles port lay

"Your mother did not want us to injure any non-combatants but that may be difficult" talarius spoke as he watched several of the enemy patrols move about the base

"She understands their will be civilian casualties but she will not abide us just murdering people who are simply looking for shelter" Gerik responded as he saw the flash from rebus's signal "he's ready"

The two captains watched as rebus and Lusaka began their assault using only a few squads to make the enemy troopers think they were simply a few lost units stumbling on the base, this wasn't the truth as the rest of rebus and Lusaka's companies were simply waiting to start.

"the tanks are moving" talarius indicated

"predators one and three... scrap them"

Two booms came as the predators shot off a round each and as talarius and Gerik slid down the dune into the waiting spartan they heard the explosions of the enemy tanks.

"Charge" Gerik signaled and the spartan set off at speed followed by all other units guns blazing aiming directly for the main gate that was slowly raising

"were not gonna make it" talarius said

"yes we will... full power" Gerik shouted to the driver and the spartan blasted forward

It hit the gate as it rose but it's momentum was more than enough for it's huge mass to beak through, the gate continued to rise and the back of the tank was lifted into the air like a ramp.

"open the doors" talarius shouted

The assault doors swing open and the marines dropped out. A group of enemy troopers had set up a firing line thinking they could easily mow down the tank's occupants but they soon realized how wrong they were as they opened fire and the astartes just shrugged it off.

Gerik led the charge into the group and put numerous bolter rounds into the enemy as they scrambled to do any damage at all. A heavy gun mounted on the gate house opened up but a death guard with melta blew it and it's crewman apart.

"Into the gate house we need to free the spartan and let the rest through" Gerik shouted

He kicked the door in and opened fire immediately gunning down more of the lightly armored foes. An officer with no body armor attempted to stab him with a knife but the blade bent against the astartes armor and Gerik swatted him away with a kick.

Talarius had taken his death guard up stairs and bolter fire was heard for a few seconds before falling silent. The death guard captain came down the stairs as Gerik opened the gate letting the spartan down and allowing the rest of the transports and tanks inside.

"Rebus, Lusaka you may begin full assault operations. We have the gate house and are proceeding further inside the base"

"Understood, good hunting" came the quick response

"last one to the shield controls has to clean down the others weapons" talarius said before jogging off

"challenge accepted" Gerik responded running after the death guard captain

The tunnels

The dark tunnel where the drone had hidden was still empty when the drone received the signal. It flew into the center of the tunnel and opened up it's front and dropped out a small pad. The pad expanded as a low whine began to emit from it's base and as it reached full size a blast of light erupted from it's base. Had anyone been watching it would of looked as if the very air it's self had been sucked through a vortex as a miniature wormhole began to form. At first it was just a small spec against the back drop of the dark tunnel then it unfurled like a blooming flower and a sun going supernova at the same time. A shock wave blasted out as it reached maturity, for a few minutes there was nothing just the wormhole and the drone.

Then a giant stepped from it with two massive power fists followed by a smaller giant with a large pistol in one hand and of his terminator armor and a power sword in the other. They examined the area for a moment then Kyros spoke.

"it's clear"

Gigas and Kyros moved away from the wormhole entrance as more terminators in sea devils colors steeped through followed by Alistravia carrying her trident " _Neptune's might_ " with a shot gun and miniature rocket launcher slung over her back followed by the maidens shield. After her came Typhus along with the death shroud and Mortarion who dragged silence slightly along the floor as he moved away from the pad.

The wormhole slowly died and Alistravia recovered the pad after it shrank back down to a more transportable size before she mag locked it to her waist.

As the lights of the terminator suits came on and lit the tunnel Alistravia and Mortarion were revealed in their true light. Alistravia stood tall in a battle suit of scaled green plate with a golden image of a shark mouth across the center. Her leg and arm plates were scaled in the same way with a golden trim running down the edges. Her pistols sat nestled at her waist next to where she had mag locked the pad. Her helm was held in many pieces and could be assembled and disassembled as she needed, in her right hand she held the great green and gold trident. From it's three pronged tip to the spear shaped blade at it's bottom end it was a deadly weapon with great reach, it hummed with a power-field of which only Alistravia knew it's workings.

Mortarion no longer was hunched and his cloak was gone. He stood tall in the dirty green and white battle armor with silence at his side. Lantern was sheathed for now but it was already charged and ready to fire.

" _Mother"_ Sankara said " _the assault on the surface is going as planned and we are keeping the bugs occupied but I suggest you make haste before we lose the element of surprise"_

Sankara had taken command of the sea devils on the surface and was leading them along side the death guard. Normally Alistravia would have brought him with her but Mortarion was uncomfortable with psyker's, Sankara had taken no offense to this.

" _I will be happy as long as I am not stuck on the ship doing nothing_ " he had said

"understood" Alistravia responded over the vox "we will try to get this done quickly and quietly"

There was no response from Sankara and she did not need one, he would do his job just as she would.

"Gigas take point with Kyros" She stated and the group formed up. Mortarion and the death shroud at the rear with Alistravia, the maidens shield and Typhus in the center close to Alistravia which wasn't unusual. Her brothers would often task a trusted son to stay close to her for protection, at first it had been some what insulting but it had proven useful to have an extra guard.

They marched for several minutes in a tunnel that seamed endless. It wasn't of course. Kyros kept his eye on the distance reader and they were almost there when a sound echoed through the vast tunnel like a clicking and buzzing from two directions.

The whole group stopped as Kyros and Gigas halted at the noises. The tunnel was dark despite the lights of the armored marines. Mortarion turned and peered into the darkness behind him and two red eyes shone out, then two more... then hundreds.

The first mantis like creature leaped out at the Death Lord but was cut in half as he swung silence with ease. More of the creatures ran forward and attacked diving into the scythes of the death shroud and Mortarion. Bolter rounds rang out as some more of the mantis looking insects charged forward. Gigas smashed many with his huge power fists and Kyros charged into them along with his first company terminators who opened fire with every weapon shredding the on coming mass of bugs.

Alistravia's escort tightened up around her but then the buzzing got louder and from above small bugs with wings dropped down on to them. Alistravia skewered a few on the end of her trident while drawing one of her pistols and blasting others apart showing the group in pieces of abdomens and wings.

"looks like we have lost the element of surprise, we need to push forward" Typhus shouted over the vox as he cut apart a mantis creature that leaped past his father and into the center of the group

Kyros urged the terminators forward but the mass of creatures was holding them back, one fell as the numbers began to swell.

"Mortarion join me at the front I have an idea" Alistravia yelled

The two primarchs made there way to the front as the formation reformed, as she reached the front Alistravia extended her trident until it reached the full width of the tunnel. Mortarion cut down many of the creatures but was starting to struggle against the growing numbers.

"Kyros have suppression bolter fire stem the tide behind us"

The first captain lined up his surviving terminators and a long with the maidens shield began a wave of bolter fire cutting down the monsters in the back with Typhus, the death shroud and Gigas killing any that dare survive but it did little to slow the insects down.

"what ever your going to do Alistravia do it fast" Mortarion yelled

Alistravia grabbed hold of the extended trident and began spinning it around and around, it was slow at first but she quickly built up momentum until it was no longer just a trident but an oncoming spinning blade. She pushed forward and the team followed her as she pressed on, hundreds of the bugs threw themselves at the oncoming primarchs but the blade cut them down as Alistravia pressed on with Mortarion and his death shroud killing anything that made it past the rear guard.

In reality they had not been too far from the entrance to the vast chasm of eggs but the wight of insect bodies that had been thrown at them slowed them down considerably, the attacks from the rear suddenly stopped but Mortarion ordered Kyros to hold the line until they were sure.

The attacks from the front also stopped moments before they found themselves in the chasm of eggs.

Alistravia retracted _"Neptune's might"_ and they stepped into the vast chamber. The little glowing fly's paid them no mind as they began the decent.

" _mother we are low on ammunition_ " Kyros voxed

"then save it all for the queens don't waste time here"

They reached the bottom where the expanding and retracting hole pulsed. Alistravia and Mortarion peered down. The flow of eggs had stopped and a make shift structure capable of being climbed down was visible.

"You always take me to such...nice places Alistravia"

The surface

The enemy troopers were no match for the on rush of space marines. Rebus and Lusaka had captured the shuttle port and were calling in Valkyries filled with imperial guard who were flushing out the rest of the enemy forces with their usual efficiency. Gerik had led a strike on the ammunition stores and vehicle depots while Talarius moved through the center of the base and pushed for the main control building.

The primary mechanism for the shield was underground and the building that sat on top of it was well defended and the death guard even despite their superior weapons and armor had made slow progress in gaining entrance.

Gerik and the other three commanders met up in a building that had once been from it's appearance and layout, a dormitory for cadets. They had re purposed the building as a forward observation post and were using it coordinate the final stages of the assault.

"Sankara has informed us he and captain appen have almost broken through the insects lines and will be with us shortly" Rebus spoke as they observed the hololith layout of the base

"The base around the exhaust has been eliminated and the titans have begun collapsing the volcano" Talarius said in response

A beep in Gerik's ear and an icon marked urgent on the hololith made him stop his next comment.

"yes admiral?"

" _captain you have a problem_ " the admiral responded " _Captain Kyros reports attacks on them have stopped but I believe this is because the bugs have changed targets"_

"I am guessing that's our problem"

" _Yes, I am tracking multiple xenos signatures heading your way from all directions... including below you"_

"how long until contact" Gerik queried

" _not long enough"_ came the response

A large tremor shook them all and then the ground beneath the building split open swallowing death guard and sea devil alike. The four captains dived out of the window as thousands of bugs emerged from the hole catching the astartes companies off guard. There was a vox call from a sergeant near the shuttle port.

" _Incoming fliers, open..."_ the vox cut off a second later

More vox calls came in as the base became surrounded by the insects that were intent on protecting the base.

"Rebus get a perimeter established, Lusaka see if you can get some streets blocked off with our tanks. Gerik you and I should take some squads and use explosives to seal as many of the holes as we can"

The nest

Alistravia and Mortarion reached the bottom first followed by their escorts. They came into a pitch black room the terminators suit lights doing little to dispel the darkness.

"I don't understand they should be here" Kyros said

Movement was heard then a loud buzzing.

"where is that coming from" said one of the death shroud before a stinger pierced his back and then ripped out his chest

The fat wasp flew up into the air with the remains of the warrior before casting them aside. A shuffle was heard behind Mortarion and hundreds of eyes lit up the dark. The centipede like monster lunged at the Death lord it's mouth looking to swallow him whole but Mortarion drew lantern and blasted the creature in a few of it's many eyes, angry it kept coming but the death lord swing silence around and cut into the soft unarmored layer around it's jaws. The creature shrieked and scuttled off into the dark vanishing again.

"we can't fight in the dark" Typhus said looking around erratically for signs of attack

"way ahead of you" Alistravia responded loading her rocket launcher with an unusual shell

She fired it directly up and after a moment it impacted on the sealing before the end of the rocket opened up with a burst of light illuminating all the room.

The fat wasp shrieked as took off from the spot on the wall it had landed on and it dived to attack Alistravia's make shift illumination but a rocket hit directly in it's side and it switched targets diving for Alistravia who opened fire with another rocket.

The third queen charged down from it's position stomping on two terminators as the group opened fire, shells ripped into it's pulsing body but it just shrugged them off and kept coming. Kyros swiped at one of the queens many legs with his power sword cutting hundreds of bristles free and severing it's middle leg. The queen shrieked and slowed before continuing it's rampage.

The centipede queen loomed over Mortarion and the death shroud before dropping forward trying to crush it's attackers. Mortarion and a few of the death shroud escaped from it's crushing blow but two were smashed under it's armored body.

Alistravia's rocket exploded near the wasp queens wings and forced it down to the ground where it fired more of it's stingers at her. She shot them out of the air with ease before the wasp recovered and began flying again, Alistravia fired another rocket in an attempt to bring it back down but the queen recognized the same attack and moved away before diving back down. Alistravia pulled the trident from where she had stuck it into the ground and aimed it at the diving queen like a spear, at the last second just as the queens tail and stingers were a hairs width away she hit the switch and the trident shot out as it extended as it had before piercing the creatures bloated tail and pinning it against the wall. The queen roared in anguish as it ripped it's body free from the pinned tail section, it dropped to the ground and Charged at Alistravia who drew her shotgun.

The now five legged queen was still stomping around trying to crush more of the terminators, who were attempting to hack away at it's legs but it had gotten wise and was moving two fast for the heavily armored marines.

Kyros moved away from it and looked to Gigas who was trying to catch the legs with his power fists.

"brother come here" Kyros shouted

Gigas ran over dodging the creatures beak that had skewered a few terminators.

"remember that old sea cow we used to ride" Kyros said nodding at the stomping queen

Gigas didn't need to take off his helm to show his concern.

"shes a little bigger than bossie"

"but just as wild... give me a boost"

"It's your funeral" Gigas said bending down and holding out his hands to throw Kyros who took a few steps back

"They call us the immortal twins for a reason" he said running forward

As Kyros placed one foot on Gigas's fists he was thrown over his brothers shoulder high up into the chamber, he angled his decent and crashed onto the back of the stomping queen. It roared and he slammed his sword into it's back as he held on to the even angrier insect. He pushed the sword forward slicing open the soft shell as he moved towards the queens head. When the gap was big enough he pulled all the krak grenades he had, set the timers and dropped them into the puss filled hole before jumping off. The impact registered multiple warnings in his amours servos as several connections severed stopping his movement as the auto repair drones began crawling over him in an attempt to preform emergency repairs. Gigas noticed his brothers lack of movement and dived to cover him as the krak grenades went off blowing apart the long legged queen. A green pus along with body parts flew across the room and Gigas stood from his position looking at the corpse of the queen as the rest of the terminators changed targets to assist the primarchs. He turned to look at his brother who had the last repair drones returning to their compartment inside his armor.

"I'd call you crazy but were twins so that would make me crazy too"

"come on let's assist mother" Kyros said slamming a fist on his brothers breastplate in thanks

The centipede queen had cornered Mortarion and dived at him jaws open and swallowed him whole.

"Father!" Typhus roared as he charged towards the queen that now turned towards him.

The insect leaned back rearing up to strike at typhus but as it was about to dive forward it stopped and a mixture of fluids spewed forth from it's mouth. Then from it's under belly a glow came then an implosion as it's soft underneath burst outwards spreading more fluids everywhere, Mortarion stood with Lantern drawn, he walked out as the centipede keeled over onto it's side. It thrashed about a bit until Mortarion took silence and cut open the rest of it's body.

Alistravia ran towards the charging queen, it heard both it's companions death shrieks and accelerated in an attempt to crush her but she jumped over it's charge, a combination of her primarch physiology and the technology inside her suit allowed her to leap over unleashing fiery buck shot on to the wasps wings. They instantly set alight and it shrieked as the rest of it's body caught fire also but with it's last breath it reared up turning to lunge at Alistravia who didn't give it a chance and launched a rocket straight into it's jaws the explosion ripping it's face apart killing it in just as gruesome fashion as it's fallen counterparts.

Kyros approached Alistravia.

"are you injured at all?"

"a few bruises and a greater dislike of bugs but otherwise I am fine" Alistravia responded

Mortarion strode over to them followed by Typhus and what remained of the death shroud.

"We should Finnish this"

Alistravia nodded and detached the disc she had locked to her hip. Walking to the center of the room where the genetic depositing device sat she dropped it on the floor and it expanded.

"Admiral" she voxed

" _yes my lady?"_

"the queens are dead open a wormhole and send the bomb"

" _I am pleased to hear that, beginning wormhole creation now"_

The pad once again sucked in the air around it before exploding with a shock wave that shook everyone except the primarchs. As soon as the wormhole had formed two tech-marines brought a large cylindrical device through place it on the ground then standing back as their mother approached and activated the holographic controls.

"Admiral has the gas reached an explosive level?"

" _indeed it has, I suggest you make haste as soon it will become toxic to everyone except lord Mortarion and the death guard"_

"understood, this won't take a minute. How goes the rest of the fight?"

" _Commander qualm and captain appen's forces are mopping up the bugs on the dunes however since your victory they have entered some kind of frenzy and many are attacking imperial forces giving siege to the command building of the shield base. Captain thou is in danger of being overrun"_

"reset the wormhole on your end and send us to assist" she said pressing the last holo rune and watching a timer appear "we are done here"

The group entered into the wormhole leaving the phosphex bomb ticking away.

Surface shortly before

Gerik smashed aside one of the insects with a large shell on it's back as it ran towards him with many others. They had managed to close a few of the holes but more and more of the insects had appeared including kinds they had not seen before. Some seamed to be designed to act as tanks with strange fiery pellets shot from their backs and others had no offensive purpose at all and were most likely the workers mentioned in the briefing but while they had no offensive ability they acted as fodder for the more dangerous bugs. Beside him talarius cut through the swarming workers as they broke back through to rebus and Lusaka in the main court yard of the base in front of the sealed entrance to the command building.

They had been initially cut off after they had gone off to seal the holes but with the help of several guards man squads who had demolished buildings to funnel the insects into the path of the razor backs fire they had been able to push through a weak point in their lines. Gerik made a mental note to thank the guardsman later... if they lived.

The court yard was swarming with the creatures, big and small, warrior and worker crowded what was left of the task force. Imperial guardsmen had fallen back to the ruins of the outer bunkers but were fighting hard along with the astartes. They were doing their best to cover apothecary's as well as the death-guard tech-marine who was trying to unseal the base door.

Rebus and Lusaka were fighting back to back and death-guard and sea devils were fighting side by side protecting and covering one another as they should, in many ways it was a glorious sight to behold two legion astartes fighting together against overwhelming odds, then all of a sudden the insects hesitated and twitched all at once as if a massive electrical charge had been set upon them. Then they shirked and their attacks became more furious. New holes opened up as more from underground emerged and attacked. The death-guard tech-marine was jumped on by a monster of a bug that the guardsmen could not bring down. It charged into their line cutting through the soft body armor they wore.

Larger insects dove on to the space marines forcing them further back.

"It was an honor fighting along side you all" Talarius shouted

"were not dead yet" rebus said in response as the largest insect they had seen yet broke through it's brethren and charged at them

"you were saying?" Lusaka

"he was saying your not dead yet captain" A female voice said as she dropped down in front of them

Mortarion dropped down beside his sister and looked at the oncoming threat.

"go high sister" he said through a grimace

Alistravia ran and jumped up and threw her trident into the monsters face and it howled but it's cry of pain was cut short as Mortarion's scythe slashed it's belly open spilling it's innards. The other insects charged and Gerik let out a shout and ran towards the on coming swarm.

"for the emperor"

And they all followed him, death guard, sea devil and imperial guardsman. The sight of two primarchs was empowering and the two demigods watched for a moment as their sons and the soldiers of the imperial guard cut into the mass of bugs with a growing zeal. The maidens shield and death shroud came behind them along with Gigas, Typhus and Kyros.

"no sense in letting them have all the fun" Alistravia said running off followed by her escort

"After you father" Typhus said and the Death lord strode forward into the battle.

To see a primarch on the field of battle was a thing of beauty, the men and women of the imperial guard and warriors of the legion fought better and longer but with two primarchs it was magnified tenfold and to witness it, well that was a wonder only few would ever see. Mortarion and Alistravia fought like the legends they were made to be, side by side they could not be touched as they cut down the insects left and right never tiring or stopping. Mortarion's giant scythe ended hundreds of bugs lives each time he swung it, only occasionally drawing lantern to end a foe at range. Alistravia swung her trident back and forth skewering and cutting the bugs apart as they attacked, she had passed her shot gun to Kyros who was using the fiery buckshot to burn through the insects lines so Gigas could smash the larger foes with his power fists.

The battle lasted less than an hour as below them all in the central nest the time on the bomb reached zero.

The initial blast vaporized the bodies of the queens instantly, the fire then rushed up carried by the high levels of gas into the egg chamber burning the eggs to nothing but ash. The fire continued spreading down each tunnel into every nest killing the bugs that remained. It eventually worked it's way to the surface where flaming geezers shot into the air as it reached open sky. Several of the holes in the courtyard erupted like tiny volcano's killing the insects reinforcements and collapsing the tunnel entrances. Some of the bugs tried to run but they ran straight into the main force led by Sankara and captain appen and were easily crushed.

Apparition of death 

They had gained access to the command center shortly after the battle finished. Gerik had cut down what few defenders remained and was now stood with a squad of marines in the control room for the shield, in front of them on their knees were six members of the team that operated this room. They were held tight, arms locked behind their backs with restraints after they had surrendered.

Alistravia entered the room with two maiden shield warriors beside her, her armor showed signs of the battle that had taken place outside.

Alistravia stood and examined each member of the operations team before speaking.

"You have done yourself a service by surrendering and can help even further by disabling the shield around the main planet"

"Monster" one of them, an elderly man, said under his breath

"the only monsters were those insects but now they are extinct as are all xenos who stand in the way of mankind" Alistravia responded

"we just wanted to live in peace" A young girl said and Alistravia approached her

The girl looked down to the floor avoiding the primarchs gaze but Alistravia grabbed her and forced her to look into her eyes.

"You would have had peace had your king not of refused my offer"

Alistravia let her go and looked over them all again.

"You may all yet live to see peace restored but that depends on your cooperation, disable the shield so we may have access to the main planet"

"never" The old man said looking up and locking eyes with her "You may torture us all you want but we will nev..." the mans speech was cut short with a shot from Alistravia's pistol passing through his skull

Most of the others grimaced and looked away from the dead body of their comrade but the young girl threw up onto the floor.

"this is getting us no where" Mortarion said as he walked in

A funny thing happened then, the five remaining members of the command team looked at Mortarion like they had seen a ghost. He stood, armor scratched and dented slightly, holding silence and face a mask of control.

The five team members appeared to be looking on him with a mixture of fear and awe, something which Alistravia noticed.

"we do not fear your apparition, we do not fear the reaper" a younger male said

"You should fear me child" Mortarion responded "I am no apparition"

Alistravia noticed the young girl shaking harder than any of them. She was obviously very new and inexperienced. She had no understanding of what was happening and Alistravia smiled knowing she could use that and turned to Mortarion.

"kill everyone but her"

The group opened their mouths to scream but silence cut their heads free from their body's before they could utter a single noise. The girl threw up again as the heads of her comrades rolled along the floor.

Alistravia loomed over her and spoke in a pleasant tone. Causing the girl to suddenly obey every order and answer every question. To the girl she knew no different, she was doing everything of her own volition but to everyone else in the room it was clear Alistravia was using a power that had developed while she slept in her incubation pod in the emperors labs, before fate took her away. Her brothers called it the sirens call and it had brought many worlds into compliance. Some could resist it if they were strong willed enough but most would fall to it's power without challenge.

"How do I disable the shield"

"That console over there" she nodded to a row of computer systems "but our commander fused the heat syncs when you broke in so it won't turn off unless you destroy the whole base it's self"

"thank you, this will take us one step close to achieving peace" Alistravia responded before placing a hand on top of the girl's head "I am sorry you won't see it"

Alistravia broke the girls neck with a simple twist and nodded to her brother and they walked out together.

"we can destroy the base from orbit" Mortarion said as they strode out of the command room

"Agreed. It's interesting how they were afraid of you yet still stood their ground"

"I can be intimidating" the death lord responded

"no doubt but this was something different. They thought you an apparition, possibly of something they fear in their culture and that must be this reaper" Alistravia spoke as she stepped over a dead foe

"Many cultures fear a reaper of death coming from them, it is not unusual"

"true but this felt different. I am going to have velar look into their culture and see if we can use this to our advantage"

"do what you need sister, the sooner we end this the better" Mortarion responded as they made their way into the waiting storm bird

Intermission

Sanguinius followed his father to his quarters. He was stopped at the door by two of the custodians.

"I wish to speak to my father" he told them

"Let him in" the emperor spoke

Sanguinius entered the state room that had been allocated to the emperor and his party. It was a grand room with the typical white and gold architecture of Estrella finished off for it's current occupant with flags of all imperial factions including the current legions.

The emperor stood at the far end with Malcador who was being served by one of the Estrellan auto-matrons. He strode up to them with purpose.

"father you have to end this!" Sanguinius spoke with a raised voice "tell Alistravia you have decided to refuse her request and this... absurd counsel can end"

The emperor looked down upon him with curiosity and annoyance.

"you speak as if to give me orders?" he said

"Forgive me father but this needs to end"

"So you would have me go back on my word to Alistravia? You would have me push her further away?"

Sanguinius shook his wings for a moment as if in thought, he looked over to Malcador who had now taken a seat as though he were witnessing some entertaining play.

"Alistravia needs to be made to understand she can not just abandon the imperium on a whim"

"this is exactly the reason why she made the request to me my son" the emperor moved over to the grand chair that had been designed for him "Alistravia has had the ability to leave the imperium for many years and could of simply taken her people and ran. With her technology and ships we would of never been able to stop her but she did not do this, she came to me with a request and while I could refuse her it is not me who would feel the impact... it is the whole imperium. The people we all represent, you are a leader of this imperium Sanguinius. It is up to you and your brothers to decide her fate"

Sanguinius was about to speak but with a raised hand the emperor stopped him.

"Leave me, I have much to think on"

Sanguinius glanced at the two custodians that took a step forward when he hesitated, then he simply bowed and left.

The emperor sat in thought for a few minutes before turning to Malcador.

"this is your fault you know"

"really!?" the first lord exclaimed in response

"You made me change the seconds development, had I not things could have been different"

Malcador chuckled.

"I merely suggested that making one out of the twenty female might provide a counter balance to the males... I didn't think you would actually go through with it"

The emperor opened his mouth but Malcador continued, cutting him off.

"And that is what she has been. Look how they all react to her, even those whose demeanor is not one of care or love are willing to do anything for her. She is their counter balance... and without her I do not know how the imperium will develop"

"you speak as if Alistravia is the foundation of the imperium?" the emperor questioned

"she is not the foundation but to her brothers she is an anchor. They are all divided in many areas of thought and belief but if one thing more than anything unites them it's how far they will go to protect her" the first lord responded

"and without her you think they will fight with each other?"

"I do not know but what I do see is you have a greater affection for them than you care to admit" Malcador said

"They are simply tools"

"Perhaps on the surface yes but I think somewhere in that vast mind of yours you care for them as any father would, which is why you can not decide Alistravia's fate. To do so would affect you more than you care to admit so you give the decision away to her brothers and if she does leave, I do not know what will become of the imperium"

The emperor starred with narrowed eyes at the first lord for a moment as the first lord held is hand up to say one more thing.

"For your sake, I hope you show some of that affection before she leaves or she will never return"

librarious

Erebus had to be quick. The session would be recommencing shortly and while he was not expected to attend every session it would appear odd if he was only there for half the tale.

He had been allowed into the librarious with ease. The main section was still open to all members of the imperium other than the Mechanicum. He was surprised Sankara had not barred him entrance and this brought a nagging worry in the back of his mind, something was odd but he was in now.

He made his way round the main stacks but had to be careful as other astartes including librarians of the second were still mulling around but most ignored him apart from giving a curt nod in his direction.

He knew little of the layout and finding the entrance to the secret library would not be easy so he made haste ignoring most of the stacks and and following the slowly dimming light sources. It took him what seamed like an age and he was about to start setting back off towards the exit when through the gap in some shelves he noticed a glow. He made his way round carefully and then he spotted it as he looked down one of the stacks. It was a large arched door with multiple runes and other Estrellan symbols carved around it. The glow was coming from an energy barrier covering the door. He could only see the center portion of the door through the narrow stack but he took large strides to reach it quickly but as he stepped out from the narrow stack into the open space he saw them. Two thousand sun terminators one at each side of the door, they had already spotted him and were glaring at him through their glowing eye lenses.

"Are you lost cousin?" one of them asked

Erebus thought for a moment and decided to take a chance.

"Lord Magnus has agreed to allow me access to the material behind that door so please lower the shield so I may proceed"

"we have received no such order" Said the other terminator

"Perhaps your vox is not functioning" Erebus stated

"Unlikely" The first terminator responded

At this a low whine from their power packs suggested their weapons were spinning up and one of the two crimson warriors stepped forward.

"You must leave this area at once"

"This is not even your world so why do you stand guard?"

"our purpose is not to question the reason, only to obey" the terminator looming over him said "Now leave or be destroyed"

Erebus looked at the massively armored marine, he might of taken a chance against one terminator but two would be a struggle.

"very well, but I will have access to that room mark my words" he stated before moving off

Lorgar's quarters

Lorgar was approaching the doors to leave the quarters he had been assigned when they burst open revealing Ahzek and his father Magnus. The two marched in as Lorgar's guard responded but Magnus glared at them and they retreated back as Lorgar stood to face his brother.

"What do you want cyclops?"

Magnus grabbed Lorgar by the throat and pinned him against the wall. This time Lorgar's personal guard reacted with more speed however Ahzek stood in their way.

"I suggest you don't interfere" he said

The group stopped but did not retreat back as they starred at the crimson king who held their charge against the wall. Magnus spoke.

"If I hear of you or any of your sons attempting to gain access to areas they are not permitted to access again then we will have a reckoning, is that clear...Brother"

Lorgar was dropped to the ground and Magnus started to walk off as he spoke.

"Your protecting something valuable, I know that now"

Magnus stopped.

"I would suggest you send Erebus back to your fleet or he may find himself having an accident"

"is that a threat!?" Lorgar exclaimed

"no brother, it's a promise" Magnus said before walking off with Ahzek following

Counsel

Alistravia waited for Lorgar to appear before standing up to the podium. The arbiter questioned his lateness.

"My apologies Lord arbiter, I was delayed due to..." He took a quick glance in Magnus's direction "Legion business, it won't happen again"

The arbiter nodded and gestured for Alistravia to continue.

"Now where were we, ah yes..."

"hold on a moment" Fulgrim interrupted "I have a suggestion"

The arbiter took a moment before speaking.

"And that would be?"

Fulgrim faced his sister.

"Alis rather than leave become an independent state, a principality as it were. I am sure father would make you a protectorate of the imperium then you may have your independence and remain with us"

"this is not about independence brother" Alistravia responded "and could you really accept a growing technological power on your door step?"

"you would be no threat to the imperium sister" Fulgrim shot back

"So sure of this are you? Do you think back in the twentieth century when some powers gained nuclear arms that those without did not see them as a threat? You might see me and my technological progression as no threat now but in years to come when I have developed even further what will you think then?"

Alistravia starred at him for a while until he broke the gaze. The arbiter then spoke.

"Lord Fulgrim this counsel was called to decide on the matter of exile according to the word of the emperor. Unless our Lord sees fit to change the reason for this counsel we will proceed as we were"

The emperor didn't respond and after a minute Alistravia continued with her tale.

Briefing room

"So what did you find velar?" Alistravia asked as Mortarion took his spot

"Something rather interesting and the reason for the fear of lord Mortarion's appearance"

velar said activating the hololith

A figure appeared in it holding a scythe with a wooden stock and shiny metal blade. He looked almost skeletal but was cloaked in a dark black as night robe with a hood.

"this is the twentieth century image of the grim reaper, a spectator said to claim your soul upon death but this lost colony of mankind have come to worship a similar figure"

The image changed to a figure not too different from Mortarion. He had an armored body and a face that while was no longer skeletal it was crescent shaped like Mortarion's and like before wore the long black hooded robe along with a scythe.

"he's almost your twin" Alistravia said and Mortarion just grunted as velar continued

"They simply call him the reaper and like before he is said to appear upon death however this particular society has built a belief system that worships him like a god and they have a saying which is, do not fear the reaper. It is said saying that upon your death protects you from his grasp and instead of claiming your soul he takes you to paradise"

"Can we use this against them?" Alistravia asked

Velar nodded and continued.

"They see the reaper as merely a phantom that provides solace upon death rather than the reclamation of souls, he is not a physical figure hence why they assumed lord Mortarion was an apparition sent to scare them. The appearance of a real reaper should make compliance easier as the death lords appearance as a real physical reaper will take most of the fight out of them"

"So how do we deploy to use this to our advantage?" Mortarion asked as he watched the image on the hololith

Velar smiled.

"If you will indulge me... I have a plan"

Main planets surface

An army was marching towards Alistravia. Millions of warriors along with tanks and artillery marched from a city in the distance. They were determined to show their force and at the head stood a great general. He rode inside a small tracked open top vehicle along with another officer and they had big smiles on their faces like this would be an easy victory.

Alistravia was stood alone in front of a wall of fog. This kind of weather phenomenon was common on the planet and most people resided in the great city in the distance with few living outside due to lack of visibility in the thick rolling fog that covered vast swathes of the world. She herself had already developed a chemical formula to clear the fog once compliance had been achieved and had given the king one more chance at peace, this army appeared to signify his decision to refuse compliance had remained the same.

Both Mortarion and her senior officers had been disturbed by a plan that put her in such a vulnerable position but she pointed out that this played more into the sea devils battle doctrine so in reality she was only stood alone to the approaching army but behind her tens of thousands of death-guard and sea devils stood along with their armor and artillery, not to mention the titans and the imperial guards men. It had been easy to drop them all unseen with the fog and the majority of their forces stood hidden in the cloud with Kyros and the first company waiting with Gerik, rebus and their company's in drop pods to drop directly on the king's palace.

The approaching army stopped only a short distance away. They general and his escort got out of their tracked vehicle and made there way towards her.

The general had a full armored suit on but carried only a short pistol as opposed to Alistravia who stood full armored with "Neptune's might" in her right hand. Her pistols were as always holstered. The generals escort was encased in bright yellow armor and she wished Rogal or any imperial fist had been here to see it. They carried big Gauss rifles with closed helms and they stopped behind their general who stepped forward to speak.

"you who have invade our world. You who have killed our brothers and sisters on the moon now stand here alone as a mockery to us?"

"I stand here alone because I wished to give you one more chance at peace rather than have you fight a war you can not win" Alistravia responded

The general laughed.

"You say we can not win but where are your armies, you stand here alone! Our king sends you a message, he says... you can take your offer of peace and shove it up your rectum"

"I see, well that is a shame because now I can no longer protect you from the reaper" Alistravia said activating her trident

The general laughed again.

"we do not fear the reaper for he is only a myth"

"I assure you" Mortarion said stepping out of the fog "I am no myth"

The general stepped back and his escort raised their weapons as the general hesitantly pulled his pistol, aimed and fired. The shot didn't even scratch Mortarion's armor and he then he pointed the weapon at Alistravia.

Murmurs could be heard from the generals army in the back ground and some even began to flee at the sight of their supposed mythical deity. Shouts from officers trying to regain control could be heard as panic started to break out in the ranks of the solderers.

"You can't be real..." he said as he squeezed the trigger of his pistol

Before the shot could fly forth silence cut him and his escort in half. Mortarion turned to the fog.

"no survivors!" he shouted and then from the fog they came sea devil and death-guard.

Bolters firing killing many of the enemy as they charged the lines. The panic caused by Mortarion's appearance slowed their response and before they could even position their artillery gun fire from the now marching titans tore them apart. Imperial guard artillery opened fire on the city's defenses and the lord general charged out in his bane-blade followed by thousands of Leaman Russ battle tanks and chimera transports along with other assorted units like sentinels.

Alistravia and Mortarion left their sons to deal with the army as they had a king to capture. They walked back through the fog to a waiting storm bird.

"take us directly to the palace" Alistravia informed the pilot

Joining them inside the storm bird was their respective escorts along with Gigas and Typhus. Sankara had opted to take command of the ground forces again and make sure the city was captured mostly intact.

The palace

To any of the palace guards it would of looked like a rain of fire as the drop pods plummeted towards the ground. Anti aircraft guns swung around to fire on them but the armor was too thick and their decent too steep for the guns to effectively hit and as always dummy pods were fired that contained gun platforms and in some cases hid munitions filled with the death-guard's life eater virus. Mortarion had suggested using the virus against the palace's outer defenses to the dropped marines that fell shortly after could secure them without difficulty.

Alistravia didn't like the idea of releasing a deadly virus over the city but it was a way to make a statement to the populace and the king that ruled them. The first salvos hit over the palace with a few falling short and landing in surrounding city. It wasted no time in consuming the flesh of those it touched and both civilian and guard died on mass as the gun platforms touched down shortly after and began to destroy any survivors clearing the way for the drop pod assault but before that after the virus had consumed it's load the Ahab's rage fired salvos of virus dispersal torpedoes so no more casualties would occur.

Gerik's drop pod touched down along with most of the sixth in the inner courtyard, rebus and his seventh had landed on the far side of the palace with Kyros and the first targeting the central building. Gerik's job was to clear out the survivors of the virus bombing and destroy the anti aircraft guns so Alistravia and Mortarion could land.

Gerik and his company charged out into the courtyard. Enemy warriors in yellow armor stood to oppose them. The colors they wore looked almost imperial fist like and compared to the previous warriors of this world Gerik had fought they were better trained and organized, this was evident as when they landed overlapping fields of fire shot out at them.

Sadly despite being better trained their weapons were still basic Gauss rifles and had little effect on a space marines armored. The sixth charged into them cutting them down with bolter and sword. Gerik cut down three that manned a massive gun as they pushed towards the far end of the courtyard where the AA guns stood but also something else. A cannon that turned it's attention to them and fired, this could damage a space marine and a few warriors died as the rest dived for cover from the large blast.

"Rebus" he voxed "They have some kind of anti tank emplacement in the yard, watch yourself"

"That would have been helpful two minutes ago" the response came over the sound of bolter fire

Gerik took a peak round the rubble he could see the gun still searching for movement. He watched for a second before voxing a sergeant.

"Val, take two squads and move round the far side to draw it's fire"

"affirmative" the response came

Gerik watched Val and the two squads move around. The gun slowly started to rotate and Gerik pulled a tech-marine named sylph over.

"as soon as it's pointed away were going over there with a melta"

"yes brother captain" Sylph resounded

It turned a few more meters preparing to fire at Val and his squad. Gerik moved along with sylph. They slapped a melta straight on to the access door at the rear and ran. It blew open and several crew members exited burning and screaming. Gerik gunned them down and he and sylph entered the gun.

"can you control this gun" Gerik asked

"yes captain" Sylph responded as he accessed the controls "it will take but a moment"

The tech-marine seamed to go quiet as he focused on his task.

"done captain"

"good rotate the gun towards the AA emplacements and fire"

The massive gun rotated slowly towards the AA bunkers where soldiers were now emerging moving to make an assault on the gun. A large warrior in some kind of mechanized battle suit charged towards the gun but Kelsey appeared as if from nowhere and barreled into him.

"All squads protect the gun until it's clear to fire"

Gerik watched as Kelsey dueled with the enemy soldier in the mechanical battle suit and he remembered when Kelsey was flesh and blood and not just a piece of meat in an armored suit. It was odd how his mind drifted back to that war. The first time they encountered the Mechanicum.

 **Battle of nautilus city – day 16 of Mechanicum invasion: one year before imperial contact**

Gerik felt his stomach go funny as the stork drop ship detached from the carrier. The craft lurched sideways instantly as it turned towards the besieged planet and prepared for decent. Out the window Gerik could make out two fleets. The one furthest from view was the enemy's. Calling themselves the Mechanicum they were a cybernetic race that used monstrous auto-matron constructs and soldiers who had replaced most of their body with robotic parts. They had come with a fleet into the system colonized by the Estrellan's and attacked with no warning dropping troops on to the colony of nautilus. According to the briefing material he had been given they had demanded the handing over of technology and the deletion of the AI constructs as they attacked. That was all the information Gerik had.

He was just a private and this was his first real combat drop. Before this he had been stationed on a small colony moon on the edge of the Estrellan system and had only ever fought the alien wild life that would some times try to attack the small base but this was not just going to be a few wild wolves nor was this combat drop simulated.

The enemy fleet had been ripped apart by the Arch-Invetress fleet and their flag ship was now a burning wreck. The rest of the enemy's fleet had pulled back and were attempting to retreat but the Arch-Invetress had cut them off by splitting her fleet in to two parts so as the Mechanicum fleet retreated it would run straight into the second half of the fleet who were waiting for it at their jump point.

There was a tremor as the drop ship connected with the atmosphere and changed it's angle of decent. Gerik could not see much as the heat of entering into the thick atmosphere created heat waves that spread over the whole craft. Armour plating slid across the windows to prevent damage and the pilot spoke over the intercom.

"Lot of turbulence ladies and gents"

Gerik wondered how his brother was doing right now. He had gone down in the first wave with general Kyros and was likely engaged in the heaviest of fighting. Reports had stated the Mechanicum had captured most of the main city and had almost secured the spaceport when the fleet arrived and dropped the first wave. From the quick slice of information they got as they boarded the stork the spaceport had been secured and was now the beach head for the whole counter invasion. The armor plating slid back and Gerik could see again and as the stork banked left towards the spaceport he could see the damage the invasion had brought as entire sections of the city were in flames. Friendly and unfriendly enemy fighter craft were dueling over some sections of the city where anti aircraft fire was light. Thankfully most of the civilians had been evacuated into the underground shelters before the first Mechanicum troops hit the ground.

Gerik looked over at his captain who was speaking on the comms most likely with the general himself.

"Yes sir understood" The captain yelled over the sound of the drop ships engines.

He then disengaged his mag lock harness and moved over to the pilot's hold. There was the sound of talk between the captain and the pilot and then the craft turned away from the space port as the captain came into the back. A little orange hololith appeared in front of them all.

"All right my lancers listen up" he said as the hololith focused on a small section of the city "It appears our general doesn't want us to sit on our asses at the space port so were going to quadrant 5 to kill some robots"

The hololith increased in detail showing a small section of the city. Red blips were enemy troops with four larger ones representing tanks moving away from the Estrellan's advance.

"Our enemy is in retreat and think they are gonna make it off world but that's not gonna happen. Our esteemed general wants us to knock out these AA batteries here that are preventing us from bombing them into the ground"

The highlighted section showed several AA platforms along with some kind of four legged tank.

"So here's what we are gonna do. We will land on the edge of the city and make our way through the nautilus manufactures and catch them on the flank" The image zoomed back to the buildings and showed a detailed plan of assault "Now we don't now how heavily occupied this area is but the retreat to their landers takes them past it so there's likely to be some nasty rear guard"

The captain walked around the carrying pod as the mag locks on each lancer was disengaged. As Gerik's released he stepped out of the alcove and grabbed his plasma lance from the rack. He had modified his slightly for a better fire rate. Other lancers had modified theirs as well ranging from massive cylinder magazines to barrels adjusted to provide a more stable line of fire.

"Now you ladies and gents are my unit" the captain continued "And my unit will not fail is that understood"

"YES CAPTAIN!" Came the chorused response from all fifteen lancers.

"Yeah that what I wanted to hear so what are you gonna do to the enemy?" The captain asked as the light came on to show they were about to touch down

"KILL THEM ALL CAPTAIN!" they chorused again as the drop ship hit the ground and the doors slid open.

"Well then get moving people!" The captain shouted

They all jumped out and ran forward taking cover behind an outer building of the manufacturer.

The sounds of missiles and artillery in the distance were louder than expected and an enemy fighter shirked as it fell down in flames further in the quadrant. The unit moved through the first building with no resistance as expected but as they approached the second movement alerted them as a small squad of enemy soldiers saw them and moved back inside the structure.

"All right we flush these mechs out. You two" the captain said pointing to Gerik and a young newcomer to their unit named Kelsey "Go round through the side door and catch them on the flank. We will draw their fire"

"Yes sir" They both responded

Gerik and Kelsey moved around one of the outside buildings and Gerik saw the side entrance as the rest of the unit opened up exchanging fire with the garrisoned Mechanicum troops. Their approach was covered by a high platform used for loading drone lifters and they reached the door with no sign that the Mechanicum squad had seen them. Gerik took one side of the door and scanned through the wall as Kelsey watched the window above them.

"It's clear. On three...1...2...3!" Gerik shouted and kicked open the door

Two of the Mechanicum soldiers turned from their position on one of the upper platforms but Kelsey shot them both through the chest as they raised their weapons. Gerik hit another that was hiding behind the crates taking it's arm off and destroying it's weapon. The rest of the Mechanicum squad panicked as they they struggled to deal with the flank on their position. Shots were heard closer to the main entrance the captain was at and the rest of the unit burst in opening fire along with Gerik and Kelsey at the last three remaining Mechanicum soldiers who were brought down quickly. Kelsey kicked the remains of one as they regrouped and the captain checked their position.

"What are these things?"

"They call them skitarii" said Deere the unit's tech soldier

Like Kelsey she was a recent addition to the unit but was apparently an expert in tech manipulation

The captain whistled and the whole squad turned it's attention on him

"All right people listen up" He said as the squad grouped up around him "We have three more buildings to get through before we have line of sight on those AA guns so let's get moving and stay sharp"

The next building they moved through was unoccupied except for a bear that was scavenging food from the garbage. In the second buildings warehouse a damaged enemy tank was undergoing repairs and the engineer was shocked when they charged in gunning down him and all his simulacrum servants. The third building had a lone sniper who was quietly removed. They moved in and were able to get a look at the courtyard where the two AA guns were sat scanning the skies.

"There must be at least thirty including the tank" one of the troopers said as they observed from a concealed position.

The captain was busy analyzing the sight lines and approaches. It was not going to be easy. The tank sat looking right at their position and there was very little cover to move about undetected.

"Captain I have an idea" Deere said "We go get that other tank. I am pretty sure I can get it working again"

"Alright. Kelsey. Gerik. Escort Deere back to that tank and get it working"

The three of them moved back to the tank quickly and they climbed inside as Deere began interfacing with the controls.

"So wots this thing called" Kelsey asked as Deere worked away.

"A Doom crawler" She said banging the console at the front "Damn"

"What's wrong?" Gerik asked

She sighed

"I can get the tank moving no problem but the main gun is bust. I can get us one maybe two shots and that's if it doesn't over heat on the first shot and cook us alive"

"Better than nothing" Gerik responded as he pulled the Rack on the anti infantry gun the tank carried "At least this works"

At first as Deere got to grips with the controls the tank lurched left and right rapidly

"Who builds a tank with legs" She muttered under her breath

Once she gained full control they made their way out of the warehouse and and slowly down the street.

"Are we sure they won't just shoot us straight away" Kelsey asked as he watched through the sight of the main gun.

"We only need one shot to kill that tank. Hopefully they will be at least distracted long enough to let us have that" Gerik said as they turned the corner into the courtyard with the AA guns

The enemy seamed to pay them no attention at first but then a larger skitarii approached sending out static bursts of binary code and the tank relayed it to the inside.

"Take the shot" Deere said

Kelsey pulled the trigger and the boom of the shot shook the tank. Outside the shell ripped through the enemy tank and blew it to pieces. The rest of the squad opened fire from a flank position and Gerik opened up with the anti infantry gun mowing down a dozen skitarii in quick succession. Kelsey fired a second shot into a group of skitarii hiding behind some heavy containers. Alert sirens went off.

"Ok time to go boys" Deere said as overheat warnings flashed

Gerik pushed open the cupola and threw a smoke grenade out to cover their exit as they climbed down the tank. When they reached the bottom they moved up to the courtyard wall.

"Well that went better than I thought" Kelsey said laughing and watching the tank burst into flames

His laughter was cut short as a robotic monster smashed through the wall crushing Deere and sending the other two flying. The monster towered above them and roared a burst of binary code. It's multiple arms extending each with a different weapon. Kelsey unloaded a full clip into the monster but it ignored the hits and charged at him. He managed to avoid getting cut in half but the blade on one of it's arms cut his foot clean off and he shirked as he collapsed onto the floor. Kelsey down and crippled the monster turned on Gerik who drew the little combat sword he carried and jumped the creature. His first cut hit home slicing off one of his arms but the beast turned and hit him with it's whole body knocking him to the ground and sending his sword scattering away out of reach. Instinctively Gerik grabbed a grenade from his belt and hid it behind his back, priming the charge. The monstrous skitarii stood over him and Gerik rolled over as it brought it's many arms down. It hit the ground not seeing the grenade in time which exploded in it's face. It roared blinded as Gerik grabbed his rifle and shot the thing multiple times in the back of the head and it dropped to the ground a smoking wreck as booms were heard from the exploding AA guns and the rest of the squad emerged. Deere was dead, crushed to death by the large skitarii but Kelsey was alive and the medic was attending to him.

A new monster loomed through the fog. A chainsaw like sword on one arm and a cannon on the other it raised it's weapons at the squad. Before it could fire a massive beam shot through the head of the thing and it collapsed. The squad looked over to see an Estrellan chrome hound mech warrior striding down the road and they cheered as it's horn blasted in victory. Overhead gunships, transports and fighters shot across the sky...

"ready to fire captain" Sylph said waking Gerik from his recollection.

Kelsey had been victorious over the large mechanized soldier and he moved aside with the rest of the sixth as the gun charged and fired. The whole bunker of AA guns exploded after the initial shot from the cannon set off a chain reaction in their munition stores and the whole complex went up in flames.

Aloud boom from the far side of the courtyard was heard.

"Gerik, both gun and AA platforms are destroyed"

"good job brother, Kyros should be close to securing the palace entrance"

Palace entrance

Kyros and the first were meeting little resistance as they expected. Even the more well trained palace guards could not with stand a group of assault terminators. The door had been the biggest obstacle with many of the warriors having to unleash a focused melta blast to get through the thick metal but now they were through and making their way towards the throne room.

The booms from the destruction of the AA guns caused some of the plaster to shake loose from the ceilings and the alarms that had been sounded since their drop were silenced.

" _Captain we have eliminated the security stations"_ Came a vox update

"Good, secure entrances and exits and allow only the primarchs to land" he responded as he shredded a group of enemy soldiers with his storm bolter

" _first captain mother has just landed, Lord Mortarion insists you do not kill the king"_

"affirmative" Kyros said as they rounded the corridor to the imperial throne room

Two pill boxes with heavy guns opened up but the shells barley slowed the terminators who unleashed their heaviest weapons onto the emplacements breaking them open and killing the crews.

Kyros kicked open the double doors to the throne room. Guards from all around opened fire as the king cowered behind his throne. The terminators carefully eliminated the guards being sure to end all resistance, some of the soldiers attempted to rush the terminators but a few sweeps from a power sword ended their attack.

As the last few shell casings hit the ground silence fell over the room. Kyros moved to where the king was crouched behind his throne shaking and he also appeared to have urinated on himself.

"Get up!" Kyros shouted

The king stood slowly arms raised.

"Do you have a sword?" Kyros asked him

"yes but I won't fight anymore" the king responded

"I am afraid you don't have a choice" Alistravia said as she entered with her escort

"Oh so you want to fight me? Because I insulted you?"

Alistravia shook her head.

"no not me...him" she spoke as Mortarion swept into the room

The king fell backwards in panic.

"this is some kind of trick" he said as he grabbed a ceremonial sword off the wall

"no it is no trick. This is my brother Mortarion and he is very unhappy about how you spoke to me but he's been good enough to let you have a weapon" Alistravia responded

Mortarion loomed over the king who limply aimed his sword in the death lords direction.

"you will apologize to my sister before you die" He said as he approached with silence raised

"Never!" the king said and he lunged forward in an attempt to stab Mortarion

The sword however bent as it hit the death lords armor.

"pathetic" Mortarion responded before grabbing the king and pinning him on the ground

Mortarion pulled lantern and aimed at the kings head.

"APOLOGIZE!" he roared

"it makes no difference... you will kill me either way" The king gasped

"true enough" Mortarion said before pulling lantern's trigger and vaporizing the kings upper body "Forgiveness sister. I failed to get you an apology"

"no matter brother, this world is our now and we have eliminated a dangerous xenos species, I think we have achieved all our goals here"

Days later

The imperial fleet assigned to take over arrived two days later and had already begun the process of cataloging the populace and deciding each persons fate. Alistravia had used the chemical formula she developed to clear the fog and the rest of the surface was now habitable.

She had invited Mortarion for one last meeting before they left and he had accepted. They stood together looking out of the meeting rooms viewing port.

"It has as always been enjoyable seeing you again brother"

"The feeling is mutual Alistravia"

"Where will you be going next?" Alistravia asked as they watched several imperial vessels emerge from the warp

"I will see where I am needed" He responded "and yourself?"

"Roboute has been asking me to visit macragge for months so I will head there for now"

"If you ever need me again sister do not hesitate to contact me" the death lord said

"Take care of yourself Mortarion" Alistravia spoke as he moved to leave the room

"And you sister... and you"

Counsel

"I fail to see what this tale has shown us" Jaghati said

Alistravia looked to the khan whose face was a one of confused expression. His top knotted hair seamed to be casting accusing shadows at her.

"The you are not seeing the bigger picture khan" Mortarion responded

"then do enlighten me dear brother?"

"Alistravia has pointed out her reliance on us and not only that but she looked to my poison and fire to achieve her goals, something you or any other brother would not of been able to accomplish"

Jaghati narrowed his gaze at the death lord before Alistravia interrupted.

"This campaign would not of been a success without Mortarion, his death guard had doctrine that complimented the foe we faced. No others did"

A banging of a cudgel stopped any further discussion and the arbiter spoke.

"I have allowed this counsel to run later than usual because of the length of this tale. In future I would appreciate if you would inform me of such a long story my lady as not all of us can go without sleep"

"In future I will inform you honored arbiter" Alistravia bowed as she spoke

"good then today's meeting is at an end" He said and Banged his cudgel three more times to signal the end

Epilogue

It was a beautiful day. Est had adjusted the planets rotation a few months ago so the planet was warmer and now the sea was at the perfect temperature but that was months ago before the imperial fleet came. They had come peacefully. A large fleet of warships and Mechanicum vessels and at the center a huge golden craft. No shots had been fired and no battle was needed because the moment the fleet came into the Estrellan system they had been broadcasting a request for communication with Estrella's leader. Alistravia had with the councils agreement answered. The man who appeared to her was suited in golden armor and was sat on a throne smiling. His face was familiar and Alistravia couldn't understand why but then she thought of her own Estrellan father and her whole time with him and her mother flashed before her in a tapestry of her early life.

 _She remembered being in a dark tube crying from the awful sound of the water as the pod carrying her shot down into the ocean worlds endless sea._

 _She remembered the scary shadows outside and the noise of something being attached._

 _She remembered the pod door opening and a tall man bending down as if to grab her, out of fear she had recoiled but the man didn't do anything. He just knelt down and smiled._

" _Hey there" He said "are you injured... do you hurt anywhere?"_

 _She remembered shaking her head and as the lights brightened so she could see the man and then she saw his round shaven face and felt safe._

" _Are you hungry?" was his next question and he had pulled a bar of something out of his pocket and offered it to her._

 _She remembered taking it and swallowing the sweet whole. The man had laughed and then offered her his hand._

" _Its ok I won't hurt you"_

 _She remembered his voice so loving and warm._

" _What's your name honey?" he asked_

" _I don't have one" She had responded instinctively some how aware of her situation_

" _Well why don't you come with me and we can make sure your ok" He had responded_

 _She took his hand then he lifted her out of the pod and carried her back through the umbilical to the submarine._

 _She remembered meeting her soon to be mother as she examined her for injuries and the strange conversation they had had._

" _Miles look at her genetic structure it's been modified" The woman had said while Alistravia was sat at a table eating after she had asked for more food._

 _They had scanned her for infections and deformities but found something very different._

" _Oh my" The man had replied "If this is right her her IQ will be through the roof and is that... what is that"_

 _She remembered them hypothesizing about the strange organs in her body._

" _These organs seam to be feeding parts of the body providing growth hormones and this chemical looks like it's coating her bones in some kind of hardening solution" the man had said before looking further over the scans and noticing more organs "And then there's these three that don't appear to have activated yet"_

" _Look at the muscle structure it's almost ten thousand times stronger than any normal human. I don't think she's Estrellan Miles" the woman had said as she looked over the scans_

" _Do you think she she's a Kappa experiment Judith?" he had responded as he looked over at the girl they would take as their daughter and name Alistravia._

" _Who or whatever she is she needs a home" The woman said as she took the mans hand_

 _She remembered the adoption, her mother could not have children. Later she would understand this was a result of the Kappa trying to control the growth of the human population._

 _The memories flashed past quicker._

 _She remembered the day she built her teleporter._

" _Daddy come look" She had shouted as her Father came into the house from work_

" _Ok Alis" he had responded and followed her into her room_

" _Watch dilly" she said as she placed the little sea mouse on a pad and keyed in a sequence of runes. With a flash the mouse was teleported across the room and into his cage._

" _That's amazing" he said_

 _Her mind moved forward again with the images to her mother arguing with one of the strange people from the temple. Alistravia didn't like them, they made her feel unsafe. Her mother told her how an alien race was trying to change their world and she and her father was part of a group trying to stand against it._

 _Then the images moved forward again._

 _She remembered coming home from exploring the ocean but no one was there. The house was turned up side down and her fathers pistol had been fired._

 _She remembered her neighbor telling her the Kappa had come and taken them and then she remembered the feeling of hate wash over her and a rage so strong with it she punched through the solid stone walls that made up her house. Her neighbor had run off slightly alarmed at seeing a human girl only sixteen punch through a wall that was inches thick and designed to withstand earthquakes. Alistravia was stunned by her action but it was as if a lock had been lifted from her mind and now she recognized her true power. She saw her hand heal it's self right in front of her. The cuts disappearing leaving no scars. She had discovered early on she was stronger than the other children but she never imagined this. As the rage started to subside she looked upon the alien temple in the distance. A plan ran through her head and she smiled._

Yes that was why the golden armored man seemed so familiar. He had a warm voice and a gentle face like her father had.

She was surprised when the man agreed to everything she asked. Surprised he agreed that only his golden vessel would be allowed into orbit and the rest of his fleet to remain on the edge of the system watched by her own warships. They had of course detected the other fleet that tried to hide it's self in the nebula just beyond the systems edge and a stealth vessel was sent to shadow the ships with the strange mark of a sword between two wings.

She was surprised when he agreed to only two guards and only asked if he could bring his adviser, a man named Malcador with him which she agreed to.

So it was beautiful day as a craft landed on the surface pad and was lowered down in a sealed bubble. Alistravia stood with the council to one side and her personal guard to another. Kyros had been nervous about her decision to speak to the emperor and his adviser alone but she assured him it would be fine.

The pad landed at the end of the white walkway that led to the palisade. People further in the city had stood and watched but as the surface pad came to rest they went back about their lives. She thought about Carin for a moment. She had just got him to sleep before the signal came through that the emperor was coming. He was in his room right now watched over by an auto-matron nanny that would feed and change him if he awoke while she was out of her quarters.

The landing ramp to the ornate shuttle opened up and the man in golden amour strode forth with a smaller figure carrying a staff by his side and behind them two guards with pole arms also in golden armor followed. They strode slowly and the man who was the emperor looked around at the city as he went. When he saw Alistravia at the end waiting for him he smiled at her and once again that feeling that she some how knew him washed over her.

When he reached her he bowed.

"You have a beautiful city" he said as he looked upon the palisade

Alistravia bowed back as did the council and her guard

"Thank you" She responded "Atlantis is one of many great cities on Estrella and we work hard to look after them"

The man stared at her for a moment like he was lost in a memory and again that feeling of familiarity washed over her.

"While your council is present I must apologize for the actions taken by the Mechanicum against your colony. It was not of my sanction" He said

"We appreciate and accept the apology but let us not dwell on the past, let us look to the future and what we may accomplish together" It was a response layered with diplomacy something Alistravia was not accustomed to but yet she found it easy to find the words.

"You are as wise as you are beautiful" he said and Alistravia blushed a little

She held her hand out indicating the entrance into the palisade.

"Well let us talk shall we"

The emperor followed her up to her quarters which were guarded by two powerful auto-matron constructs and he stopped to examine them for a moment before entering into her room. Sunlight poured in through the open window at the end of the lounge. Atlantis was close to the surface like most of the other Estrellan city's the clear blue surface waters allowed the suns rays to pass through into a device where it was then reflected inward for day and outward for night. Her multiple seats and sofas all decorated in the finest of materials felt warm to the touch as they bathed in the suns rays. The older man with the cane took a seat as the emperor looked out the window. The pod Alistravia had arrived on Estrella in was stood aside the window next to a picture of her Estrellan mother and father. The emperor examined the remains of the pod before picking up the picture.

"Your parents?" he asked

"Yes" Alistravia answered

"Where are they?" From the way he asked Alistravia felt he already knew the answer

"They were killed by a species that attempted to take over Estrella with a cult... or religion depending on your prospective"

"I am sorry to hear that. They look like good people, I am glad it was them who found you and not these xenos" The emperor said and Alistravia felt a twinge of confusion but before she could speak he continued "You were not born of this world were you?"

"No. that pod is all that remains of where I came from. It has never given me any insights but Estrella is where I grew up so it has become my home" Alistravia said as she placed a bottle of wine on the table by the emperors adviser

"So you don't remember anything from before crash landing here?" He asked as he examined the pod again

"My first memory is of being trapped inside the pod and then being rescued by my father and mother" Alistravia responded as she watched the old adviser pour some wine and take a sip

"My goodness that's delicious" he exclaimed as he poured another glass

Alistravia tuned to him.

"Thank you. It's been fermented for years in the bowls of a whale before being extracted... without killing or hurting the animal of course"

Malcador stopped mid drink and slowly lowered the glass

"So this wine is..."

"A waste byproduct of a species of whale" Alistravia said finishing his sentence

Malcador put the glass down as the emperor laughed.

"Next time ask where it comes from before you drink it old friend" the emperor said as he come over to Alistravia and looked down upon her with a sigh "Would you believe me if I told you I was your father and I have been searching for you and your brothers"

Alistravia looked him up and down. He was so large and didn't think it possible but then that feeling of familiarity washed over her yet again. She shook the confusion away before speaking.

"I would require some proof and an explanation"

"What proof do you need, ask and I will provide it" He asked looking down upon her with a smile

"Simple. Est" she said and the AI appeared next to her

" **What can I do for you Arch-Invetress?"** he asked as the emperor looked him over

"Est scan the emperor and myself and see if we are related" Alistravia said

" **Of course Alis but it will take several minutes as I will need to re-calibrate the sensors"**

"Understood" Alistravia said in response and the AI's avatar disappeared

"He calls you Alis why?" the emperor asked

"Alistravia in old Estrellan means princess but it is a rather long name so as a child my friends called me Alis and those closest to me still do today" she responded as the sound of a baby crying came from the other room "Excuse me a moment"

Alistravia exited the room and picked up Carin from his crib before she dismissed the auto-matron nanny.

As she brought him back out into the lounge she noticed the looks on both the faces of her guests. Malcador's was one of amusement and surprise but the emperors was pure shock.

"You have a baby?" he asked his face moving from shock to confusion

"I do" she said cradling the crying Carin "I would of let the auto-matron nanny deal with him but if he can hear my voice and I don't attended to him he gets cranky"

"Who is the father?" Malcador asked

"Oh there is no father" She responded "The Kappa. That's the alien species that tried to take over. They needed to control human population growth so they put something in certain water supplies that sterilized many women but with the help of the bio-medical branch of the science guilds I was able to reverse it"

"But why did you have a child?" The emperor asked

"I saw how happy it made the Estrellan mothers. To be a mother and devote your life to something as my mother did with me and I wanted to experience it" she looked down upon Carin "It's been trying but I would not want the feelings of joy he gives me to ever end"

Est appeared next to them

" **Alis I have finished my re-calibration and scanned both you and the emperor. There is a 99.8 percent chance that he is your father"**

There was silence and Est disappeared as he recognized even as an AI this moment was personal one. The silence was broken by Carin's crying and the emperor took a step forward.

"May I" he said holding out his hands

Alistravia nodded and passed Carin to him who immediately stopped crying.

"Interesting. Normally he doesn't like new people" Alistravia said now nervous about the man holding her son

"I know you have questions so ask" the emperor responded as he cradled Carin

Alistravia asked the most prominent one in her mind and it was the one she had sworn her self to ask if she ever met her real parents.

"Why was I abandoned here?"

"You were not abandoned" The emperor said as he slowly rocked Carin "Your incubation pods were lost during an accident in my lab and scattered across the galaxy"

Alistravia watched him closely carrying Carin.

"I had always suspected I was not birthed. The genetic changes and strange organs are not a natural development of evolution but when you say scattered. What do you mean by that?" Alistravia said trying to get her head around the idea

"You and your brothers were pulled into a portal and then flung across the galaxy in the same realm of space our ships travel" he looked out the window as Carin slept in his arms "Your brother who I found before you was deposited on a forest world but you were deposited here. I do not know the reason but it does not matter anymore" Alistravia could hear the half truth as he spoke and it was something she would look into later

"Why do you use that realm to travel it's dangerous?" she asked and the adviser snapped his head towards her

"And what do you know about it's dangers?" Malcador asked narrowing his eyes

"I know I lost two ships and a lot of good people before I could close the opening. I know the aliens that reside in that layer of subspace are made of energy and not matter and I know that I developed wormhole travel based on the research of an old Estrellan scientist so I never had to go there again" She responded to the menacing look of the adviser

"A wise decision" The emperor said "But I must ask you never to tell your brothers or anyone who is not informed about what you saw. It would scare them to think the realm they use to travel was not safe"

"I can understand that" Alistravia said in response "So how many brothers do I have?"

"Nineteen" The emperor said "They were created to be generals to command my armies to help us reunite humanity and claim it's rightful place in the galaxy"

"And me?" Alistravia asked

"You I made to be the olive branch. To go ahead of your brothers with your legion and look for peace with the worlds still lost to us" he said

"My legion? I already have an army" Alistravia said

"And they will join your legion as astartes. Powerful warriors designed to fight the xenos monsters that live in the galaxy. Right now your legion is aboard my fleet and they will want to meet you" The emperor said as he handed her back the sleeping Carin.

"Ok" She said "Tell me more"

Part 6: The fists of oblivion

Prologue

Alistravia was sat reading a book on the decking of her private quarters. It was early morning and the sun light was warm as it shone through the ocean and on to the city. She heard the door open but didn't turn her because she knew who it was. The winged shadow gave it away.

"Good morning Sanguinius"

Silence for a while as Alistravia turned the next page in her book.

"what are you planning to tell the counsel?" The angel said not moving

Alistravia didn't turn her head, she just kept reading as she responded.

"do you know I've read this book almost a thousand times and it never bores me?" She spoke as the angel walked past her obscuring the sunlight for a moment "and each time I feel I pick up more of a feel for how the author was feeling"

At first Sanguinius looked as if he would swat the book from her hand in anger of her not answering his question but instead he leaned back against the balustrade fencing off the decking.

"I assume you have some philosophical point to make, or are you just avoiding the question?"

She didn't look up from the book.

"this book was preserved in the Estrellan vaults ever since they left Terra so long ago, it is about two brothers who belong to a rich family and are very close. One works hard in the fields toiling in labor but the other goes off into the world and loses everything..."

She stopped to take a sip of her drink that rested on the nearby table, Sanguinius remained quiet as she continued.

"when he returns his father welcomes him home and showers him in riches while the other son becomes angry with his father and asks why... why does he get such rewards when has not worked and instead gambled his life away to which his father reply's, can't you see how it fills me with joy to have your brother here again. He has seen the folly of his ways and has repented... Of course the other brother is still angry which leads to hate..."

"And then murder?" Sanguinius asked

Alistravia shrugged.

"the story simply ends there, from the look of this book it was originally part of a larger collection of stories but it does go to show how little it takes to separate brothers"

Sanguinius stood up from his position at the balustrade.

"we have evolved beyond such petty jealousies Alistravia"

"Have we?"

Silence once again as the tension grew.

"You can not tell anyo..."

"What? That inside your gene seed that resides in all of your sons there is a flaw that causes them to crave blood? That one of your sons killed three of mine and was found by me consuming their flesh? Is that what you don't want me to tell the counsel?" Alistravia said putting the book down on the table and standing "Relax brother, I gave my word and I won't tell anyone about that incident, but as I told you once before. Sooner or later someone else will find out"

Sanguinius stretched his wings out as if warming them through in the sunlight.

"you think someone would use it against me? One of our own brothers?"

"I think you should of let me or father help you instead of keeping this a secret but if all goes well I will gone soon and..."

"you can't go" Sanguinius said interrupting her

"Why?" she responded

"The imperium needs you, as do I"

Alistravia sighed.

"have you ever wondered who you will fight when the galaxy is ours?"

"Horus posed the same question once" Sanguinius responded

"do you really think you can all get along in such a small galaxy? I am leaving because I worry for the imperium's future" Alistravia said

"then stay and help keep us in line"

"Sanguinius, there are a lot of disputes I can help with but nineteen all powerful brothers with vast armies at there command, that is a ticking time bomb and I don't want to be around when it goes off"

"you make it sound like sound like one of us is going to revolt" The angel responded as he walked around the porch

"you never know could be anyone even you or Horus"

"Horus is the best of us even you agree on that much!" Sanguinius exclaimed in response and denial

"my point is that brother has fought brother since the dawn of time, it would be foolish to think just because of what we are that we are above that" Alistravia responded as the chime sounded for assembly in the counsel hall "we can Finnish this discussion later brother but right now we should make haste or we will be late"

Disagreements

The counsel had been assembled quickly this morning and a few of the Lords were yawning as they came in. It took them a few minutes to get settled before the counsel could begin.

Alistravia was studying her brothers carefully to see which one would bite next. She thought Sanguinius might be a perfect target for her next attempt but his visit this morning was an awkward one and she did not want to be arguing semantics while trying to paint a picture of events.

No. she needed someone to stand up and challenge her on something and for that she needed to create some discomfort.

"Brothers" she started as she stood up to the podium "I want you all to understand. I do not ask for exile because of anything you have done, no in fact it Is the opposite. I ask because it is I and my society and what we do with our advancing technology that is at fault"

The light over Rogal's podium lit up and Alistravia smiled inside. Rogal had been quiet up until now and she knew the self recrimination would force him to stand and speak up, well either him or Ferrus.

She and Rogal had exchanged cross words many times and their were plenty of examples of this but she had one in mind in particular the moment he stood. Her brothers had heard the tale somewhat but never the full story and now she had chance to tell it.

"That is because you choose to interpret imperial law in your own way" Rogal said from atop his podium

"No Rogal I simply know that one can not enforce law from one perspective as you do" Alistravia responded leaning forward to bait the praetorian more

"I take all things into account when making a judgment but you refuse to even accept any law that does not conform to your standards!" Rogal spoke with his voice raised

"Why would laws for a less technological society apply to me?" Alistravia responded keeping her temper restrained, she knew to make this work she couldn't just have an argument with Rogal

She had to let him do the damage to himself before she could apply a killing blow.

Roboute's light came on as he stood.

"This exchange is getting us no where Alistravia. If you have a point I suggest you make it through one of these tales but I do some what side with Rogal, you can play fast and loose with imperial law when it suits you"

Alistravia nodded as she laughed inside. This had gone better than she thought and she had just the tale in mind.

"If you insist. Many of you are aware that during a heated argument Rogal struck me..."

"I have apologized Alistravia, I thought we were past it" Rogal interrupted

"We are Rogal, but for the purposes of this discussion I must explain exactly what happened"

Rogal looked as if he would snap the podium in half with the grip he had on it but eventually he nodded and sat.

Salaam: Main Palace

The blow had come unexpectedly and Alistravia felt her armor scrape along the ground with the force of the hit. Rogal was looking at his own hands and seamed to be confused at the action he had just taken...

Counsel

"Hold on a second Alistravia" Horus said "this appears to be closer to the end of the tale than the beginning, Start there please, and not the beginning of the argument, the whole campaign if necessary otherwise context is lost in translation"

"I will have to go back to before I even arrived in the Salaam system" Alistravia countered and the arbiter spoke

"If that is what is necessary to complete this tale then start there please Lady Alistravia"

"very well Lord arbiter... it all began when I first received communication from Rogal regarding my support as Supreme Ambassador"

Ahab's Rage

The holo image of Rogal stood as tall and proud as the real thing and he spoke just as noble and stoic.

"The system is made up of four colonized worlds under one leader, they have a high number of psyker's and have dabbled in combining machines with gene forged monsters for the bulk of their army"

The Praetorian was stood on the bridge of the phalanx in his golden armor, sword at his side ever the warrior. He continued.

"If a war starts it will be a long and grueling one with high casualties on both sides, I would like to try and avoid that"

"understandable, send me what information you have on their societal makeup and..."

The image of Admiral Marten appeared next to Rogal.

"forgiveness for the interruption my lady but we are receiving a distress call from an imperial vessel"

"legion?" Alistravia asked hiding her annoyance at the admirals interruption

"no it appears to be one of the black ships"

"The sisters could prove useful against so many psyker's, you must attended to them" Rogal stated

"agreed, we will set course immediately" Alistravia responded giving the admiral an angry look

His image was about to dissipate when Rogal turned to him.

"never interrupt us again!" Rogal growled and the image of the admiral left them

"You know I have to work with him right?" Alistravia said

"He is your subordinate, not your friend sister"

"don't you start. I have enough with Sanguinius and Roboute going on about this issue"

"they are not wrong to point it out Alistravia" Rogal said with a growing distaste in his voice

Alistravia held her hand up.

"Lets not sully this moment with an argument brother, I will see you in a few days"

The image of Rogal simply nodded then dissipated.

Uncharted segmentum

The fleet emerged from the wormhole and instantly felt the effects of what had probably caused the distress call from the black ship.

A dying star, a blue dwarf to be exact, was in the middle of it's collapse.

The fleet was on the edge of the gravitational wake but could still feel the pull from the dying sun. They located the black ship approximately sixty thousand kilometers inside the pull of the star and the longer it stayed the closer it was pulled towards the dangerous gravitational anomaly's that would rip the ship apart.

"I am getting no response on any vox channel" the admiral reported

Alistravia was sat in her command throne looking at streams of data as the advanced scanners of the ship fed back any and all relevant data.

"If anybody has an idea better say it fast because in twenty minutes that ship will be ripped in two"

"we could allow ourselves to be pulled in enough for teleport ranging then..." Kyros started but was interrupted by Gigas

"we are a thousand times the size of the black ship brother we would be pulled in faster and not be able to escape, a tractor beam would work better"

"It won't be strong enough to pass through the gravity disruptions" Sankara stated

There was the sound of a door opening as Rebus came on to the bridge. Like all Estrellan's even those of the legion he explored the sciences and his particular field was particle astrophysics. He climbed the stairs to the command throne and looked out of the great windows that looked out upon space. In the distance a blue star was slowly turning, it's surface almost motionless as the last fires of it's nuclear heart died. Space around it was distorted and bent at close proximity, it became less fractured as the distance increased but the dying stars collapse had begun the formation of a black hole and it's pull on the surrounding space was obvious as fragments of asteroids hurtled towards it. Not far from the Ahab's rage was a small black frigate, it's engines blazing as it tried to work against the stars pull.

"Now that is a beautiful sight one only witnesses once in a life time" he spoke as he watched the dying star and the data regarding it

"I didn't call you here to observe Captain, this is your field of expertise and we need to rescue that ship" Alistravia responded by highlighting the distressed black ship

Rebus stood and examined the data. He looked back and forth between the view screen and the data several times.

"tractor beam"

"we already discussed that and it won't work" Kyros said

"did you also discuss firing an inverted halcyon pulse seconds before!" he said rounding on the first captain

"remember who your speaking to captain!" Alistravia exclaimed

Rebus bowed his head to both Alistravia and Kyros.

"Forgiveness brother captain, mother"

"continue" Alistravia said

"If we fire a halcyon pulse seconds before we start a tractor beam it will clear the distortions out long enough for us to pull the ship close enough to transport their crew to us but I would suggest we leave quickly after lest the star go nova and we are caught in it's wake"

Alistravia nodded and turned to Admiral Marten.

"do it"

The admiral nodded and began relaying commands to the rest of the bridge crew.

"rebus?" Sankara started

"yes brother"

"how long until it goes nova"

Rebus glanced at the data streams again then turned back to the Librarian.

"Given it's rate of decay, five minutes give or take a few seconds"

"ready with the pulse" the admiral said

"fire" Alistravia responded

"mother I recommend the rest of the fleet begins to move away and form a wormhole" Rebus spoke with some reverence towards his primarch

"Admiral issue the orders"

"at once"

"tractor beam attached" came a call from the operations officer

"as soon as the ship is within range transport all the crew to the medical bays and then get us out of here"

"mother I do not like the idea of bringing the soulless ones aboard, it will be uncomfortable, we should confine them to a cargo bay" Sankara stated as the black ship was pulled closer

"their not prisoners Sankara... but your point is made, refit a cargo bay for crew housing and place most of them there but allow the officers more private quarters. I assume we have no unlicensed psyker's aboard?"

Sankara hesitated for a moment before Alistravia shot him a look.

"forgiveness mother but I have not had time to screen the newest crew members"

"Then go start now. If you find any have them isolated and confined to quarters"

Sankara nodded and left the bridge.

"crew transport complete, we got all remaining crew members" the admiral spoke as the ship began to turn away from the collapsing star

"How many?" Alistravia asked

"eight hundred" was the response

"what was their crew compliment?" asked Kyros

"two thousand" The admiral responded remorsefully

"if only we had been a few minutes earlier" Rebus said with just as much remorse

Alistravia nodded and stood from the command throne.

"We can't get upset about things out of our control, get us on course to meet with my brother once we are clear of the star. I will be in my quarters until then"

Lesa

Lesa had worked hard to get here. Years of research and study seamed endless as she waited for her application to the primarchs fleet to be accepted. When she had received notification of her acceptance and posting she had felt their was a mistake and went straight to the legion warrior in charge.

"There is no mistake, you are to take you place as a bio medical assistant to the chief apothecary on board the Ahab's rage"

It had been difficult at first. Not leaving the comforts of Estrella or the fact she may not see her family for many years, this was all something she had prepared for but the gravity change, that made her sick at first.

That was two months ago. The Chief apothecary said she would adapt to it and she had finally just a few weeks ago stopped feeling sick every time she woke up, there was still the odd stomach churn when the ship entered a wormhole but according to her bunk mate Simian who had been on the ship for several years, that feeling never went away.

Lesa had been in the main bio-labs when the ship rescued the soulless ones as many of the space marines called them, she had no reason to assist directly with helping the apothecary's heal the wounded but several blood samples had been sent to the lab for screening for contaminates and the head of her department had asked her to take the results to the Chief apothecary.

Nev was in his office examining some data slates. Most of the sisters had been discharged but a few remained including their commander, an oblivion knight named Sadira, she was sat with a small child whose cuts were being treated by a human doctor and a third much older sister with large red plume lay unconscious on a table monitored by several drones.

When Lesa had first come aboard she had been so formal in approaching the astartes believing only those that stood guard on Estrella were uncaring about formality but this had not been the case. The chief apothecary himself had to tell her several times to call him by either his title or his name but never Lord so when she approached him now she always referred mostly to his title.

"I have some results for you Chief apothecary"

"thank you Lesa" he responded as he took the slate from her

Lesa waited while Nev examined the slate, she decided to take a peek at the oblivion knight and looked through the window.

The knight had plume of red hair coming from a top knot like her unconscious kin. Her silver and white armor was scratched in places but it was hard to say if that was from battle or the accident that had befallen the ship, her mouth was covered in a metal plate that must of prevented her from speaking so how she communicated was a mystery.

The little girl looked strangely mature for her age and seamed to be wearing something similar to her older counterpart except she had no plate over her mouth. Then in what seamed like a movement that would snap ones neck the girl locked eyes with her. Lesa couldn't pull her gaze away and she suddenly felt like her heart was being pulled into a void of nothing, she struggled to breathe as the girl starred deeper into her own eyes as if looking into her own soul, if such a thing existed.

A tap on her shoulder made her turn around breaking the gaze, Nev looked down upon her with concern.

"Are you ok Lesa?"

"I am fine my lo... Chief apothecary, just hungry" she responded not knowing what to say to him

Nev nodded.

"then as soon as you return this data slate you have my permission to break for food. I don't need crew members starving" He smiled down upon her and she smiled back

She nodded remembering a bow would be considered too formal, as she left she took one last glance at the girl who was whispering something to her commander.

Alistravia's quarters

Alistravia was studying information sent by Rogal when Sankara came in. He waited until she turned to him before speaking and glanced around her quarters as he stood.

Her quarters was more like one large open room than several small ones such was the simplicity of Estrellan design that demanded an open structure rather than a separation of people and things. In homes across the ocean world houses were two or three floors with each floor open. Rooms were not divided by walls but by an individual persons take on their area. Alistravia had followed that design here keeping everything open. The room was framed by several large fish tanks in which aquatic creatures from several worlds resided, the tanks glowed blue creating a soft soothing feel. Her main room consisted of a lavishly carpeted pit like structure where her seating area and dining table were placed. Her bedroom sat elevated above and you would have to pass through the pit to reach it. To the right of the pit was a library with thousands of books and to left an ornate bath with golden taps and rails. As always a warrior of the maidens shield stood sentinel, a hold over from the Kappa war that had become a tradition.

"We have managed to screen most of the new crew members but a few are still working at their relevant positions" Sankara said

Alistravia looked annoyed by his update.

"This isn't good enough Sankara"

"I realize I should of done this when they first came aboard but we haven't had to deal with this situation before" Sankara responded

"Don't make excuses It's your job to..."

"ENOUGH ALISTRAVIA" Sankara shouted interrupting her

There was a long silence. No one spoke for several minutes.

"You haven't call me by my real name in centuries..." Alistravia said "...and the tone reminds me of when my father would use my full name when I was in trouble, so what is it I have done"

"I apologize but lately you have been..."

"been what?" Alistravia asked

"You have been someone else. The incident on the bridge for example, you did not need to speak to Rebus in such a harsh tone"

"he spoke out of turn... but I get you point" Alistravia said moving to sit down the extravagant couch Sankara sat down beside her.

"And just now, did you forget we were friends, or are we now just primarch and chief librarian?"

Alistravia looked at him as if he had just killed a pet she owned.

"No... no, no, no. Sankara you will always be my friend just as Kyros and Gigas are it's just with Roboute, Sanguinius and Rogal... they all want me to be more authoritative and less casual with my command"

Sankara laughed.

"they are simply jealous... but they do have a point"

"you agree with them?" Ali responded slightly confused

Sankara smiled and placed his hand on hers.

In most legions touching your primarch could be considered a cardinal sin. Primarchs were immortal legendary beings and they deserved reverence only the emperor himself could exceed so to make contact with them even for a legionary could mean death but here between Alistravia and Sankara it did not, their friendship exceeded the primarchs position and the warrior of maidens shield paid no heed to Sankara as contact continued.

"you do not have to be your brothers but many new legionary's and crew members have joined us since the founding and they need to see you as a leader first and a friend second"

"what would I ever do without you" Alistravia said leaning in against him

"I am sure you would survive" he smiled then looked up and turned his head towards the door "those soulless things are here" he said getting up

"there called the sisters of silence" Alistravia responded also rising from her position

"if you don't mind I will take my leave"

Alistravia nodded with an understanding of the psyker's discomfort around the sisters. The door opened and Sankara left giving Sadira and her soulless child a wide berth. The oblivion knight gave a curt nod as Sankara passed but he did not return the greeting and simply left letting the door close behind him.

"apologies for my Equerry"

"No need we are used to it" replied the little girl as she and her commander knelt before Alistravia before continuing

"Honored Primarch we thank you for our rescue and our allegiance is yours until we find transport home"

Alistravia gestured them to stand.

"I appreciate your commitment and I may require your assistance shortly"

The two stood but kept to attention.

"we hear you are meeting Lord Dorn"

"we are currently on our way to meet him. He informs me this society has a high number of psyker's and should diplomacy fail we will require your services"

Sadira looked at the terminator stood silent in the background and signed something to the primarch.

"yes he is always here"

Sadira made another few signs while the girl stood quiet.

"Yes even when I bathe"

Sadira made some more signs.

"It's an old tradition and we have a couple of days before we reach our destination, I will happily explain if you return tomorrow but for now I must study the data Rogal sent me. Please feel free to use the facility's on board the ship"

"once again our thanks honored Lady" the girl said

Lesa

Lesa had gone straight from the bio-labs up to the closest mess hall. Out of worry she might see the sisters again she stayed close to any crew, astartes or human that were close by. Relieved she had seen no sign of any sisters she made her way into the mess hall and accessed the holo menu.

There were thousands if not millions of choices but Lesa longed for something familiar and she used the three dimensional navigator to take to the Estrellan dish's where she found exactly what she wanted.

She waited as the auto chef began to cook and she could smell the fish almost taking her back to her mothers kitchen as they sat around the table and waited to eat. Her father would be holding a holo pad writing out equations while her brothers debated some now theory about their quantum vortex hypothesis. The sound of the auto chef finishing brought her back and it slid out a plate with a long bottled nose fish lightly baked, stuffed with potato kelp and a small species of brine.

After taking the plate to a table she sat down and took her time smelling the dish. Her mother had always taught her to appreciate her food, she would tell her without it your research will become stagnant and to an Estrellan child it was a scary thought. So she always took her time to admire her meal, it's smells and textures before beginning it's consumption. Simian had once watched her do this and told her she should just eat and enjoy instead of waiting, she had just shrugged and told him it was a family tradition.

The mess hall on this deck was fairly quiet, a few human crew sat looking at holo pads or talking about their current research but mostly it was empty and the drones that would detach from the ceiling to clean up plates and other messes sat silent as their services were not required.

As she finished one of the squid like drones floated down wrapping it's tentacles around her cutlery and plate before lifting them and dragging them up into the ceiling where it would break each item down and consume them so the material would be recycled and used again when someone next came into the hall.

Since her experience with the sister she was feeling light headed and was was struggling to keep herself motivated, she felt tired and old like the sister had sucked her youth from her so she made the decision to return to her quarters, she would send her apologies to her department head stating she was feeling unwell. Her quarters were on the sixteenth deck where many of the human crew resided. The astartes called it the family deck as many family's had been raised their and some crew even some astartes had been born on the ship. It was like being back home on Estrella, everyone knew everyone and people would greet you at all times. Kids would be playing four dimensional research games along the main concourse and debates over correct insertion procedures for material samples would sometimes be heard from parents arguing. The space marines patrolled this area as they did with every part of the vessel but they were always mindful of the children and would often join in debates if it was about their field of study, Lesa had heard on other legion ships humans were treated as servants and not looked after as they were here. She hoped it was just a silly rumor but she knew other legions and the worlds they came from had vastly different makeups so perhaps it was in some ways true.

The lift opened and she entered, it was empty but given that most of the astartes would be on duty and a lot of the human crew were as well it was understandable. She stumbled as she turned to access the holo controls, she suddenly felt extremely sick and vomited up a portion of her meal. A drone detached it's self from the side and began to clean it up as she grabbed onto the safety railing, the holo panel looked like it was a hundred miles away not right next to her and she took a swipe at only knowing she had connected when lift began to move. In her mind she saw her life flash before her, family friends and people she had know all past in the blink of an eye. She saw a thousand worlds at once, each with billions of minds upon them and then each of those minds opened up revealing a trillion thoughts. It was excruciating and she cried out in pain as her mind was overloaded with extrasensory information.

When the lift doors opened to a sergeant from the fifth it took him a minute to notice the slumped unconscious figure of Lesa but he reacted quickly once he did opening the vox.

"medical emergency!"

Lesa opened her eyes to the chief apothecary standing over her. He was feeling her belly with his large astartes hands, he stopped when she looked at him.

"You are not pregnant"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed

"My apologies Lesa but I had to check, being hungry does not cause you to collapse after you have just eaten" Nev responded glancing at her vitals "what happened?"

"I don't know how to explain it"

"try" The chief apothecary said as the light from the holo scanners lit up the gray in his beard

"I saw loads of things like my family but then other worlds and thoughts and the..." She said feeling herself get worked up

"start from beginning, when did you first feel ill"

"when I came to see you with the results" Lesa responded

"You had no contact with anything in the lab that could of made you sick?" Nev asked examining a data slate

"No I was fine until that little girl looked at me"

Nev stopped looking at the pad and turned his head slowly towards her.

"the sister?"

Lesa nodded

Nev put the pad down and activated the vox system.

"Sankara come to the medical bay now"

" _on my way"_ came the response

He walked back over to Lesa and gave her a stern look.

"think carefully Lesa, have you truly never had an incident like this before?"

She shook her head.

"when Sankara gets here you need to tell him everything about what happened from when the sister saw you and the incident in the elevator"

It took a few minutes for the Chief Librarian to arrive and he strode in with a powerful presence. Lesa could feel it in her mind, it was like a hot needle between her eyes getting hotter as he stopped and spoke with Nev. Lesa watched the two of them, she had seen the chief apothecary many times his gray and black beard giving him a distinguished look that he carried with pride. He had told her once he had a younger brother who was a captain and she imagined he looked very alike the chief apothecary.

Sankara was vastly different, clean shaven with some stubble on his neck, his armor was of a different design to Nev's and he was a foot taller than him too. He had a strange hood that covered a partially bald head. Every so often she saw him glance in her direction as Nev spoke. Then he gave one final nod and approached her.

"I am Sankara qualm, Chief librarian and equerry to the primarch" he bowed his head slightly as he spoke "I need you to tell me what happened when you were first here... when the girl saw you"

"I was frozen... it felt like my heart was being pulled from me and I was drowning like the first time you step out of the city and the ocean hits you"

Sankara smiled.

"I remember my father taking me out and being so scared I would be washed away or some sea creature would eat me" as he said that it made her feel safe and she felt better than she had all day "What happened in the elevator?"

"I saw all the people I have ever known but then whole other worlds and their thoughts"

"What do you mean by that?" Sankara asked as Nev approached her from the other side of the bed "Could you hear them?"

She had to think, think back to what she saw and then as she thought back she remembered she could hear them. All those thoughts and feelings, their fears and goals washing into her mind like a she was a receiving satellite for some vast communication station.

"yes"

Sankara nodded at Nev who sighed. Lesa was confused.

"what does it ….mean?"

"Lesa there's a strong possibility your a psyker" Sankara responded

"But I was tested when I was young"

"It's easy to miss it if your mind hasn't awakened yet, my guess is the sister detected the dormant power inside you and when her powers attempted to oppress it the opposite occurred and it flared up which was too much for your inexperienced mind to handle causing your collapse"

"So what do I do now"

"I am going to take you to the librarious where I can probe your mind myself but with the sisters already aware of your presence we may have some difficult decisions to make" The chief librarian responded

"Might not be a good idea to poke around her mind after it made he so ill last time" Nev spoke looking over at the other astartes

"I appreciate your advice brother but she will not be in any danger with me" Sankara said is response

Nev seamed to accept this, Lesa wasn't sure who out ranked who and stayed quiet.

"mother" Sankara voxed

" _yes?"_ Alistravia responded

Lesa had never heard the primarchs voice for real before. She had listened to her lectures on quantum space folding and sub-spacial rifts but those were just recordings.

"Can you meet me in the librarious please?"

" _on my way"_

It took them a short lift ride and walk to reach the librarious. It was on one of the top decks and only crew with the highest clearance were allowed to access them. Unlike the lower floors this area was patrolled not just by space marines but war-automatons that dwarfed the astartes themselves. Every corridor was guarded and every room watched, it wasn't that the lower decks were ignored but these were the command decks of the ship and thus needed the extra protection.

Sankara had guided her to a chair and sat her down.

"Lesa I am going to try and access your mind. It will be uncomfortable and it is not without it's dangers but I must see if you truly are a psyker or if this was simply a reaction to the sisters power. Do you understand"

Lesa nodded.

The Chief Librarian starred at her and then she felt like the body that was locking eyes with her was empty and she was sharing her own with someone else. With the Librarian.

She felt odd as if someone was walking along her mind like it was desert and he was an explorer looking for treasure and then it was over and she snapped back to reality. It seamed as if hours had passed but only minutes had truly gone by.

The chief Librarian smiled at her warmly as the door to the librarious opened and the primarch walked in.

In her mind Sankara had been like burning needle but Alistravia's presence was a raging fire. Her emerald green dress danced around her body like a whirlpool and yet it was so perfect. Her black hair was like jet and it dangled down her back like some defiant snake unwilling to accept any control. She was a beauty that put all other women to shame and Lesa threw herself on the floor in reverence.

"mother this is Lesa" Sankara said urging her to stand

She did reluctantly trying not to look directly at the primarch or her two escorts.

"You found one then" Alistravia spoke in response

"no mother, her psy abilities were dormant and might never of awoken but she had an encounter with the sisters and it forced them to awaken"

"So the sisters know about her? This could be an issue" Alistravia continued

"I am aware of that but was unsure about what to do" Sankara responded

Alistravia looked directly at her. It was like being looked at by hungry shark but that shark was thing of legend and eating you would be a waste of it's time.

"Lesa" She was surprised when she heard the primarch called her name "Had we of found you earlier we could of hidden you from the sisters but as it stands they know of you and that makes things difficult because they will expect me to hand you over to them, such is imperial law"

"will you?" she asked not even sure if she was allowed to respond

Alistravia looked to be in deep thought and bit her bottom lip slightly.

"I am bound by certain rules and regulations as we all are. Being who I am does not allow me to escape them... but I will speak with them and see, for now you should stay here as the sisters will not enter" she responded "Sankara walk with me" She said gesturing to the chief Librarian

Sankara entered the lift with Alistravia. They stood at the front as the two maiden shield warriors stood at the back. The lift began moving but after a minute Alistravia hit the stop rune and Sankara turned to her.

"You may not want to hear this but our conversation before about being their friend second and a leader first is relevant here"

"I know but until three hours ago she had no idea what she was. If only the sister had not seen her" Alistravia responded

"we are lucky as a legion and a people. Estrella is untouched by imperial hands and no Mechanicum have ever set foot on it's surface, we are privileged. Much of the rule that the rest of the legions and imperial worlds have to abide by our high technology allows us to go around but this is one where that high technology can not assist us" Sankara spoke the words with some grief

Alistravia took a deep breath and resumed the lift.

"I invited the oblivion knight back tomorrow, I will speak with her then"

Alistravia's quarters

The oblivion knight and her little child returned the next day. Alistravia had laid out some tea and sandwiches out of habit of welcoming guests but after an hour of conversation only Alistravia herself had drunk any of the tea and eaten any of the sandwiches. So far neither Sadira or Alistravia had mentioned Lesa but Alistravia knew at some point she would have to bring it up and as the conversation was winding down from discussions on how the legion operated the opportunity arose.

"so you have never been alone in your own quarters?!" the little girl asked despite what Alistravia had explained.

She had explained her brothers guard usually stayed out side their quarters but when they were still fighting the Kappa, an assassin had attempted to kill her while she slept. She had woken before he could strike and killed him but Kyros insisted a guard remain in her quarters at all times. After the war and this went from being a precaution to a tradition and now a battle brother would always stand watch.  
The battle brother would be sworn to silence, not to speak or move unless duty required it. It was considered a great honor.  
Choice of this son came through the captains of all but two of the twenty five company's. Each would nominate one warrior who excelled in battle and then these twenty three sons would face off in a duel, fighting to best the others.  
Her son that guarded her now was from the 21st. He had fought a grueling battle against a warrior from the 18th who was the favorite to win but despite his stamina could not out last the warrior from the 21st.  
The tournaments happened every ten years so warriors in every company, Except the 23rd which was the small scout company and the 24th who were a specialized Tech-marine only company, Had time to prove themselves so that the captain would nominate them.  
When it started Alistravia had been worried that the competition would be so brutal that when trying to get nominated warriors would purposely sabotage each other but this had not been the case and rules had been set in place to prevent this.

She also explained that no apothecary, Tech-marine or psyker could be considered due to the limited number of psyker's and the fact that the chapter and the company's were so small their roles was too vital to be lost. Captains were also not allowed to compete though three previous guardians were now captains.  
There was also a rule stating once a brother had been guardian he could not compete again but his amour would be marked with a symbol showing his accomplishment.

"No I have never been alone in my own quarters" she responded

"this has been most enlightening" the girl then said in response

"I hope if you find yourselves with other legions you can compare...now there's something we need to discuss" Alistravia leaned forward in her chair as she spoke "you encountered and unregistered psyker aboard this ship"

Sadira and the little girl seamed caught out by Alistravia, they looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the primarch and Sadira signed something to Alistravia.

"you are right her powers had not yet surfaced, it was your encounter with her that forced them to awaken"

Sadira signed again.

"she is in the librarious at the moment, as you can imagine she is scared about her new found abilities and I am sure you can imagine there's the safety of other crew to take into account"

Sadira signed something again but this time it was slower with more inflection.

"She will be" Alistravia said reluctantly "I was hoping since you have no ship yet that she can have time to speak with her family on Estrella, they are not used to this kind of change are Estrellans and it scares them"

Sadira signed a long and complex response.

"I am simply saying that while you have no ship with which to travel there is no reason to turn her over, once you have a ship or we return you ourselves to Terra then we will hand Lesa over although I do not agree with it"

"why" responded the girl who received an angry look from Sadira

"you are no better than the Mechanicum, you take away an individuals right to be and force them to do the bidding of others with out any rest" Alistravia responded standing up

Before the girl could respond again Sadira signed something to the primarch then stood and bowed urging the child to do the same.

"I am glad this is acceptable to you" Alistravia said returning the bow

Sadira signed one more thing.

"Not at first no, when primarchs first meet we prefer to speak alone. Think of it as siblings catching up with each other"

Phalanx

The imperial fists fleet was sat at the edge of the system where they had arranged themselves into some vast formation with the Phalanx at it's heart. Alistravia's fleet pulled along side them sending messages too and fro before the primarchs personal storm bird departed from the Ahab's rage.

Alistravia watched as they approached the Phalanx, she hated it's design. It was a massive fortress monastery in space with massive spires and towers bristling with guns and sensor devices. The ship acted as the imperial fists home away from Terra but it was an ugly inelegant looking fortress with no thought put to comfort or efficiency.

The seconds ships were designed after the large whales that inhabited Estella's endless ocean which gave them a sleek design and a less aggressive appearance but the Phalanx was just ugly. Rogal had told her once that beauty was something a warrior did not concern himself with but the existence of Fulgrim did some what undermine that theory.

She landed to a gathering of thousands of imperial fists who all saluted at once as she stepped onto the deck. The landing bay was full of other ships as well as two war hound titans that were undergoing repair from robed Mechanicum adepts. Rogal stood at the other end of the bay in golden yellow armor and the wings of the imperial eagle behind his white haired face. He stood with his first captain Sigismund whose bald head glowed from the many lights, while Rogal's bodyguard the huscarls stood silently by his side. Rogal kept his stoic stone faced look as Alistravia stopped in front of him, her green dress still as perfect as it always.

"As always it's a pleasure to see you brother"

"Like wise sister" Rogal responded "we should head to my personal quarters to talk"

"of course, lead on" Alistravia said although she had been here enough times to know the layout such was the gift of a primarchs memory

The ride up was filled with sporadic conversation about their other brothers. It was only when they entered Rogal's room and the doors were sealed did anything worth talking about begin.

"The sisters, how many did you rescue"

"less than I would of liked to but it's better than them all dying" Alistravia responded as she wandered around the room

Like Rogal it was very straight forward and organized. Each item seamed to resent being moved even a slight nudge and the shelves were littered with books on military strategy. Most of the room was given over to weapon racks and armor stands with little thought given to the comfort of guests.

"you are ever the humanitarian sister" Rogal spoke watching the fleet move about through his view port

"it's a good job no imperial ships tried to rescue them or there would have been greater losses" Alistravia spoke as she examined some of the weapons

"I apologize for before. I did not mean to try and start a fight"

"No you and the others are right, sometimes I need to act more like a leader than a friend" Alistravia said wandering from weapon rack to weapon rack

"that is good to hear sister, you could grow into a fine leader with the right coaching" Rogal gave a slight smirk as he spoke

"and would you be the one to do that?" Alistravia responded smiling

"Roboute might be more appropriate, you have a better relationship with him than me"

"if that's the determining factor then surely Horus would be a better teacher?" Alistravia queried as she ran her fingers along the edge of a sword

"you only say that because he is your favorite!" Rogal stated

"that's not true, I just feel Horus is more forward thinking. Don't take this the wrong way Rogal but some of you are too set in your ways" Alistravia responded with a dismissive tone "what's your plan for meeting the leader of this little empire"

"they call it a caliphate Alistravia, they have set out some... requests"

"I take it by that tone I am not going to like them?" Alistravia said

"only two guards and you have to wear something that covers you up... completely"

"So I just wear my combat armor? No big deal"

Rogal shook his head and handed her a data slate. Alistravia's eyes grew wide as she read the requests.

"NOT A CHANCE!" she exclaimed "I am not covering my face up with some veil"

"They were quite adamant that any female must completely cover themselves" Rogal responded "I believe it to be a religious thing"

Alistravia threw the pad on a near by desk and sighed.

"I realize your trying to avoid war here brother but given the very nature of their requests I am not sure we can, who are my escorts?"

"I have chosen Alexis Polux to represent me, it is up to you to choose a second escort but I suggest one of the sisters" Rogal said as he took a sword from one of the racks

"That would make sense, you have a way to signal these people?" Alistravia asked and Rogal nodded "good, we shouldn't waste anytime. I am sure you have a plan if things go poorly so lets get a command briefing arranged so everyone knows their objectives no matter the outcome"

"agreed"

The great emperor

The storm bird descended through a clear blue sky towards a palace with three spires that looked like upside down onions painted a metallic gold. The central palace was a grand white building trimmed with gold and jewels. A grand garden was laid out in front of it with a landing pad at it's center where a group of twelve guards with short swords at their waists and a buckler on their arm waited, they also looked to have some kind of rifle slung over their backs. They wore little armor and seamed to be helm-less, A large robotic creature stood further away, it's guns moving back and forth ever watchful.

The storm bird touched down on the pad and Alexis stepped out first his bright yellow armor reflecting the heat, he carried a chain sword and bolter. He took a long look before he walked to the bottom of the ramp and took his place on the left. Sadira came next, the plate on her face already acting as a veil. Her silver shone in the sunlight as she took her place on the right, a long sword slung over her back and an inferno pistol at her side.

Alistravia stepped down from the storm bird, she had chosen to wear a golden dress that was covered in jewels. It was heavy and she hated wearing it but it had a golden hood that covered the bottom of her face slightly and this way she could adhere to the requests set out by the salaam humans ruler. After further communication it was agreed Alistravia only had to wear the veil until she reached the throne room. Rogal had not been surprised she managed to get the concession knowing Alistravia was very persuasive.

Within the dress she concealed several weapons in case of an emergency including a broken down rifle, her pistols and a sword given to her by Ferrus. She wasn't a fan of swords as she preferred ranged weapons and mostly spear like weapons for melee.

A man in an extravagant suit with a tall hat approached and bowed.

"greetings I am vizier Yusif and servant of his holiness the great emperor"

Alistravia along with her group bowed back.

"if you will follow me" Yusif said

They followed the vizier along the path through the gardens and into the palace. Alexis stayed to her left and Sadira to her right as they marched followed by the guards.

The palace was grand and was lavishly decorated with great portraits and religious symbols. Alistravia tried to hide her distaste for it all by focusing on the portraits. Guards stood at every juncture, some were the standard human warriors but others were hulking gene forged brutes with large hammers or blades and then there were the robots that appeared to be the gene monsters that needed the machine parts to function adequately.

Alistravia knew Rogal would be right, this would be a tough campaign if it came to war and she thought back to the briefing.

" _I will personally lead the strike on the palace if anything goes wrong" Rogal said_

" _their fleet is on the other side of the planet so we should move to prevent them from providing any support if there is to be a battle" Admiral marten said, Rogal's only fleet admiral nodded in agreement._

 _Lord commissar Cantor Hiram had been at Rogal's side for many years and his imperial guard were mostly veterans of long campaigns._

" _My forces will move to secure any space ports should we need to"_

" _both legions are ready to be deployed at a moments notice" Rogal said "however your priority is to secure the palace and protect Alistravia"_

It had been a short briefing just as Rogal liked them.

They were finally escorted into a throne room. Guards stood at regular intervals and two of the big gene forged brutes encased in their robotic armor stood at either side of the throne which was a large chair awash with cushions of different colors.

A gong sounded and the vizier stood by the right of the chair and looked towards the group, the guards dispersed to the side and knelt. Alistravia removed her hood and the veil part along with it being careful not to offend the vizier who watched her with curious eyes. She let her black hair tumble down the back of her dress and stretched her neck a little.

"May I present his holiness, emperor Bashir 'Al' Assad" as the Vizier said this horns blew a triumphant sound that mirrored the grand entrance of their emperor.

He came in from behind the throne in a puffy purple shirt with his chest showing, a few faded scars were visible and he wore a purple sash with a curved sword at his side. He was muscular and clearly strong. His face bore a long mustache and well kept beard, broad cheeks and a mouth full of gold teeth shone when he smiled and his eyes were bright green and almost pushing free from their sockets.

Alistravia Bowed followed by Sadira and Alexis and the emperor sat down.

"So you are emissary's from another empire? What is your business here?" Bashir said pretending to sound uninterested

Alistravia decided to overlook the fact she had not been introduced or even asked her name.

"as grand ambassador to the imperium of man it is my pleasure to offer your world the chance to join us on reuniting mankind's lost brothers and sisters throughout the galaxy and establish our dominion over it"

Bashir seamed to be studying Alistravia top toe as she spoke and he straightened himself up a little as he looked upon her face.

"Tell me, why should I join your imperium? Who rules it, you?" Bashir asking two question seamed like some form of diplomatic strategy, force the person questioned to answer both, one or none

"My father, the emperor of mankind himself rules the imperium and to join would bring great prosperity to your worlds along with new technologies and greater space travel" Alistravia responded taking care to answer both questions

Bashir studied her again.

"my empire is the greatest known to man and was given to us by God. Your fathers would pail in significance"

Alistravia smiled stretched her hands out in front of her before bringing them back in.

"the imperium of man consists of thousands of worlds with billions of people, your empire consists of four worlds and while impressive" Alistravia said to be diplomatic "it is small and easy prey for numerous xenos species that could attack you"

Bashir just grunted and then laughed.

"Only man and god exists in this universe, there are no other species but tell me what God does your imperium worship?"

"I assure you both my escorts and myself can attain to our many encounters with different races and we worship no God, my father is the only ruler we need"

Bashir stood up as if angry.

"So he believes he is mightier than god? I am an emissary of our Deity and he blessed me with the right to rule over all mankind not your father"

Alistravia bit her tongue.

"My father is the master of mankind, he needed no God to bless him because it was he who reunited us all and saved us from extinction"

Bashir stepped forward now angrier.

"And yet he lets a woman speak for him? Why does he not send a warrior to speak with a warrior?" Bashir acted as if disgusted by Alistravia's presence in his throne room

"I speak for my father because he wills it to be and I can assure you I am more than a diplomat" Alistravia hid the frustration in her voice and a side wards glance saw Alexis grip the hilt of his sword. Rogal like all her brothers took it personally when Alistravia was insulted and their sons were no different.

"it seams like your father insults me by sending you and not someone who could handle me in battle, perhaps though we could come to a different arrangement which ensures peace between our empires?"

Alistravia thought for a moment. She could draw her weapons and kill this wretched child before could take one more breath but that would be too easy and it was always best to let the other person make the fist move.

"and what arrangement would that be?"

Bashir walked up closer to Alistravia, he was just slightly taller than her but not by much.

"I need another wife to satisfy me, if your father were to give me your hand in marriage I will look to peace with your imperium"

Alistravia swallowed the urge to rip his head off here and now, she looked at him with disgust now. He was a pig and likely a danger to the imperium rather than a potential ally.

"I am afraid that is not acceptable, we do not ally ourselves with other empires. They either join us or..."

"YOU THREATAN ME?" Bashir shouted and slapped Alistravia across the face

In an automatic move Alexis drew his sword and thumbed the activation switch. Sadira did the same drawing her sword and activating it's power field. The guards behind them drew their weapons and the two gene mechs stomped forward as Bashir retreated behind his throne shouting at his guards to kill them.

"well that could of gone better" Alistravia said as she drew her pistols "you two handle the guards I'll take the mechs"

Alexis barreled into the guards along with Sadira, they were no match for the two of them but more guards came in from the rear door as the alarm sounded. Alistravia retreated slightly from the mechs drawing her pistols, she pulled the triggers and sent laser blasts into the helm of the left mech. It's head snapped back and part of it's face plate fell away revealing a mass of muscles not covered by skin of any kind. It seamed to be stunned by Alistravia's attack and stopped as if assessing it's damage. The second one on the right swing at her with a spiked arm, she ducked and and drew the sword Ferrus had given her. He had called it "Tide Splitter". Alistravia swung up severing it's arm and a mucky oil like substance spilled from it as it stepped back and began to spin up it's shoulder cannon. The first was no longer stunned and stomped forward again attempting to box Alistravia in. She slid underneath the left ones legs as the cannon went of, the loud thuds of shells ripping into the marble floor blowing out vast chunks. The left one began to turn to follow her but she jumped and drove "Tide Splitter" down into it's head. The second opened fire again but Alistravia dropped away pulling the sword free as the shells ripped into the left mech that was now spewing oil and blood from it's skull which was blown apart by the cannon fire.

The second ran out of ammunition and now charged at her knocking the dead mech out of it's way, Alistravia side stepped it and hacked at the armored hydraulic pistons moving it's legs. They were cut apart easily and the mech fell forward crashing to the ground. Alistravia cut it's head free from it's body and watched the blood and oil spill forth.

The mechs had herded her to a section of the throne room where she could see the escape route, the door mechanism was mechanical and was about to close and lock. She took a glance back at Alexis and Sadira who were cutting down the guards with little trouble, Rogal wouldn't like it but Alistravia did not want Bashir to get away and dived through the narrow space as the doors closed.

Alexis heard a loud bang and then a locking sound. He had a guard in his grip and swung around flinging him in the direction of the now destroyed mechs. He looked around for Alistravia but she was gone, a large door now sealed an immovable without a melta blocked his access to follow the water maiden knowing she had likely pursued the false emperor. His father would not be happy as his job was to keep an eye on Alistravia to make sure she did nothing that could endanger her but he had failed and now would likely face a scolding.

Pain shot through his skull and he turned away from the door to see a man in similar clothing to the vizier holding a wooden staff chanting in some unknown language. Far to the right of him Sadira was tearing apart a squad of guards who had tried to box her into a corner. They likely thought they had her trapped but it was she who had trapped them and she cut through their closing net, inferno pistol in one hand and sword in the other.

The psyker turned his attention to her as she stepped over the dead guards towards him. He chanted louder and the pain inside Alexis's skull grew more sever but to Sadira it was nothing and the psyker was confused as she fired her inferno pistol setting him ablaze filling the hall with his screams. The pain stopped and Alexis regained his composure as the smoldering body fell over.

The doors opened again this time huscarls marched in followed by Rogal Dorn who asked the most obvious question after looking around at the carnage.

"where is Alistravia?"

Pursuit

It did not surprise Alistravia the tunnel was furnished in the finest of cloths and jewels, it stank of a incense that possibly echoed a flower or other fauna scent found on one of the four worlds. It was lit with great chandeliers and the walls had paintings of Bashir's ancestors or accomplishments. The portraits could be accurate, Alistravia couldn't be sure that they weren't but the paintings of him leading the charge against massive armies wielding just a sword and wearing no armor were clear exaggerations of a man who obviously preferred to led from the back away from any real fight as his quick exit from the battle in the throne room showed.

A lavish purple and gold carpet let off into the distance and she followed it until the tunnel started to descend. Down below her Primarch enhanced hearing could hear whispers and she pulled the broken down rifle from it's concealed location beneath her dress. Estrellan technology allowed each piece to be altered physically so it could be hidden and remain undetected and she carefully reassembled it inserting it's fusion core last. It was only short rifle designed for close quarters fire with no sight not that Alistravia needed any kind of fabricated aim to help her shoot accurately.

The path down wasn't a long one and she soon found herself in a hall full of large marble columns and behind them she could hear the faint sound of short controlled breathing, she smiled and looked across the hall to the doors on the far side.

At least one hundred columns filled the hall and that meant at least one hundred soldiers ready to attack her the moment she stepped down from the final step.

Alistravia moved fast pushing towards the first column on her right, multiple guards appeared sending bullets streaming in her direction but they were not fast enough, not to hit a primarch and Alistravia wasn't anywhere near as fast as Konrad. She shot back taking out two of the guards as several others tried to shoot at her from a flanking position but Alistravia kept moving and killing at times moving so quickly the guards hit each other as gunfire filled the hall tearing at the once perfect columns ripping huge chunks out of their once pristine surface.

One of the guards tried to loop round a column and catch her from behind but as he aimed his weapon she spun round into a crouch and shot multiple shots into his chest as more of the guards moved up trying to box her in but that was what Alistravia wanted. She had barley made it a quarter of the way across the hall and she had forced the guards to make the mistake of leaving their positions so as they thought they were tightening a noose around her she was allowing them to show themselves so she could eliminate them, she swung her gun right and left squeezing the trigger taking down guard after guard while constantly moving drawing more of them to her. A grenade was thrown towards her and she used her rifle as a bat knocking it into a group of guards approaching from behind one of the columns. The explosion killed all four of them and now fear of her was starting to take effect as the guards retreated panicking as they fired.

The last few guards had retreated right to the end of the hall, firing stopped and all fell silent apart from the marble pieces still breaking and falling from the columns. Alistravia stood behind one of the columns, from what she could hear only six guards remained and they were arguing between themselves about what to do.

Alistravia didn't waste any time and slid round the columns opening fire cutting down five of the guards, the sixth guard returned fire and in perhaps a stroke of luck or just Alistravia's miss timed steps several shots hit Alistravia. Most were deflected by the inlay of armor in the dress but two drew blood, one was a simple graze and clotted immediately the other found it's way through her fore arm.

Alistravia cursed in Estrellan, threw the gun aside and drew Tide Splitter, the guard backed him self up against the wall, he screamed curses and then begged but it was white noise to a wounded primarch and Alistravia drove the sword through his chest.

The hall was silent now, even the pillars had stopped crumbling. Alistravia could hear the distant sounds of artillery most likely basilisks, it took a moment for her to regain any composure, the wound had clotted and was healing but Nev wouldn't be happy and Rogal would likely give her a lecture on pursuing a foe without an escort,

The door that led out of the room was not sealed and as she stepped through the archway a thousand vox signals hailed her. The corridor in front of her had changed and was now rather militaristic in nature unlike the previous tunnel made for the emperors comfort. She set off running, the sounds of war getting louder as she ran.

"Admiral where am I" she voxed

" _you appear to be in an interconnecting tunnel that leads between the palace and a landing pad, imperial guard units are assaulting the area as we speak"_

" _Do you have him Alistravia"_ Rogal growled over the vox

"I am close, Admiral get me the imperial guard officer in charge"

" _Stand by"_

There was a few clicks and a buzz before posh accented soldier came on the line.

" _this is lieutenant varis, How may I assist you my Lady?"_

"How close are you to taking the landing field?"

" _heavy resistance my lady and a ship in the pad closest to the palace appears to be powering it's engines"_

"do what you can to prevent that ship from taking off"

" _yes mam"_

The vox cut off as Alistravia smashed through the last doors into the hanger, Bashir was just ascending the ramp escorted by several of his guards and was shocked to see her.

"you are quite the warrior for a woman, perhaps an alliance would be beneficial"

"It's too late for that, when you struck me you ended any hope of a peaceful ending" Alistravia responded

"you would kill millions simply because I hit you?" Bashir laughed "how typical of a woman to overreact, I would stay and see you dead but I have to prepare a victory speech for when we defeat you and your imperium"

Alistravia smiled an evil smile, the kind that sent chills through the hearts of mortal men, the guards reacted by stepping back and Bashir even hesitated on what to say next.

"you have no idea what your dealing with my dear Bashir, step down and face me one on one if you are so sure of your victory"

Bashir snarled and again hesitated as the engines of his little vessel powered up. For a moment he look as if he would step down and actually fight but a shout from inside the ship made him remove the hand from the hilt of his sword.

"Perhaps another time but for now I have places to be" He said then turned and walked up into the craft as the ramp shut fast and tight

The ships engines began to push it forward out of the hanger at speed and Alistravia ran after it down the runway as it continued to accelerate.

"Lieutenant stop that ship" she yelled across the vox

There was no response and the ship started to ascend and she was about to give up when to her right a Valkyrie hovered, a young man with officers pips beckoned her inside. She jumped in and the door behind her was slid shut creating a darkness lit only by a red light, around her she could make out at least ten guardsmen in black armor with hotshot las rifles.

"Forgiveness but I had limited anti aircraft support and Lord Dorn suggested you might prefer a more direct approach" The lieutenant said as the gathered storm troopers locked their weapons

Alistravia smiled as the craft accelerated, the Valkyrie would be faster than the little personal hopper Bashir was using.

"Were ahead of the craft sir but we will reach the outer atmosphere in a few minutes, it's now or never" the pilot said as turbulence hit the drop ship hard

The lieutenant pulled open the door and the storm troopers lined up, just below them was the hopper, the pilot had brought them as close to the bridge as possible but soon the Valkyrie would have to peel off or face the cold dark of space. Magnetic zip lines short out and then drilled into the hull of the hopper before the storm troopers swung out down the line and onto it's hull. Alistravia grabbed a las rifle and attached her own grip to the zip line.

"Have the Valkyrie stay on point just in case" she yelled over the rush of air to the lieutenant

"Good hunting" he responded saluting

Alistravia shot down the zip line and on to the hull, a storm trooper with a cutting tool was just finishing opening a panel and the group dropped down into a corridor that seamed clear of any hostiles. Alistravia had the hull resealed in case they reached orbit before they could turn the ship around.

"let's get to the bridge"

The storm troopers followed her without question not because it was their order to do so but because the woman leading them was not just another captain or lieutenant but a primarch and a thing of legend. None of them had ever seen one of the emperors children up close before and perhaps lesser men would have been overcome with fear or joy but they were highly trained soldiers designed to follow orders no matter whose they were.

The ship was small enough that they found the bridge quickly breaking through the doors and launching a quick assault to take it. Alistravia barley fired a shot such was the skill of the storm troopers who made sure all resistance was gone before she entered. The actual size of the bridge was too small for all ten troopers to fit inside and several kept watch on the corridors. Alistravia located Bashir in a private quarters, he appeared to be on his knees talking to someone on a screen but she could not make it out not that it mattered.

She took only a small squad of guards and broke through the doors to Bashir's quarters who was still on his knees, he had no time to stand as his guards were killed.

"Father save me" he shouted at the screen but the figure dressed in purple and gold plate just laughed before looking over at Alistravia

"You may kill my son, his usefulness is at an end"

"And you are?" Alistravia asked as Bashir was dragged out and she felt the ship change direction

"The real Bashir Al Assad, that was my son and decoy Ramier. He was a coward so thank you for ridding me of him but I suggest you take your armies and leave or myself and the rest of my sons will make you suffer for attacking servants of God"

Alistravia smiled in response

"Oh I am afraid I can't let a backwards superstitious outpost of humanity continue to exist but I will bring enlightenment to your people after you are gone and before you say it, no it's not a threat, it's a promise"

Ahab's Rage

Alistravia had been back on the ship for a few hours. The little hopper had been secured for examination and was being broken down by drones to look for anything or any science that might be salvageable. Ramier had said nothing since being captured apart from a few whimpers as he was dragged down to the brig for interrogation not that she expected him to say much, he may be a coward but he was likely a loyal one. Nev had come to see her the moment he had heard she had been wounded, he was not happy and grumbled as he examined the wounds.

"It's a good job your a primarch or this arm would have to be severed off"

Sankara was stood by Alistravia's holo computer examining information from the captured ship along with Velar who was locked in on the history and culture of the salaam system and it's people.

"I am surprised your not angrier with me" Alistravia responded to the apothecary

"given some of your injuries in the past this is a minor annoyance but still you should be more careful, you of all know primarchs can die" Nev said and then locked eyes with his primarch "...I am sorry mother I meant that..."

"I know what you meant Nev, I may be a child of the emperor but I am still human and mortal"

Nev nodded and looked down expressing sigh of relief, he expected Alistravia to scold him but she hadn't. The doors opened to her private quarters and Rogal Dorn strode in, the other astartes along with Nev bowed.

"So not too injured despite your irresponsible behavior"

"I had to try and get him before he left the planet" Alistravia responded not looking at the praetorian who made his way round to face her

"Any one of your ships could of intercepted and captured that hopper but you let your personal honor get in the way and endangered yourself!" Rogal exclaimed

"Oh don't act all high and mighty Rogal you would of done the same and you know it, besides in doing so we forced the true Bashir to reveal himself" Alistravia almost shouted her response

Nev had already retreated away from the exchange and was now stood next to Sankara and Velar. Getting in the way of two primarchs during cross words was never a good idea, it didn't happen all that often but when it did it was best to keep your distance until the conversation became less heated but that was thing about primarchs, they were generals, each with their own ideas and doctrines. Most of the time they worked together in perfect harmony but on occasion one primarch would do something that would annoy another and arguments would follow, perhaps this was a result of them being siblings or just being individuals, no one could truly say.

Alistravia had had found her brothers over-protectiveness an annoyance and it had driven her to sometimes do her own thing just to show she wasn't always in need of their help.

"Has he revealed any useful information?"

And there is was, from full blown argument to being generals. It was always like this though, one minute primarchs could be almost killing each other to the next where they were sharing a drink and laughing, only Angron was different but that wasn't his fault.

"no and I doubt torture will have any effect, how goes the battle on the ground?" Alistravia responded

"The planet is ours but a larger fleet has been detected around the capital world and forces have been mobilized to defend all three remaining planets, as I feared this will be a difficult campaign with many casualties" Rogal spoke as he and Alistravia strode over to the holo computer

"perhaps but I doubt peace could ever of been achieved her without war"

"Explain" Rogal said in response

Alistravia gestured to Velar.

"My Lord the religion these people follow is a splinter of an old Terran religion called Islam, what information I have found points towards a very devout strict religion with beliefs many other Terran religions did away with as humanity advanced"

"such as?" the praetorian asked

"Such as the need for a woman to always be covered up or that they are inferior to the men and thus can not fight or do manual labor, this particular splinter sees their emperor as an undying king blessed by God to lead them to victory against all opponents" Velar continued "they are extremely zealous"

"as you can see brother this caliphate is the antithesis of the imperium, it is likely they would never of gone down without a fight"

Rogal nodded.

"In that case we should ignore the other two worlds and strike directly at their false emperor, once he is dead we can remove his sons and put an end to this backwards ideology"

"Backwards or not they have civilians who did not choose this fight, I agree with striking the main planet first but we need to plan this carefully" Alistravia responded

"Agreed but I would like a word in private first" Rogal said looking at the three astartes who bowed and left

There was silence for a moment before Rogal spoke.

"Do not get me wrong Alistravia I know I and the others can be overbearing at times but you are supreme ambassador for the imperium as well as a primarch, your position is too valuable to lose"

"you sound like Perturabo" Alistravia said as she looked over to her ever present guardian who she knew would of disabled his visual and audio feeds the moment the word private had been used

"Then I and the iron lord share a common ideal, is it not enough that you have no care for the Mechanicum or that you allow your sons to continue research that could be dangerous" Rogal responded

"Fulgrim's sons still do their little art projects!" Alistravia stated almost cutting him off

"but they still work with the Mechanicum and other imperial factions, they don't alienate themselves because they feel superior" Rogal spoke as he paced around the room

"It's not that I feel superior Rogal but the technology which I use is, would you use an allies weapon if it was weaker or would you trust the one you forged because you know how it works" Alistravia had taken a seat on the couch and was watching the praetorian pace about

"you need to slow down sister, your constant advancing technological prowess is vilifying you in the eyes of many including the Mechanicum. They have not been quiet in voicing their concerns to our father and we, your brothers are only looking out for you"

"I know exactly what the Mechanicum have been saying to father but he has said nothing to me and I doubt he will" Alistravia said sighing as she watched her brother stop but not sit down "what was the point of this Rogal? To see if I would apologize?"

"perhaps it is difficult for your point of view to understand sister but this is my way of showing concern for your safety" Alistravia looked at him with surprise as his comment

"really!?... Rogal it is not that I do not appreciate the protection of you or any of the others but you have to realize I am not a child and I may not be as tall as you but I am still capable no matter how different I am"

Rogal just nodded.

"I understand, perhaps we have much to learn about each other... Sadira told me of the psyker"

"I told the oblivion knight I will give Lesa to her when she has a ship or we return her to Terra and not before" Alistravia responded

"I am aware of that but you should know I am giving the sisters a small cruiser and when they have assisted us here I trust they will be leaving with your crewman"

"they will be even if I don't agree with what they do"

"Ours is not to question the emperor, only obey" Rogal said in response

Alistravia nodded.

"once this campaign is complete I will hand Lesa over despite my misgivings on the matter but not before then, is that acceptable with you brother?"

"I agree and it is good that you are acting as you should sister, I suggest we host the meeting aboard the phalanx. I will send you a time once preparations are complete"

Rachel

Sadira was issuing orders to a few of her subordinates when Rachel walked in. The older knight had been in a coma for several days since being rescued, a scar and a burn across her face told the story of how close she had been to a console when it exploded as their craft had been ripped from the warp.

The older oblivion knight was taller and had a larger plume of red hair, she glanced around at the other sisters.

" _get out"_ she signed

The sisters and Sadira's child who spoke for her needed no second order and they left the quarters quickly.Rachel glared at Sadira who bowed and signed a greeting to her.

" _I am glad to see you are well sister your injuries were quite severe"_

" _This legions medics have a greater skill than others and have recovered me to a satisfactory level"_ Rachel signed

" _It will be good to have your assistance in the coming battle, we have encountered many psyker's on the surface and are likely to encounter more on the capitol world"_ Sadira responded

" _yet you have not taken in to custody the psyker aboard this ship...why?"_

Sadira wasn't surprised that Rachel knew of Lesa. It was likely the moment she awoke another sister told her, such was the order they were bound by, like a coven they all shared their knowledge.

" _the primarch has agreed to hand her over once we have moved to the ship lord Dorn is providing us with"_

" _and you agreed to this!?"_ Rachel exclaimed _"that girl should have been handed over to us the instant she was located, the primarch has no right to deny us our quarry when the emperor himself gives us orders"_

" _She had already been taken to the librarious before we could capture her, the primarch saved us from being destroyed so it seamed reasonable to allow such a simple request"_ Sadira signed back

" _you should of ordered the primarch to hand her over!"_ Rachel signed with force

" _in doing so we would of made an enemy of the legion who rescued us, I am not willing to bite the hand that feeds me"_ Sadira signed back with anger

" _then I have no choice but to relive you of your command, I will order the primarch to hand over the girl and then when we return to Terra I will inform the others you are not fit to command"_

Rachel stormed out leaving Sadira alone with her thoughts. Rachel was right and Lesa should be in their custody but challenging Alistravia was dangerous and Sadira had taken the path of least resistance to avoid a conflict that was rapidly becoming unavoidable.

Outside Alistravia's quarters

The entrance to Alistravia's quarters were at the end of a long well lit hall. Rachel strode with speed down it towards the door sparing a quick glance at the automatons that stood silent in the alcoves that resided at each side of the corridor. They were a strange build of a round saucer body shape with eyes on short stalks poking out at the top. The body stood on six legs that looked like they were not strong enough to hold the saucer shaped body. Arms on either side bristled with weapons of a type she had never seen before or would again. The robots remained quiet not paying her any attention as she approached the five terminators that stood in front of the door to the primarchs quarters. They each carried a harpoon except the sergeant at the center who carried a trident and stepped forward as she approached.

" _State your business"_ came the robotic sound of a voxed voice

" _I demand to see your primarch now!"_ Rachel signed

The terminator sergeant stood silent for a moment and then responded.

" _why?"_

" _that is nothing to do with you, now allow me to enter"_ Rachel signed back in frustration

Again the sergeant was quiet as if he was using his internal vox to speak to someone. Eventually after several minutes he spoke.

" _the primarch does not wish to be disturbed right now"_

" _I will not leave until I have spoken to her"_ Rachel signed back in frustration

" _yes you will"_ The sergeant responded

From behind her the sound of legs scuttling along the floor could be heard, then a low hum as weapons were charged. One of the crab automatons had moved from it's alcove and was now aiming it's weapons at her. The other terminators also stepped forward with aggression. Rachel looked round at the closing net and signed something to the terminator sergeant.

" _Tell the primarch she is to hand over the psyker or face the consequences"_

Then she left giving the robot a wide berth.

Eventually Rachel caught up with Alistravia in the main hanger as she was escorted by her gold and green maiden shield terminators and Gigas. Rachel stood in front of the storm bird with two other sisters, weapons sheathed for now.

Gigas stormed up to the Oblivion knight and glared down at her fragile frame.

"Move sister lest you be moved"

" _I will not!"_ She signed in response _"not until the girl is in our custody"_

Gigas growled, his vox speakers echoing the noise across the hanger.

"I'll handle this Gigas" the voice from behind him came

Gigas stepped aside to reveal Alistravia flanked on either side by her guard who had already charged their weapons.

Alistravia stepped forward as Gigas stepped aside, his gaze never left the sister as Alistravia moved closer.

"I made a deal with Sadira that will be fulfilled once this campaign is over and she gave me her word that this was acceptable, her patience and agreement to this was appreciated just as I would appreciate yours"

Alistravia was polite and diplomatic as she spoke.

"I am sure you would not want the sisters to be seen as someone who go back on their word" Alistravia smiled at Rachel who kept her stoic expression

" _Sadira is no longer in command and this deal is not acceptable so you will hand over the girl now or their will be consequences, I doubt the emperor would be happy at the obstruction of my duties"_ Rachel signed with anger

"My dear sister you speak of obstructing duty but yet here you stand obstructing a primarch from theirs, I believe my authority out ranks yours and if my word is not good enough perhaps lord Dorn's acceptance of this deal should be enough"

Again the politeness and diplomacy Alistravia was known for shone through but Gigas had known his mother long enough, he could hear the threats behind the words. All the sister had to do was accept Alistravia's original deal and move aside, then this incident would be forgotten but he could also read the sisters body language and she was about to make a very serious mistake.

" _No I do not accept this deal, you will hand over the girl!_

Gigas imagined if the sister could speak she would of shouted that across the hanger. Alistravia turned her head towards him with a smile.

"Well I tried" she said

Then she rushed at the oblivion knight who had no time to react as Alistravia picked her up by the throat, before Alistravia had looked not much bigger than the oblivion knight but now holding her she looked like a Titan holding a small tank in it's grip. The other two sisters backed off, they knew to draw their weapons would be suicide against an upset primarch and her escort. Rachel kicked against Alistravia but even with all her strength she could not weaken the primarchs grip.

"You dare to demand things of me aboard my ship!" Alistravia yelled "Your orders mean nothing here child no matter what power they come from!"

The sister struggled to sign anything as she chocked from the grip Alistravia had around her throat, she had stopped kicking as it was futile and she hung limp as Alistravia squeezed her hand tighter.

"The cruiser _"resolute gaze"_ has been assigned to you so I suggest you make plans to leave my ship soon or I will kill every last one of you and send your heads back to Terra" Then Alistravia threw the knight across the hanger and into the wall on the far side before turning back to Gigas

"Stay here and keep an eye on them"

Gigas nodded as Alistravia stepped aboard the storm bird. 

Velar

He was waiting in her quarters during the recess exactly where he stood the first time she had met him.

The council meeting with the emperor had gone very well and the council had unanimously agreed that joining the imperium would be beneficial for Estrella and her people as it would provide trade and protection. The emperor said that as a legion home world it would be well defended and well supplied however Alistravia and the council had stressed their concern about Mechanicum interference with Estrellan science projects and the emperor said he would think on the issue and come up with a workable plan.

Alistravia had stood down the fleet and recalled the stealth frigate which confirmed her brothers ships were now moving towards Estrella but were not in an attacking formation. The emperor had offered her ships, hundreds of them but she found herself laughing at their design and inelegance.

"I am sorry father" she said still unused to the word "But my own fleet is superior and I do not wish to travel in vessels that use the warp to get around" she had started calling it that after seeing some of her fathers vessels be sent away and the way the subspace appeared to warp their ships as it pulled them in. Her father assured her that with the Geller fields she would be safe but she shook her head and said no and he accepted this to her surprise. She had kept hidden the fact that Estrella was really a ship until now however the emperor was curious as to why the planet had no limit on natural resources but Alistravia decided the truth was better than a complicated lie.

"Estrella is a ship, it's a long story, but once the engines are repaired I can travel anywhere in the galaxy"

He had looked at her curiously and she expected him to probe deeper but instead he just accepted the explanation although Alistravia suspected he knew she wasn't giving him the full story.

She had just put Carin to bed when the knock came at her door. She was expecting her guest but had hoped Carin would have been settled for longer first.

"Come in" She said walking back into the main room

An astartes walked in. Polished silver armor with gold trims covered his body except his head and the marine carried his helm in his hands. On his left pauldron was the II symbol stating he belonged to the second legion and on his right was the emblem of a fist holding a scroll. He had quite the gallant face and a rounded chin and angled jaw with lips that were big and flat. His eyes were a bright orange like the sun up close with a head of bright yellow hair almost golden like Kyros. He got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"It is an honor to meet you finally" he said not looking at her

"You can stand" She said and the marine stood up

Her father had told her of the genetic changes he had made to make his astartes but she did not realize how big they would be. Most of the genetic alterations to her army were small things simply to improve their ability in combat like heightened vision and hearing. She never thought about increasing their overall size as she worried it may make them more frighting to civilians but she looked upon this man and realized how much of an advantage he must have over even her best lancer regiment and yet he was still as human as everyone else in so many ways. Even his voice was pleasant.

"What is your name?" she asked as she walked around him examining his armor and it's design.

For something crafted by the Mechanicum it wasn't half bad although she was sure she could improve upon it after she had time to study its design.

"I am captain Velar Breton of your emissaries, first company" he said in a very formal way

"My emissaries?" Alistravia said continuing to look him over

"Yes mother we are yours to command"

"Mother!" she said shocked at the casual use of the word

"Yes, we bare your imprint and were designed for you" Velar said as she looked up at him

"Why do they call your... my legion the emissaries?" She already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from him

"We carry the enlightenment of the emperor and the imperial truth to reunite all humans by acting as ambassadors of a sort to lost human colonies and where necessary we bring them to heel with our cousins in the other legions" He responded again in a very formal and neat way. Something Alistravia was not used too. He continued "With you mother we will bring more worlds into compliance and free them from their misguided ideals and non existent gods"

The last part made Alistravia smile. She hated religion or any form of cult so the idea of waking people to the truth and clarity that science offered appealed to her but she had told her father that was not what she wanted to be, she did not want to be just an ambassador. No. If her brothers got to fight then she should too and he had conceded stating that she had proven herself capable of being a general and an ambassador.

"Would you like a drink captain?" she asked taking the wine bottle left unfinished from her conversation with the emperor and Malcador.

She poured some of it into two glasses and handed one to the captain who took it with out question.

"Thank you" he said before taking a sip

"First things first Velar don't be so formal. I appreciate the gestures but I was raised by a man who used to just put on whatever he pulled first out of his closet. I lost count at the amount of times my mother had to tell him to change so do not overexert yourself on being so diplomatic" She said and the captain seamed to relax little "We also need to discus some changes to the legion like for a start I need to arrange moving you all to my fleet"

"I understand that there are things you may wish to change and we will accept whatever you say" He replied as he finished the wine

"Good. Well as I am sure you know many of my own will be converted to astartes and I have need to of them to be my leaders as I know them well but I need you as part of that command team as you are more familiar with imperial ideals and I will need someone to help me and the others acclimatize to these new ways" Alistravia watched carefully as he nodded "I also need to know I can trust you"

"That would never be in any doubt. We will never disobey you" He said as if offended by the suggestion

"You misunderstand captain. I know I can trust you to obey my orders but there are things about Estrella that must be kept secret for it's protection. Even in the imperium there are people who would use it for their own evil desires and it's my duty to prevent that, do you understand" She said glancing over at the pistol she kept hidden by the fireplace

"Does the emperor know of these secrets?" he asked

"He knows that there are things I do not wish to share because of the previous incident with the Mechanicum and he has respectfully not pushed any further on those subjects" Alistravia responded

"If you tell me something and order me not to divulge it then I will accept that as will my brothers" Velar responded "But if you wish not to reveal all at first I will accept that also"

Alistravia felt some relief. She was concerned that the Terran born marines would see the idea of hiding Estrella's true function differently and then it would be harder to shift them to her way of thinking.

"May I ask a question?" He asked as he placed the empty glass down on the nearest table

Alistravia filled the glass back up and handed him it back.

"Please do"

"Why do you dislike the Mechanicum so much. Is it because of their attack on the colony?" He asked taking a long sip of the wine

"Well that is a good reason to dislike them but it is not the main one" She said taking a sip of her own glass of wine "Have you read about the history of this world?"

"Not yet mother but I am aware that you battled an invasion of sorts" Velar said

"Well the Kappa tried to forcibly remove our humanity from us and failed. The Mechanicum willingly give theirs up and remove their humanity one piece at a time. That is a horrifying thought do you not think? To replace ones limb when injured with a cybernetic replacement is understandable but to replace your whole mind is just wrong" Alistravia said before she finished her drink

"I see and I understand. To remove ones whole mind and body is to remove who you are" Velar said as Carin started crying and Alistravia went to retrieve him

Velar was surprised just as her previous guests had been.

"I didn't mean to walk away captain but I have another son who needs a bit more attention than you" Alistravia said as she rocked Carin gently then sat down on the couch

"How do you protect him when your not around?" Velar asked

Alistravia looked puzzled.

"Well there are the two auto-matron out front and the auto-nanny in his room is capable of combat plus normally I have a guard on duty in here but he has recently lost a family member so he is away at the moment"

"That is not good enough, he should be protected by one of his brothers and I volunteer" Velar said looking down on Carin "I hope that will allow you to see we can be trusted as much as your homegrown sons can be"

Alistravia was surprised at the suggestion but found herself liking the idea and he was right. If he could be trusted to protect Carin at all times then he could be trusted with other information.

"Very well then as my first official act I make you Carin's guardian your duties being to protect him at all costs even if that means your life"

"It will be my honor mother" Velar said

"Something the matter Velar?" Alistravia asked

He was much older now and his golden hair had become thin and wispy, the youthful face had grown old but not tired. A small faded scar rand down his cheek from the early days when he would lead from the front but as he had spent time studying each culture as the legion conquered he had become more useful for his wisdom though Alistravia doubted little that the veteran would still be a formidable force in battle.

"Perhaps it would be unwise to leave the imperium, we stand a better chance of preventing revolt if we stay and try to keep peace between the other primarchs" He said as Alistravia poured a glass of water

"funny, Sanguinius said the same this morning"

"He may be right, without us Lorgar could be left to do who knows what and how long before they turn on the night haunter" Velar responded

Alistravia sighed and walked over to the great window that framed the end of her quarters.

"Lorgar is a concern yes but I have to agree with Ahzek, we can't just assume they will be instigators and Konrad can handle himself just fine"

Velar stepped forward to stand beside her.

"So you will not even consider it?"

Alistravia turned and looked at the marine. He was as gallant as ever and turned to look at her as she looked over him.

"I won't lie Velar I have thought about rescinding my request but I can not get what the Eldar witch told me out of my head, a storm is coming and we need to seek shelter away from it"

"and if the vote doesn't go our way?"

"If the vote does not go our way then we will watch and wait, hopefully we can quiet this storm before it starts"

Velar simply nodded as the chime sounded for them to reassemble in the counsel hall.

Phalanx briefing

Everyone relevant had assembled, Kyros and other sea devil officers stood next to Sigismund and other captains of Rogal's imperial fists. Unlike the the Ahab's rage briefing room there were no chairs such was the design methodology of Rogal's legion. To the left and right of the astartes stood the other non astartes officers. Lord commissar Hiram and his senior officers stood with neat uniforms, arms behind their backs and stone faced while Admiral Marten and Rogal's fleet Admiral stood next to them with their own senior officers. Sadira had been sent to represent the sisters but was clearly distracted and was doing her best to avoid locking eyes with Alistravia. The only other person of note in the room was a Mechanicum magus whose three arms hung limply at his side as he canted binary across the noosphere.

Rogal strode into the room and everyone except Alistravia bowed their heads. He wasted no time in getting down to business.

"Our true enemy has revealed himself and now we will end this with one assault rather than planet hopping until we have conquered all, our inelegance shows Bashir's two remaining sons are here. One is in command of their fleet and the other their forces on the ground, Alistravia tells me their fleet is of little concern"

Alistravia nodded.

"My scout vessels have assessed the fleet as inferior, we outnumber them ten to one and have superior firepower and troops. However it would be wrong of us to ignore any potential threat no matter how little it poses so with the help of the fleet admirals I have put together a battle plan that will make short work of the enemy's ships"

The hololith lit up showing the two fleets. The imperial fleet dwarfed the enemy in ship numbers and vessel size as well as overall fire power. Alistravia continued.

"We have concluded that a small fleet made up of combined second and seventh assets will be enough to wipe them out with little struggle, Admiral Elam will have the honor of commanding this attack" Alistravia said indicating Rogal's fleet admiral

The hololith changed to show cruisers from the second and seventh breaking off and moving to engage the enemy fleet.

"It will be my pleasure to do battle with our enemy" he responded very formally before Alistravia continued

"while the enemy fleet is occupied the rest of the force will begin an assault on the planets surface...Rogal" She said nodding to her brother

The map shifted to an overhead view of a great city with a massive golden palace at it's center.

"we will make planet-fall here on the plains at the outskirts of the city, the enemy has concentrated it's forces to defend there and will without a doubt have greater knowledge of the city and it's districts thus we will attack on four flanks"

The map focused in more and showed images of landing zones and key strategical points.

"The imperial guard supported by the Mechanicum titans will assault from the west, their objective is to neutralize the enemy's artillery and vehicle reinforcements"

The image on the hololith showed key buildings and enemy artillery positions before shifting again.

"My sons will attack from the north and south positions while the sea devils push in from the east cutting off all possible retreats. There are many anti aircraft guns scattered around the city and these must be eliminated so that once their fleet is destroyed we can bring in reinforcements"

"will you be leading us in to battle sir" Sigismund asked

Rogal nodded and adjusted the hololith.

"Both the north and east flanks are closest to the palace so both I and Alistravia will lead our respective legions there to eliminate Bashir and any remaining resistance"

" _what will be our role my Lord"_ Sadira signed

"Have yourselves organize in to squads and spread yourselves out among all four attack groups, I realize there not many of you but we will have to make do"

Sadira didn't respond and instead simply nodded.

"Then you have your assignments, we will begin the attack in six hours. Dismissed"

Everyone filed out except Alistravia and Rogal who stood in the glowing light of the hololith.

"The sister seamed distracted, is something going on?" Rogal said as he looked over his battle plan

"Sadira has been relived of her command by another Knight who is demanding I hand over Lesa" Alistravia responded

"I see, do you wish me to step in and speak to this new commander. Perhaps my word will have some effect"

"She's stubborn and won't stop till she gets her own way"

Rogal turned to face her.

"She sounds like someone I know"

Alistravia smiled.

"Oh I admire her tenacity but she needs to learn her place and yes, I realize the irony in what I just said"

"Alis, do not do anything in response to her aggression. She is likely unaware that she is the an immovable object and you are an unstoppable force"

Alistravia nodded, laughing a little at her brothers analogy.

"don't worry brother I doubt shes stupid enough to test my patience any further"

Sadira's quarters

" _This is insanity, your going to get us killed"_ Sadira signed with obvious rage on her face

She had returned to find Rachel in her quarters, she had a massive bruise around her throat where Alistravia had held her and she walked now with a slight limp because when she had impacted the wall her leg had shattered and had to be reset.

" _If you had been more forceful and done your job inn the beginning this action would not be necessary"_ Rachel signed back

" _I don't think you understand what you are asking of us, it's not just the legion who patrol those decks and is it really worth upsetting the water maiden again. Look what happened last time, bruising and a shattered leg bone will seam like a minor inconvenience compared to what the primarch will do if you upset her again"_ Sadira signed emphasizing the previous encounter with Alistravia

 _Your objections are noted sister but you are no longer in command"_ Rachel signed with frustration _"now you will organize the squads needed for the attack on the surface and distribute them accordingly. I will personally lead them while you take fifty of our best and recover the psyker from the librarious, if you are successful then I will support you continued command assignments"_

Sadira had never wanted command until she had it, now it was ripped away from her and she would never do it again. Not unless she went back on her word. Rachel starred at her waiting for an answer.

" _very well, I will do as you ask"_

Tunnels and traps

Planet fall had been simple, only a few enemy frigates and corvettes had remained in orbit and they were swept aside by the vast second and seventh fleet that had been assigned to the assault.

The sea devils had advanced about seventy miles into the city so far but was meeting stiff resistance.

Alistravia stood in the glow of the hololith watching the battle raging across the city, terminators stood around her along with Gigas and Sankara. Kyros was outside leading the first company into battle.

A dull thud signaled the sound of an enemy tank shell harmlessly pinging off of Alistravia's personal tanks armor, a loud boom signaled it's return fire.

The tank had been designed by the famous Techno-archaeologist Arkam Land. He had begged Alistravia to allow him to visit Estrella and witness the wonders there and in return he would build her a devastating tank from which to command her legion from and she had agreed. The first few designs were rejected as they appeared to similar to the great shadow-sword battle tanks or were simply a land raider with Estrellan technology but the final design had made Alistravia smile.

On many beaches on old Terra, on worlds throughout the galaxy and under the great sea of Estrella a sea creature lived that had no shell so to protect it's self and have a home it would claim a shell that was unoccupied and walk around with it and that was what Arkam had designed.

Pulling it's self forward with massive pincer arms the tank was a leviathan of legend. The front was a mass of turrets and cannons that unleashed every kind of destruction, it also housed the crew compartment. The shell on the back rested on armored tracks, at the top lay several rotating cannons, each made for a different purpose. One was designated to knock out enemy tanks and other vehicles, the one above it fired anti aircraft shells and the bottom one focused on infantry and other lighter targets.

The tank could carry up to twenty terminators in it's hold along with Alistravia, this hold sat bellow the cannon tower and was incredibly well armored but it was covered by two predators to watch it's flanks, after all it contained a primarch which as cargo was considered incredibly valuable. Another boom signaled another shot as Alistravia watched the hololith.

"Order the forth to watch the counter attack forming north of them and have Gerik and the sixth to push south to secure higher ground"

Sankara nodded and voxed the orders as they watched the hololith.

The scouts had identified a tunnel that would allow the main force to by pass the the upper city, which would be taken by other sea devils companies. The main force could then get closer to the palace to begin the final assault. However as the road dipped to descend towards the tunnel entrance the tank halted.

" _Mother you should come outside, we have an obstruction"_ Kyros voxed

The hatch dropped open and several of the terminators stepped out first scanning the area carefully. It was likely no enemy's remained in this area as the sea devils had been running a strict cleanse and control stratagem but it would not of been the first time an enemy sniper had doubled back after retreating in order to take a shot at Alistravia. Scans came back negative and the terminators pushed forward but keeping a tight formation as Alistravia, Gigas and Sankara walked down towards the tunnel where Kyros stood at the edge.

The tunnel had been flooded and Gigas chuckled.

"you realize we specialize in underwater assaults or did you bang your head and forget"

"Your not funny brother and I did not forget but the tunnel has also been collapsed in and is not wide enough for the tanks" Kyros responded

"Then we proceed on foot" Alistravia said as a bleep went off in Sankara's vox bead

"Yes Admiral" Sankara said as the others began to activate the seals on their armor

" _we appear to have fifty or so guests who instead of leaving are attempting to access the higher decks, specifically the deck the librarious resides on"_

"have you tried to vox them?" Alistravia said

" _yes my lady and we have received no answer, shall I alert the legionaries on anti boarding duties?"_

"no Admiral, Sankara will return to orbit and deal with it personally. Do not engage them unless it's necessary"

" _affirmative"_ came the response

No one spoke for a moment, the three warriors of her triumvirate command team knew she was likely pushing down the urge to kill the group of sister who were stood a few hundred feet away rearming.

After a few minutes she spoke.

"San, try to talk them down"

"and if I can't?"

"then destroy them and I will deal with their commander later" Alistravia responded

"yes mother" the psyker responded before moving away and voxing a storm bird

Alistravia turned to Kyros who was sealed in his armor.

"are we ready" she said as her helm shut around her face sealing tight

" _Yes mother"_

" _then lead on"_

Kyros took point followed by the first company, Alistravia, Gigas and the maidens shield stayed in the middle as they advanced into the dark water filled tunnel.

Ahab's rage

It was impossible Sadira thought as she and the fifty sisters stood in the elevator. They had gained access easy enough but the lift would not allow them to access the higher decks. One sister was attempting to break the code but no non Estrellan could ever understand how the three dimensional hexagrid worked. It was like someone who is not a member of the Mechanicum trying to work the noosphere. Sadira was about to call it quits when the hexagrid flashed green and the lift doors shut as it began ascending.

" _I have a bad feeling about this"_ Sadira signed

"we have allowed the lift to move as you requested Sankara" the admiral said as the psyker walked over to view the map of the ship

The x-ray map showed the sisters in the lift as it ascended towards the librarious deck.

"Good, I will organize a force to deal with them but for now have all units move out of sight and pass activation control of the automatons to me"

"are you sure this is wise, we could just divert the lift back down to the hanger and have a transport waiting for them, you know. As a message to say get off our ship"

Sankara smiled.

"it is an interesting idea but it would not resolve the larger issue, I will speak to them"

"and if they choose to fight" The admiral said in response

"Then then they have chosen a good day to die"

Surface

The sea devils emerged from the other side of the tunnel to the ruins of several city blocks. They had been collapsed to create a blockade to stop the advancing legion just as the flooded tunnel had been a similar attempt. Each tower block had been purposely collapsed at the same time so as to collide with each other, fires were still clearly raging in parts but in the distance against the haze of smoke and dust from the battle a tower of the palace could be seen.

The sea devils halted at the edge of the blockade, a drone flew from Kyros's shoulder guards and into the mass of collapsed buildings. It's scans sent back images of unassailable terrain and raging infernos.

" _Mother we can not get through this way"_ he voxed

Alistravia's helm slid back and she looked around at her sons.

"find me another way"

They instantly responded fanning out looking for any possible route, a few minutes past before a sergeant from the second company shouted.

"mother!, first captain!, over here"

The sergeant had found a small path that descended down under the buildings into what must have been a series of underground storage units linked together by a vast catacomb of tunnels. Kyros's drone shot down the path sending return scans.

"it looks clear of debris, a few small fires but nothing dangerous... but it could be a trap, why else would they leave it unblocked"

"well of course it's a trap" Alistravia responded "but the best way to disarm a trap is to purposely spring it"

"It's narrow down there and fighting will be close quarters, we should switch to melee weapons until we are out" Kyros said pulling _"tide Splitter"_ from it's sheath

Alistravia often gave Kyros the sword as she preferred her trident which she drew from her back and powered up, the rest of the terminators and warriors of the first and second drew theirs, chain swords revved and power fields sparked to life. Alistravia turned to the sergeant who discovered the path.

"lead the way sergeant"

A normal human might of hesitated at the dark tunnel and the possibility of a trap but the sergeant stomped ahead with speed and the rest followed.

Ahab's rage

Sadira was more concerned now than she had been when the lift began ascending. They had exited on the deck containing the librarious ready to fight but the deck was empty and now Sadira's bad feeling had turned into gut wrenching fear. There should have been patrols of astartes and the war auto-matron, especially while the ship was at battle-stations but instead empty corridors had greeted them.

The fifty sisters rounded the corner to face the grand doors of the librarious, again no guards or auto-matron were visible and Sadira stopped the group. One of the other sisters signed to her.

" _why do you stop, we are so close"_

Sadira turned round and signed back.

" _this has been too easy sister, something is not right"_

" _We must retrieve the psyker or we will be failures in the eyes of our comrades"_

Sadira gritted her teeth, she knew this was wrong and was beginning to realize it wasn't the primarch she should of stood up to but Rachel and her misguided orders. She was about to issue the order to fall back but several of the sisters advanced with one of the them signing to her.

" _Rachel was right you are not fit for command"_

" _sisters stop"_ she signed in panic as more of them moved past her into the crossroads just before the entrance and that's when Sadira saw the trap and ran forward ahead of them turning to face her comrades and halting them but it was too late.

The librarious doors opened to Sankara and two other psyker's of the legion, then from the rear several crab like drones dropped from the ceiling while a larger bipedal one stomped around the corner and blocked their retreat towards the lift. Two tactical units of space marines formed up on the left and the right. Bolters aimed at the sisters who apart from Sadira all drew their weapons.

Surface

They had almost reached the end of the catacombs when the trap was sprung. Explosive charges hidden behind crates went off with concussive blasts and while it shook a few of the legion warriors only one was gravely injured. The enemy came out of their hiding spots which were large containers, shooting and stabbing but with little effect and Kyros cut down two or three with every swing of _"tide Splitter"._

Alistravia cut down the few who made it past the maidens shield to engage her but she barley acknowledged them as she swung _"Neptune's might"_ around and gutted the enemy soldiers.

While the battle was in close quarters and the enemy flooded the passage that ascended up the legion warriors were pushing forward. From atop the tunnel a heavy gun with an armored front opened fire, Gigas charged forward with the shells barley scratching his armor and smashed the gun and crew to pieces with his power fists and then the battle was over. He pushed the wreckage of the gun platform out of the way and the legionnaires found themselves in a court yard clearing just inside the outer walls of the palace.

It was quiet apart from the sound of gunfire and artillery that echoed in the distance, the legion force formed up around it's primarch as she consulted the map and her brother.

"Rogal we are inside the walls, whats you position?"

" _we have reached a large northern gate and are attempting to breach it but we are encountering heavy resistance, the sisters have found a back route in and are attempting to open the way"_

"understood, We will push in from here and attempt to neutralize Bashir" Alistravia said as a flash from a nuclear detonation shone on the horizon

" _try not to get yourself injured again"_ he responded before cutting the vox

The group approached the large gates into the main section of the palace on two fronts, the terminators marched alongside Alistravia straight at the door while the second flanked round to assail a wall that had partially collapsed. The terminators and Alistravia came under fire almost immediately, missiles combined with heavy and light arms shot down from gun ports and the parapet at the top. The legion returned fire instantly and began tearing to shreds the gun ports and the stone work around them, the second company was assailing the wall and the enemy soldiers did not notice them until captain Sullen himself began tearing into their lines. One by one the gun ports fell silent as the they were either torn apart by first company or their crew was killed by captain Sullen and the second who stood waiting as they opened the gates for Alistravia.

" _the palace awaits mother"_ the veteran responded

"Good work Wilhelm" She turned to address the gathering of warriors "Kyros take the first, find the northern gate house and assist in getting it open. Wilhelm take the second and cleanse the palace of all resistance" She then opened up the vox "all legion assets begin final assault, converge on the palace and secure all exits" A round of _"affirmative"_ echoed back from the vox network before she turned back to warriors accompanying her.

"Gigas and the maidens shield will accompany me to get Bashir. Good hunting"

Ahab's rage

Sankara held his arms up and took a step forward staying just outside the reach of the sisters powers.

"Turn around, leave now and this does not have to go any further"

The sister who had defied Sadira stepped forward and signed back to the psyker.

" _we have our orders to take the girl so hand her over"_

"A deal was struck and will be kept so long as you leave this deck now! I will not ask again"

" _that deal is no longer in place so you..."_ Sadira stepped in front of the sister before she could Finnish and signed to her.

" _Sister we can not win this fight, we should leave as he asks"_

" _I will not let you make us look any weaker than you already have"_ the sister whipped out her inferno pistol and shot one of the astartes to her right, in response the other sisters opened fire along with the remaining astartes and the drones. Sadira jumped on the sister who had taken the first shot and drove a knife deep into her heart but at the same time the sister pulled the trigger once more on her inferno pistol and set Sadira and her self ablaze, bolter rounds to the head silenced their screams.

Sankara surveyed the scene, stepping over the sisters bodies taking only a casual look at Sadira's corpse. Two astartes were dead, one lightly injured and the automatons were untouched. They had powered down but had remained on station and would until Sankara ordered them to go back to standby mode. A sergeant approached.

"There are no other sisters aboard sir, shall I inform mother?"

"no" Sankara said "I will tell her myself, clean up this...mess then return to normal operations"

The sergeant Saluted and moved off.

Surface

The throne room was heavily guarded, enemy psyker's and mechanical warriors in large numbers came at Alistravia and her escort. Gigas smashed his mighty fists into the mechanical monsters, their power fields ripping through the warriors armor and crushing what remained of their flesh below. Alistravia cut down several of the beasts herself while the maidens shield hacked into the rest of the defenders.

Gigas was tearing the head off the last mech when Kyros voxed.

" _mother we have opened the front gate and Lord Dorn is advancing"_

"affirmative" Alistravia responded

They breached the throne room quickly as the barricaded door was no match for the terminators. Bashir stood in his gold and purple plate sword at the ready, his son ran straight at Alistravia who shot him before he could even raise his weapon.

"So you kill without thought" Bashir said pointing his sword at Alistravia

"Oh no my dear Bashir I put a lot of thought into pulling the trigger, perhaps I will put more thought into your execution"

Bashir chuckled.

"A true warrior would face me one on one to the death but then you are a woman and no warrior" He smiled an evil grin and showed his golden teeth

Alistravia drew her Trident and pointed it back at Bashir.

"Are you so sure" she said as the maiden shield stepped back creating space as Bashir stepped forward from his Golden throne

Bashir was cleaver, he did not run towards Alistravia and kept just enough distance to be away from the tridents deadly reach. He stepped just inside her guard and thrust forward aiming at her face and she pulled her head to the side so that the sword only hit air, then she instantly swung the blade end of the trident around in an attempt to catch him off guard but Bashir spun round parrying the attack in time. He then tried to spin inside Alistravia's guard but she spun the opposite way moving out of range of his sword spinning the trident around her body before shooting it off like a spear thrust. Bashir was only just able to parry the attack and move back creating some space between himself and Alistravia.

He was trying to hide the fact that the strength of deflecting Alistravia's attacks had winded him.

"you are stronger than I anticipated but I have greater skill" he teased

Alistravia stretched her neck a little and rolled her shoulders.

"I can kill you at any moment I choose"

"I think you have that the wrong way round, I will cleave your weapon in two then do the same to yourself" he responded

"well then" Alistravia said holding out her trident "show me"

Bashir charged at her sword raised above his head, he brought it down towards the central haft of the trident but as he was about to connect Alis thumbed a switch and the trident split in to two. Bashir's sword hit the floor and Alistravia spun around behind him before inserting the blade and head end of the trident through his back piercing his chest. As blood poured from Bashir's mouth and in the moment before he died Alistravia leaned forward and spoke.

"I told you, any moment I choose"

She pulled both half's out of the body letting it fall to the ground before reattaching them. A bleep in her ear went off and she listened as Sankara told her what had occurred about the ship. Gigas could tell by her face it was not good and stepped away from her as the oblivion knight entered the throne room.

Alistravia went straight for her like missile, other sisters tried get in her way but were killed as Alistravia simply swatted them aside.

This was a primarch unleashed and a normal human no matter their skill was no match for them as the oblivion knight was smashed into the nearby column snapping her spine. A few of the other sisters reacted and attempted to open fire on Alistravia but she was among them like a cat fish in a shoal of minnows. She tore them apart piece by piece until none of them were left. Her sons had moved back, even Gigas did not want to be caught up. He had seen the monster Angron in a rage before and knew just what a primarch was capable of in this state.

Alistravia stood among the bodies of the sisters, her green and gold armor covered in their blood, she was staring into space and stood like that for several minutes before looking in the direction of the crippled oblivion knight who was attempting to crawl to her dropped inferno pistol.

Alistravia kicked it out of the way as Rogal walked in.

"what is going on here!" he shouted as the huscarls and he looked around the room at the carnage

"whats going on is that this filth ordered her comrades to attack my librarious" Alistravia said looking down at the sister who was staring up at her "two of my sons are dead because she was impatient, well now you will not have Lesa at all"

Alistravia went to kick her but Rogal moved in front to block her.

"get out of my way Rogal!"

"Alis she is crippled and will be made to face disgrace at the hands of her superiors, you do not need to take her life to have your revenge" The praetorian stated

"Her life became forfeit when she attempted to enforce her orders by attacking my sons"

Alistravia took a step forward and Rogal placed his hand in front of her. It was tense, already the maidens shield and huscarls were eyeing each other up, judging each others offensive capability.

"Walk away brother, do not witness this act and you can remain oblivious"

"I cannot because I have already seen enough!" He shouted

Alistravia was done at that and took another step forward only this time the praetorian did not just stand in her way.

The blow had come unexpectedly and Alistravia felt her armor scrape along the ground with the force of the hit. Rogal was looking at his own hands and seamed to be confused at the action he had just taken. Instantly weapons were in hand and power fields flared as the maidens shield and the huscarls switched into an attack posture. Gigas stomped forward towards Rogal, power fists ablaze with energy.

"Gigas no!" Alistravia yelled as she pushed herself to her feet using the trident "all of you stand down"

"Mother he!..."

"GIGAS!" she shouted "we are leaving, Rogal can Finnish this compliance on his own"

Gigas and the maiden shield stood down and moved back to follow Alistravia out of the throne room.

"Alis wait!" Rogal shouted but she kept walking

He turned around to see the oblivion knight signing to him.

" _thank you for protec..."_

Rogal hauled her up so she was eye to eye with him.

"know this soulless one, I did not do this to protect your life. You are nothing to me and have made me commit an act of violence against my own kin. I would kill you myself if I were truly interested"

He dropped her to the floor and turned to one of the huscarls "get her out of my sight"

Ahab's rage

Alistravia stormed on to the bridge and straight to the command throne. Admiral marten approached her cautiously.

"We have recovered most of the legion and we have firing solution's on all imperial fist vessels"

"were leaving, set a course to the edge of the system and get us out of here once all units are recovered" she responded

"To where?"

Alistravia was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Prospero"

"my lady we have no idea if the crimson king is there and..."

Alistravia gave him a look that silenced any further objections.

"as you wish"

"Admiral a ship is approaching, it's the Resolute Gaze and their weapons are charged" An officer shouted

"they think to threaten us with a light cruiser?"

"they are hailing us"

"do not respond" Alistravia said

Resolute gaze

Rachel had had to be enthroned in a cage, the imperial fist apothecary told her she would never walk again so her only option was a wired cage that took signals from her brain allowing her some movement. Her little vessel was powering towards the Ahab's rage with weapons ready and teleporter charged, they had not yet raised shields so she would teleport to librarious and take the girl.

" _sister two other ships are heading towards us_ " a sister signed

" _sea devils?"_

" _no imperial fists and we are being hailed by Lord Dorn" she responded_

" _Put him through"_

The grainy image of Rogal appeared with an angry look.

"I suggest you stand down sister"

" _my Lord I have orders and will see them completed"_

Rogal leaned forward so much the image on the hololith broke up slightly.

"I will protect Alistravia no matter the cost even if it means defying imperial law, now stand down!"

" _I will not"_ Rachel said before cutting the vox

Ahab's rage

"the two imperial fist ships have charged weapons" another crewman shouted

"Of all the cheek, good job I had those firing solutions. Raise shields" the admiral said

"Sir their not targeting us"

From the deck the crew and Alistravia watched as the imperial fists cruisers opened fire on the Resolute Gaze. Large shells slammed into it's bridge while las guns tore the armor plating from it's main hull. With in minutes it was a burning wreck.

Alistravia stood from the throne.

"I shall be in my quarters, continue on to Prospero"

librarious

Lesa was trying to concentrate son the spinning cube but she couldn't and it once again dropped to the table.

"your distracted" Sankara said

"No just tired"

"Lesa I can sense your thoughts, I know your lying so tell me whats going on"

She sighed and lent back in the chair.

"A lot of people died over me, I feel like it's my fault"

"It is not, had the sisters simply been patient they would not of been killed" Sankara responded

"Is the primarch upset with me?"

"why would she be? Sankara questioned

"I caused a fight between her and Lord Dorn, she must hate me"

Sankara shook his head.

"That fight was not your doing and mother and Rogal have never seen eye to eye over many things. She does not hate you... you have a question I can sense it"

Lesa nodded.

"Why does the emperor have the sisters collect psyker's?"

"we don't fully know the reason although mother has a few theory's but the master of mankind has many secrets and I doubt we will never know the answer to the reason behind many of his actions"

"where are we going now, home?"

"no we are going to Prospero home-world of the thousand suns and Lord Magnus, mother and he are close so I believe she is seeking counsel. He is quite wise"

"Whats going to happen to me"

Sankara said nothing and just picked up the cube.

"try again"

Counsel

"Alis this situation speaks more to the poor thinking of one oblivion knight than it does to your own mistakes" Horus said "and furthermore I would of done the same"

Alistravia sighed.

"The point my dear Horus was that my own civilization does not fit with imperial edicts. I have tried to conform where necessary but the more my technology and people grow the further away from imperial law we get"

"Alistravia you did nothing wrong in this instance from what I can see" Lorgar said

"You are correct about that brother, I did nothing wrong from some peoples point of view but to others" she shrugged

The arbiter banged his hammer before anyone else could speak.

"I believe that is enough for today's session, we will reconvene tomorrow"

Before he could bang his hammer the Emperor spoke.

"lord arbiter I would speak with you and my daughter in the morning"

Alistravia and the arbiter nodded and then the hammer was banged.

Epilogue

Sandor Wrexam stood waiting outside the primarchs door, she had been summoned unexpectedly and had rushed to quarters to change not wanting to appear a mess before the Primarch.  
The doors opened and a marine in terminator Armour ushered her in to the entrance way. The door to the primarchs inner sanctum was open which meant she could approach with out being questioned by the two warriors guarding the way in.  
No matter how many times she stepped into the primarchs main chamber it astounded her. Tanks of sea water with fish from many oceans across the galaxy were placed around the room, each emitting a peaceful blue light.  
The roof had been painted in the classic Estrellan style. Waves of blue, green yellow and amber were woven together, then the image had then been molded into an ocean of pure calm.  
The floor was carpeted with the finest of materials and was woven to give the appearance of a cobbled beach laden with sea shells. The walls were full of books and drawings, some from before the founding of the legion and some were from the emperors library back on Terra  
Near one of the walls was a glass cabinet containing one book. An ancient Terran tale of revenge against a beast that roamed the world when it was called earth and still had oceans. The title was missing as was the name of the writer but the first page displayed the strange ancient dialect of old earth, it's primitive words not readable for any non enhanced human in the current time but Sandor would have loved to of been able to understand it. To be able to see how her ancestors lived before the imperium.  
The room was furnished with the finest items. Every seat was embroidered carefully to form the image of a great ship on an ocean or a sea beast from Terra's past.  
There was another warrior of the maidens shield stood in the corner of the room, his green lenses the only sign he existed. He did not move or say anything as she moved across the room to examine some of the books.  
She ran her finger across the edge of one of the shelves to a great book. It was old and the materiel on it's spine had blotches of of brown like it had been exposed to the elements for many centuries.  
"You may borrow it if you like"  
The primarchs voice made her jump and she bowed twice in a hurried fashion.  
"My lady I did not hear you approach, you honor me with your request to meet"  
Alistravia laughed and smiled  
"Every time I have to tell you not to be so formal. You should relax a little, now do you wish to borrow the book?"  
Sandor looked over Alistravia, she was a vision of perfection. Every part of her figure was perfect and were she a normal woman born on any imperial world she would of had many men cloying for her attention but she was not normal and no man would likely ever get close to her.  
In a previous meeting the Primarch had said how she wanted to experience the joy of being a parent she had seen in the faces of Estrellan mothers and a year before the emperors arrival impregnated herself and gave birth to her son, Carin.  
The sound of a bubbling from one of the fish tanks broke her train of thought and she looked over at the book.  
"What is it about?" Sandor asked  
Alistravia pulled the book from it's shelf. The cover was a picture of a tall handsome man stood at the front of a boat as it plowed through the ocean waves of ancient Terra, his left arm was extended forward with a curved sword pointing forwards.  
"It is about a sailor named Sindbad and his adventures, to reveal anymore would remove the enjoyment of reading it for yourself"  
Alistravia held out the book to her  
"Here take it, consider it a gift"  
Alistravia pushed the book into Sandor's hands.  
She was stunned, for the Primarch to part with one of her books was something she imagined was an impossibility.  
"How will I read it. I can not speak the old language" she asked  
"I have a translation matrix I use. I will send you it's access codes later" the Primarch pointed to the couch embroidered with a beast she referred to as the kraken.  
"Shall we sit"  
They sat on the couch facing each other, an old ornamental tea pot and two gold cups were placed on the table in front of the couch.  
Alistravia poured the flavored hot water into each cup and offered one to Sandor who took it politely.  
"So what would you like to discuss today?" The Primarch asked taking a sip from her cup  
Sandor took a small sip, as always it tasted of a sweet nectar that no other drink could replicate.  
"Well you have mentioned the Kappa before and I was hoping to learn more about them"  
The Primarch nodded and placed the cup on the table as Sandor activated her pic and recording device.  
"Well the Kappa once lived on an oceanic world like Estrella now believed to be destroyed. We found out during our war against them that a virus had been killing their species and had destroyed all the females, the last few hundred male survivors were those that landed on Estrella."  
The primarchs voice was like no other, beautiful and elegant. Sandor imagined only the emperors voice would be greater.  
"They appeared on Estrella ten years before I arrived and began their insidious plan"  
"They invaded?" Sandor queried  
"Yes" came the reply "But not through force of military, it was done through religion"  
Sandor looked puzzled.  
"My lady you told me once Estrella was world of science so how would something so unscientific as religious belief work against them"  
Alistravia poured more tea into both their cups  
"Let me ask you a question. Do you believe in the emperors grand vision?"  
"Of course I do" Sandor responded  
"So you believe that my father will deliver us the galaxy and create a paradise for all humans"  
"Not just the emperor but you and your brothers, we believe in you. We trust you"  
Alistravia smiled and took Sandor's hands in her own.  
"So you believe and trust us, even though we are only human. my father is just a man albeit a powerful one but he is still just a man and you say you believe in and trust him as well as us that are his children without doubt?"  
"Yes" Sandor replied passionately  
"So you have faith in us?"  
Sandor opened her mouth to respond but no words came out and the Primarch chuckled and released her hands  
"You don't need gods to form a religion. An ideology will serve just as well like that of the imperium's except while we do all work together towards a common goal we are all individuals and individuality is something religion looks to eliminate. See the Estrellan's were naive, they believed themselves so superior that allowing these Kappa to live on the world was there responsibility as they felt they had been burdened with the privilege of a planet that could replenish it's exploitable resources"  
"That would mean and infinite supply of resources?" Sandor queried "How is that possible?"  
Alistravia just shook her head a little as she spoke.  
"I am afraid that is secret only a few including the emperor know the answer to and he has been good enough not to pursue the issue"  
There was a moment of quiet, Sandor really wanted to pursue this new development but the look on the primarchs face said she should drop it. So she did and moved back to the first topic.  
"So when you arrived this religion had already taken route"  
Alistravia nodded.  
"By the time I was old enough to understand it was everywhere but there is another word for religion that fits better, cult"  
"But what did they want. You said that only a few hundred arrived so what was the purpose of this cult?" Sandor asked enthralled by the story  
"To revive their species, you see they were masters of genetic engineering and could alter a human over many years and turn them into a Kappa. But they could not just start doing it. Despite being stronger than a human they were out numbered so the cult was their way of recruiting people and as they gained more power and rights on Estrella through feigning victimization the more their plan gained momentum"  
"You once told me your Estrellan mother and father were abducted, was that something to do with the Kappa" Sandor said  
"Yes because they spoke out against the Kappa and the cultists that followed them and because the Kappa had gained so much power speaking out against them was a crime so they were taken"  
A sadness appeared in the primarchs eyes and for a moment Sandor could swear she saw a tear forming.  
Sandor let the quiet moment last for a minute before asking another question.  
"So what happened next?"  
"I knew they were evil but I could not just out right attack them so I joined their cult, it was a way in. There were many Estrellan's who wanted to fight back but now with the strength and support they had the Kappa could not be challenged"  
"So you infiltrated their cult and found out their secrets?" Sandor asked taking another sip of her drink  
"Yes, after a few months I discovered the genetic engineering lab under their temple in my home city. I stole all the information I could when realized this technology could help me strengthen those who were willing to fight them. I destroyed their lab and the temple and so began the war"  
"Were many people willing to fight?" Sandor responded on the edge of her seat  
"At first only a small group, many were afraid of what would happen if they tried to fight but as the truth about the Kappa was reveled and their image of being a peaceful cult or religion as it were was shattered more joined and soon we pushed the Kappa out of the city"  
"You said that speaking out against the Kappa was a crime so to fight them must of been a capitol offense"  
Alistravia nodded.  
"At first we battled our own soldiers and the half changed Estrella's but as we won more battles the government of the city changed it's stance and stood along side us, but the other Estrellan cities had been over thrown and the Kappa had an army of millions of humans and changed humans and it was another twenty years before Estrella was free"  
"And many of those who stood beside you then stand beside you now as astartes" Sandor said smiling  
"Yes, we have come along way from those days"  
Sandor turned off the devices and ended the recording  
"Thank you for sharing this My lady, it will be of great interest, I shouldn't tell you this but many of my fellow Remembermancer`s are very jealous of this posting"  
Alistravia laughed  
"And so they should be, most of my brothers were not welcoming of the idea of having to carry Remembermancer`s. I doubt they have as much time for you as I do"  
"Well it is appreciated My lady, I hope after this next campaign we can talk again? Sandor said  
"I will make sure we do" The Primarch said as she stood "Now if you will excuse me I have some work to do before we arrive"  
"Of course" Sandor said as she stood and bowed

To be continued in part 4: The siege of Khartoum


End file.
